Episode Tags Season 10
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Jack et Sam continuent d’avoir une relation secrète alors qu’ils combattent les Ori.
1. Chapter 1 : Flesh and Blood

**STARGATE SG-1**

**Tags saison 10**

By Gen Varel

**Auteur****: Gen Varel**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Romance

Spoilers: Tout jusqu'à "Flesh and Blood"

Saison: dix

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Rating: M

Résumé : Jack et Sam continuent d'avoir une relation secrète alors qu'ils combattent les Ori.

Disclaimer : Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : Si vous avez aimé les tags de la saison 9 de Gen, vous devriez aimer ceux de la saison 10, même s'ils ne sont plus aussi centrés sur le couple Sam/Jack.

Un très grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

**Tag pour « Flesh and Blood »**

_Avertissements : guimauve_

_Résumé : Jack et Sam se mettent au courant après la bataille contre les Ori._

ooo

Sam traîna son corps douloureux et las jusqu'à ses quartiers, les bottes à ses pieds lourds comme du plomb et sa tête pulsant par manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Les derniers jours avaient été trop longs ! Mais elle savait qu'elle était passée par bien pire auparavant, d'innombrables fois au cours des dix dernières années de guerre. Cette fois elle sentait la lassitude de la défaite et le désespoir s'accrocher à elle et l'entraîner au fond. L'épuisement de l'âme, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait être soulagée. A un moment donné, pendant qu'elle flottait seule dans l'espace et était témoin de l'annihilation de leur défense par les Ori, elle avait eu un aperçu de la fin de l'humanité. Durant ces terribles instants, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de futur pour la Terre, parce que son monde ne baisserait jamais la tête devant les Ori. Son monde serait donc détruit, aussi sûrement que tous les autres qui avaient déjà été anéantis.

Puis une étincelle d'espoir avait dansé dans le vide de l'espace, sa vision l'avait emmenée loin de l'horreur du présent et lui avait donné un aperçu de son futur lointain, brillant. Durant ces quelques secondes, soupçonnait-elle, où elle avait perdu connaissance, elle avait été témoin du résultat final de ce conflit. Et elle s'accrochait à ce souvenir. Elle croyait avec fermeté que les forces alliées l'emporteraient et expulseraient les Ori de leur galaxie et qu'elle aurait cette vie de carte postale qu'elle avait rêvée pendant si longtemps.

Elle avait vu sa propre famille heureuse, forte et en bonne santé sur la Terre. Jack avait été là, paraissant juste un peu plus vieux, mais toujours beau et en forme. Par-dessus tout, elle se rappelait la joie et l'absolu enchantement qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux alors qu'il la tenait, allongé sur la douce pelouse de leur jardin. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'herbe et le soleil sur leurs corps alors qu'elle embrassait ses douces lèvres, et que les mains de Jack parcouraient son dos dans la sécurité de leur maison, ses enfants bien-aimés seulement à quelques mètres, en sécurité et prospérant sous la protection de leurs parents. Elle voulait ce futur tellement fort qu'elle pouvait presque entendre leurs voix dans les couloirs désertés du SGC à cette heure tardive de la journée.

Elle avait besoin de Jack. Plus que de nourriture et plus que de sommeil, plus qu'une douche et plus qu'un antalgique pour son mal de tête, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Aussi, elle laissa son corps las s'affaler sur le lit et tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone, appelant automatiquement son portable en fermant les yeux et les couvrant d'un bras, bannissant la lumière désagréable de la pièce, bien qu'étant en veilleuse.

« Sam ! » répondit-il. Il avait attendu son appel, et l'anxiété dans sa voix lui donna envie de le rassurer aussi vite que possible.

« Je vais bien, Jack. Je viens d'arriver dans mes quartiers. Je dois encore me doucher et manger quelque chose, mais avant tout j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix, » expliqua-t-elle doucement, sa tête pulsant et les muscles de son cou raides de tension.

« Landry m'a gardé informé, » remarqua-t-il amèrement. « Nous avons perdu beaucoup de monde, mais ça aurait pu être pire. » Dieu ! Il avait pensé qu'il l'avait perdue, ELLE ! Quand le général avait appelé pour lui faire savoir qu'ils avaient perdu tout contact avec leurs vaisseaux, Jack avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait donné un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sam, Teal'c et Daniel étaient morts, tous à la fois !

C'est à peine s'il avait réussi à ne pas vomir son déjeuner sur son bureau. Il était miraculeusement resté calme et serein pendant leur courte conversation, et il s'était tout de suite mis en autopilote. Il avait informé les personnes qui devaient l'être et donné les ordres nécessaires, pendant tout ce temps il entendait la voix de Landry dans sa tête. « Nous avons perdu le contact, Jack. Ca ne semble pas bon. Je suis désolé. » Mais personne n'aurait été capable de dire, par le ton maîtrisé et désinvolte du Général O'Neill, comme il donnait les ordres et informait ses supérieurs de la situation, qu'il craignait que sa fiancée et ses meilleurs amis n'aient péri avec leurs troupes.

« C'était horrible, Jack. Les Ori nous ont balayés comme si nous n'étions que des insectes qu'ils foulaient du pied. Les vaisseaux étaient énormes et extrêmement puissants. La raison pour laquelle quelques uns d'entre nous sont toujours en vie est qu'ils voulaient des survivants pour propager la nouvelle de leur supériorité. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. » Sam soupira, sa voix triste et étouffée, mais sans larmes.

« Je sais. Comment va Teal'c ? » demanda-t-il, tout aussi doucement.

« Il va s'en tirer. Tu le connais. Il a minimisé les heures de torture qu'il a souffertes sous les mains de l'Alliance Lucian comme si cela n'avait été qu'une promenade de santé. Il était complètement concentré pendant notre petit voyage sur Chulak, mais maintenant il est à l'infirmerie. Le Dr. Lam ne le laissera pas s'en aller avant demain matin, au moins. » Sam sourit vraiment, se rappelant la petite doctoresse jeter un regard noir à Teal'c lorsqu'il avait tenté de quitter son lit. L'ancien Jaffa avait prudemment acquiescé et s'était recouché, se résignant à son destin.

Jack sourit aussi. Teal'c avait toujours été fort et déterminé, mais il était un homme avisé. Il avait toujours respecté le Dr. Fraiser et fait exactement ce qu'elle lui disait. Maintenant, il faisait de même avec son successeur, la fille du Général Landry. Il savait quand lutter et quand se résigner. « Et Vala ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle est aussi à l'infirmerie, et le Dr. Lam veut la garder pendant quelques jours. Elle dit que, étonnamment, elle ne montre aucun signe d'un accouchement récent, mais la blessure à son flanc n'était pas complètement guérie. Elle s'en sortira. Elle était déjà en train de faire des demandes spéciales pour le dîner et d'envoyer Daniel chercher des articles de toilette et des rubans pour ses cheveux. »

« Ces deux-là vont finir par se marier, crois-en ma parole, » dit Jack avec un petit rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Je ne sais pas... Daniel semble à peine la supporter. Mais tu as peut-être raison. Je crois que, au fond, il l'aime bien, » dit-elle d'un air pensif, sa voix devenant plus faible alors que son mal de tête se calmait et qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement sur le lit. « J'étais tellement soulagée quand j'ai entendu sa voix, Jack. Il a réussi à quitter le vaisseau de justesse avant qu'il n'explose. »

« Cet homme a plus de vies qu'un chat, Sam. Il va tous nous enterrer. Tu as eu de la chance aussi, cette fois. » Jack frissonna, se rappelant le compte-rendu de Landry sur le sauvetage risqué de Sam. Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Mitchell ou lui mettre son poing dans la figure. L'homme avait joué avec la vie de Sam, mais il avait réussi son coup et Sam avait survécu.

« Cam est un grand pilote, Jack. J'étais inquiète, je dois l'avouer. Voir l'Odyssée venir tout droit vers moi était... effrayant. Mais il a fait paraître ça facile. Et je commençais vraiment à manquer d'air, donc je pense que c'était la seule option disponible. Ne sois pas fâché contre lui... » supplia-t-elle.

Sam le connaissait trop bien. Mais il devait admettre que le colonel avait sauvé sa vie. Malgré le moyen dangereux par lequel il l'avait fait, le résultat était ce qui comptait. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est fait. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter maintenant. »

« Effectivement, » soupira-t-elle. « Et il y tant de choses que nous devons faire ! »

« Parlant de choses à faire... notre projet de faire des bébés... » commença Jack, mais Sam l'interrompit, sa voix soudain pleine de vigueur, mais ses yeux complètement fermés.

« Oh, Jack ! Tu aurais dû les voir ! Ils étaient beaux et si intelligents ! » se répandit-elle.

« Quoi ? Qui ? » demanda Jack, soudain confus et pensant que peut-être Sam s'était endormie et rêvait.

« Nos enfants ! Jake est très grand et a mes yeux et mon visage, mais parle comme toi. Et les jumelles sont de petites Jack avec des cheveux blonds, et juste aussi turbulentes que toi. »

« Sam, réveille-toi. Carter ! » appela-t-il au téléphone, convaincu à présent qu'elle rêvait et débitait des inepties.

« Je suis réveillée, Jack ! J'essaie de te dire ce que j'ai vu. Quand je flottais dans l'espace, toute seule, j'ai vu notre futur. Et il est merveilleux... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

« Comment... Je veux dire... quoi... ? » se mit-il à balbutier, mais Sam sourit et expliqua d'une voix endormie.

« J'ai eu une vision, Jack. Je sais que ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était trop réel. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de l'herbe et la chaleur du soleil. Je pouvais sentir tes bras autour de moi. J'ai vu notre famille, des années dans le futur, forte, en bonne santé et heureuse. Nous allons gagner cette guerre, Jack. Nous allons battre les Ori. »

« Je sais. Nous trouverons un moyen de nous débarrasser de cette dernière peste. Je me demande juste combien de perte nous subirons, » remarqua Jack avec tristesse.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne vais pas te perdre... et tu ne vas pas me perdre. Nous allons survivre, et nous allons avoir notre famille. Nous allons avoir quatre enfants magnifiques et intelligents qui vont remplir notre vie de rire et de joie. »

« Quatre ? Je pensais que nous avions un Jake et des jumelles, » dit Jack, ne croyant pas vraiment à son rêve, mais prenant un grand plaisir à la fantaisie.

« Les jumelles... sont un peu garçons manqués, comme moi... je crois. Peut-être qu'elles tiennent un peu de moi. La quatrième, et la plus vieille, est Janet. Elle n'était pas là, dans mon rêve. Mais j'ai une image nette d'elle dans mon esprit, comme si je la connaissais déjà. Elle est grande et blonde, avec des yeux sombres, comme les tiens, de très longs cils, mon sourire et une fossette sur la joue gauche. Oh ! et elle adore cuisiner ! »

« Alors elle tient de moi et non de toi, » taquina Jack.

« Très drôle ! Tu verras si je te fais encore mon fameux soufflé, » menaça-t-elle, réalisant vaguement que son mal de tête était passé et elle se tourna sur son côté, étreignant l'oreiller.

« J'aime notre famille, Carter. Je suis impatient de commencer, » murmura-t-il avec amour.

« Moi aussi, Jack. Tu me manques, » murmura-t-elle en réponse. Elle se sentait très somnolente à présent.

« Je nous ai eu une licence de mariage, Sam. Il faut que tu viennes ici dans les deux jours et nous nous marierons, » l'informa-t-il avec une grimace, se demandant si elle allait se mettre à lui crier dessus.

« Mmhh... cord, » dit-elle dans un soupir, et Jack cessa de grimacer.

« Carter ? » appela-t-il doucement.

« Hmmmm ? »

« Sam ? Est-ce que tu viendras bientôt ? »

« Ah-hmmmm. »

Jack resta silencieux pendant une minute il rit alors doucement quand il put entendre distinctement ses doux ronflements. Elle s'était endormie pendant une conversation. Ca devait être une première !

« Bonne nuit, Sam, » murmura Jack tendrement, et il raccrocha. Il sourit au téléphone, se demandant si sa Carter rêvait de leurs quatre beaux enfants turbulents.

The end


	2. Chapter 2 : Morpheus

**Tag to "Morpheus" Episode**

_Pairings__ : Sam/Jack, Daniel/Vala_

_Avertissements : encore plus de guimauve, langage_

_Résumé : Daniel découvre le secret de Jack et Sam, et il partage avec Sam ses sentiments pour Vala._

ooo

**Avant la mission sur Vagonbrei**

Sam fredonnait. Alors qu'elle rangeait activement son labo, mettait de côté les instruments délicats, jetait les feuilles de papier et verrouillait les tiroirs et les armoires, un petit sourire à fossettes se forma sur son visage. Ses yeux avaient cette étincelle de bonheur que Daniel adorait voir et qui lui manquait cruellement quand Sam était préoccupée. Ils brillaient dans la pièce faiblement éclairée alors que la scientifique occupée se déplaçait d'une démarche aérienne, inconsciente de la présence de son ami à la porte.

« Vous savez... je sais que cette mission nous conduira peut-être à l'arme dont nous avons besoin... et tout ça... mais ne soyez pas si heureuse. Ca pourrait être une impasse, » avertit Daniel prudemment, détestant abattre les espoirs de son amie.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle avec désinvolture, s'étant à peine arrêtée dans son travail pour jeter un regard à l'archéologue perplexe. Elle sourit alors, son sourire s'élargissant, et se retourna pour se saisir d'une pile de dossiers et les fourrer dans un tiroir.

Daniel fronça les sourcils et la regarda une autre minute, se demandant pourquoi elle était de si bonne humeur malgré les événements actuels. Il ne devrait pas se tenir là. Il devrait être en train de se préparer pour la mission sur Vagonbrei ou… faire savoir à Vala qu'elle ne venait pas avec eux. Brrr ! Il décida de retarder cela quelques minutes de plus et continua de s'interroger sur la gaieté de son amie.

Elle avait disparu pendant quelques jours après leur retour de leur mission ratée pour empêcher les vaisseaux Ori d'atteindre la galaxie, et il avait présumé qu'elle était allée à DC pour voir Jack. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui était au courant de leur relation intime, aussi sa courte visite à DC n'était pas un secret pour lui.

Ils avaient tous été déprimés et épuisés, et Landry les avaient encouragés à prendre des congés et à se reposer. Daniel avait choisi, à la place, de s'enfermer dans son bureau et de continuer ses recherches. Ils cherchaient désespérément l'arme de Merlin, et il savait que l'information dont ils avaient besoin était quelque part dans les documents qu'ils s'étaient procurés jusque là. Aussi il avait décidé que le repos n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre pour l'instant.

Sa seule distraction durant les derniers jours avait été une Vala agaçante qui, dès sa libération de l'infirmerie, avait insisté 'pour l'aider'. Il avait pensé qu'elle était déjà une distraction pendant qu'elle était confinée au lit, réussissant à perturber sa tranquillité par ses appels incessants pour demander ceci ou cela, partager avec lui ses dernières pensées sur l'endroit où l'arme de Merlin pourrait se trouver, ou simplement lui dire qu'elle s'ennuyait. Mais une fois libérée, son bavardage constant alors qu'il essayait de travailler avait été pire.

Elle n'avait pas non plus manqué une seule occasion de s'accrocher à lui et de le peloter quand ils étaient seuls. Aussi agaçantes soient les interruptions, Daniel devait avouer que cette tendance particulière qu'elle avait ne l'ennuyait pas tant que cela. Il protestait et se dégageait de ses bras après quelques secondes, mais il le faisait pour ne pas l'encourager davantage, pas tant parce que ça l'embêtait.

Il continua d'observer son amie blonde et s'interrogea sur sa bonne humeur quand soudain une idée explosa dans sa tête. « Tous les deux, vous vous êtes mariés, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante, ses yeux s'étrécissant de spéculation.

Sam trébucha en allant vers l'armoire le plus éloignée de son labo et faillit laisser tomber le classeur qu'elle transportait. « Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle finalement, une expression de biche effarée la trahissant.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes mariés ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, faisant deux pas vers le colonel figé. La pensée lui était venue de nulle part, mais quand il lui avait posé la question, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Maintenant... « Vous vous êtes mariés ! N'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec un sourire. La bouche de Sam s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose. Elle essaya de trouver une réponse qui ne serait pas un mensonge et pourtant garderait secret son récent mariage avec Jack. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ! Son sourire éblouissant l'emporta, et Daniel se précipita pour la serrer étroitement dans ses bras. « Sam ! Je suis tellement heureux pour vous ! » se mit-il à dire, l'étouffant dans la plus exubérante démonstration d'affection qu'elle avait jamais reçue de son ami. « Attendez une minute ! Vous vous êtes mariés et vous ne m'avez pas invité ? » s'exclama-t-il soudain, la tenant à présent au bout de ses bras.

« Chut, Daniel ! » répondit Sam d'une voix étouffée. « C'est un secret ! »

« Pourquoi deviez-vous le cacher à moi ? Je vous connais ! Je savais pour vos fiançailles ! J'aurais dû être là ! » répondit-il d'un ton étouffé mais blessé, croisant ses bras avec une expression de colère sur le visage.

« Je sais... Je suis désolée. C'est juste que nous sommes au milieu de cette immense pagaille avec les Ori et nous n'avions pas le sentiment que c'était l'heure pour des occasions heureuses, vous voyez ? Nous ne l'avons dit à personne. Nous avons pris deux employés de bureau du palais de justice comme témoin et avons été mariés en quelques minutes. Je voulais attendre un peu plus longtemps, mais Jack était inflexible pour que nous nous mariions avant... » Sam se reprit avant de se trahir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de révéler autant à son ami, pas encore.

« Avant quoi ? » demanda Daniel.

« Vous savez... » Sam se détourna mal à l'aise, reposant le dossier qu'elle avait encore dans les mains.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Avant quoi ? » demanda Daniel avec entêtement.

« Avant que nous commencions à faire des bébés ! » lui répliqua-t-elle en un murmure, se retournant les bras écartés en un signe de défaite. Daniel était cloué sur place, bouche bée, les yeux sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Vous êtes enceinte ? » demanda-t-il finalement dans un murmure forcé.

« Non ! Daniel... » Sam eut un petit rire alors qu'elle levait ses mains pour prendre le visage de Daniel et le maintenir immobile pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. « J'aimerais essayer, c'est tout. S'il vous plait, soyez discret sur ça. J'aimerais vraiment partager ça avec tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment. »

« Non, bien sûr ! Je ne dirai pas un mot, mais... pourquoi pas ? Quand est-ce que ce sera le bon moment ? » demanda-t-il avec entêtement en la suivant dans la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas. Jack et moi aurons à décider de ça plus tard. C'est juste que je suis lasse de mettre ma vie en stand-by, toujours à attendre qu'une crise majeure soit résolue, » expliqua-t-elle d'un air contrit. Elle s'assit sur son tabouret et baissa la tête, puis leva ses yeux bleus, offrant à son ami une expression penaude. « Je crois que je suis jalouse de Vala qui a eu un bébé, » avoua-t-elle avec une petite grimace. « J'en ai tellement voulu un dernièrement... et je viens d'avoir quarante ans ! »

Le sourire de Daniel revint à son visage, et il fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de sa belle et chère amie, et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. « Je trouve que c'est fantastique, Sam, » dit-il avec tendresse, embrassant sa tête et souriant en la regardant dans les yeux. « Vous allez être la meilleure des mères ! »

« Vous le pensez ? » demanda-t-elle, son éclatant sourire revenant sur son visage.

« Je le sais ! » Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et Sam l'étreignit étroitement, riant de joie et heureuse de pouvoir partager sa joie avec son meilleur ami.

ooo

**Le lendemain de la mission sur Vagonbrei, après leur séjour à l'infirmerie**

« J'ai entendu dire que notre chef sans peur était ici pendant que nous tous étions en quarantaine en train de récupérer, » remarqua doucement Daniel en prenant une gorgée de son café. Sam et lui faisaient une pause de mi-journée au mess, recherchant une certaine normalité qui leur manquait tant.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire... aussi bien de la part du Général Landry que de Jack. Il était furieux que l'I.O.A. exige sa présence à DC avant notre réveil, » répondit Sam en un murmure, prenant une bouchée de jell-o bleu. « Je lui ai assuré que nous allions tous bien, mais il se sent toujours mal de ne pas avoir été là quand nous nous sommes réveillés. Je lui ai rappelé que ces jours-là étaient terminés. » Au regard interrogateur de Daniel, elle expliqua. « Les jours où il pouvait juste s'asseoir à notre chevet jusqu'à ce que nous nous réveillions de notre dernière raclée, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Oh, oui ! Il est un homme occupé, maintenant. Pas de temps à perdre. Tout le monde le réclame, » reconnut Daniel. « Pauvre Jack ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé le voir dans une position comme celle-là, entouré de politiciens, avoir affaire avec les huiles tous les jours... devoir être diplomate, » conclut Daniel, riant aux éclats à sa dernière remarque.

« Vous êtes un homme cruel, Daniel Jackson, » accusa-t-elle, pointant sa cuiller vers lui et plissant les yeux d'un air accusateur, mais elle rit quand même avec lui. « Il allait bien après notre courte conversation. Il avait simplement besoin d'entendre ma voix, je crois, » ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir et un sourire rêveur.

« Mon Dieu, vous êtes vraiment éprise ! Qu'est-il arrivé à toute cette dureté militaire que vous affichiez durant les neuf dernières années ? » taquina Daniel. Sam lui fit un grand sourire en retour, pas ennuyée le moins du monde par ses taquineries.

« C'est passé par la fenêtre, mon ami ! Maintenant, nous nous câlinons comme des chiots, ronronnons comme des chatons... et forniquons comme des lapins ! » susurra-t-elle, pouvant à peine parler à travers ses rires.

« SAM ! » s'écria Daniel, tombant presque de sa chaise sous le choc. Il regarda, bouche bée, son amie autrefois sage, comme il faut et convenable alors qu'elle commençait à tourner au pourpre à force de rire. Les quelques âmes dans le mess se tournèrent pour les regarder, souriant à la vue du colonel amusé et de l'archéologue sidéré.

« Vous-Savez-Qui a une TERRIBLE influence sur vous ! » accusa-t-il, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à la blonde toujours écroulée de rire sur sa chaise en face de lui.

« Je sais ! N'est-ce pas génial ? » répondit-elle, gloussant toujours. « Dieu ! Il faudra que je lui raconte ça ! L'expression sur votre visage était impayable ! » Et son rire hystérique reprit.

« Très bien, riez à mes dépens. Je suis content que ça vous amuse, » céda-t-il. « Mais je vais avoir une discussion avec cet homme. »

« Oh, non, vous ne ferez pas ça ! Si vous avez une 'discussion' avec lui, j'aurai une 'discussion' avec Vala, » menaça-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » répliqua Daniel, ses yeux à nouveaux comme des soucoupes. « De quoi parleriez-vous avec Vala ? »

« Aw, allez, Daniel ! Vous pouvez peut-être tromper tout le monde avec votre attitude blasée quand vous êtes près d'elle, mais je vous connais mieux que ça, » taquina-t-elle son sourire énorme et éloquent.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez dire ! » se défendit-il. « Cette femme est une peste. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est... et vous adorez ça ! » affirma Sam, ses yeux étincelant de malice.

« Vous passez définitivement trop de temps avec votre 'cher Général'. Vous devenez aussi agaçante que lui, » dit-il, prenant une autre gorgée de son café et évitant les yeux perspicaces de son amie.

« Daniel, c'est très bien de l'apprécier, vous savez ? Elle est très drôle et... en dépit de ses excentricités, c'est une personne aimante et bien... au fond d'elle. Et elle a cet IMMENSE béguin pour vous ! Rien que ça me dit qu'elle n'est pas un cas désespéré, » dit Sam, son rire à présent doux et compréhensif.

« Je sais qu'elle n'est pas totalement mauvaise. Je veux dire... elle a risqué sa vie quand nous avons détruit la première Superporte. Elle n'avait pas à faire ça, » acquiesça-t-il, à présent sérieux. « C'est juste que... » s'interrompit-il, puis secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« Quoi, Daniel ? » demanda doucement Sam, sa main caressant affectueusement son bras par-dessus la table.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer à Sha're, » avoua-t-il, ses yeux soudains voilés de mélancolie.

« Oh, Daniel ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de commisération, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cela.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Elles ne pourraient être plus différentes ! Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'impression d'être infidèle à la mémoire de ma femme décédée ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis en fait plus inquiet par les sentiments de Vala. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sam, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

« Oui ! Et si je m'autorise à commencer quelque chose avec elle, et qu'ensuite je découvre que je ne peux pas l'aimer, que je n'arrive pas à ressentir pour elle ce que je ressentais pour Sha're ? Et si je la blessais ? » demanda Daniel d'une voix angoissée. « Je sais qu'elle semble dure et superficielle. Mais je pense qu'en grande partie, ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle a beaucoup souffert, Sam. Elle était l'hôte d'un Goa'uld, et vous savez comment c'est ! Elle a été torturée et persécutée par son propre peuple, et elle a dû survivre en ne se fiant qu'à son intelligence pendant des années, toujours toute seule. Elle ne mérite pas que quelqu'un piétine ses sentiments. Ce ne serait pas juste. »

« Daniel, vous devez avoir davantage foi en elle. Vous venez vous-même de mentionner tout ce qu'elle a dû subir. Elle peut surmonter tout ce qu'on lui jettera au visage. La priver de l'opportunité d'avoir une relation avec un homme bien et honnête n'est pas la bonne manière de la protéger, » argumenta Sam avec sagesse, ses yeux sincères sur son ami.

Daniel fixa Sam pendant un long moment. Ses yeux bleus soutinrent les siens alors que sa main caressait son bras affectueusement. Sa grande main couvrit alors la sienne et serra ses doigts. Son sourire revint lentement, mais finalement il hocha la tête. Sam lui rendit le sourire, puis ses yeux surprirent les regards subreptices des personnes aux tables proches, et elle se redressa, retirant lentement sa main de la sienne et retourna à son jell-o. Sa soudaine posture inconfortable incita Daniel à regarder autour de lui et à surprendre les regards curieux et les sourires cachés de quelques soldats présents au mess.

« Je crois que vous allez avoir cette discussion avec Jack, après tout, Daniel, » murmura-t-elle la bouche pleine de jell-o.

« Quoi ? » Il sursauta légèrement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Si la rumeur est aussi rapide qu'elle l'était auparavant, les nouvelles de notre liaison vont atteindre ses oreilles avant la fin de la journée, » prédit Sam, haussant les sourcils.

« Notre liaison ? Oh, super ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes pour garder Vala à distance de moi. Maintenant vous me voulez aussi ? » taquina-t-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui balança une cuillérée de jell-o qu'il tenta de rattraper avec sa bouche. Quand il échoua misérablement, ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rires. Oh, oui ! Alimenter la rumeur était très drôle, parfois !

The end


	3. Chapter 3 : The Pegasus Project

**Tag to "The Pegasus Project" Episode**

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles, de plus en plus de guimauve._

_Résumé : Sam et Jack ont l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble après sa première visite à Atlantis._

ooo

Le corps luisant de Sam était extra-sensible. Après des heures de rapports sexuels passionnés avec son mari, sa peau crépita quasiment lorsque la barbe de Jack effleura sa chair, se dirigeant une fois de plus vers sa féminité palpitante. Ses membres épuisés tremblèrent et sa respiration s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque sa bouche brûlante prit à nouveau possession d'elle, et elle gémit éperdument. « Jaaack ! Faisons une pause... s'il te plait, » supplia-t-elle.

« Fatiguée, Carter ? » taquina-t-il alors que sa langue traçait des cercles autour de son clitoris très sensible. Il ne put empêcher le sourire suffisant de s'afficher sur ses traits lorsqu'il entendit sa femme demander grâce.

« Dieu, Jack... qu'as-tu pris ? » réussit-elle à demander, puis haleta et gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il suça avec force son bouton.

« Rien, » répondit-il sans se démonter, soulevant à peine sa bouche occupée entre ses jambes tremblantes, mais il prit alors pitié d'elle et, après une petite morsure qui arracha un cri de surprise, il remonta sur son corps pour enfouir son visage dans son cou humide.

« Rien ? Je ne te crois pas ! Tu m'as entreprise avant même que je n'aie le temps de poser mes sacs, et nous y sommes depuis... » Elle plissa les yeux sur le réveil sur la table de chevet dans l'obscurité, « trois heures et demi, plus ou moins. »

« Et ? » dit-il à nouveau avec un grand sourire, il passa sa langue sur la peau salée jusqu'à son oreille droite. Ses protestations l'amusaient grandement car c'était habituellement elle qui était insatiable.

« Et... n'es-TU pas fatigué ? Je sais que nous essayons de faire un bébé, mais je déteste t'informer que le nombre de fois que nous le faisons au cours d'une nuit n'améliore pas vraiment les chances. »

« Et qui dit que je fais l'amour passionnément à ma femme parce que j'essaie de faire un bébé ? Il se fait que la pensée de te rendre enceinte... eh bien, m'excite. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. » Et pour prouver ses dires, son érection poussa contre sa cuisse.

« C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux exorbités, déchirée entre le rire et l'affliction.

« Oh, si ! » dit-il avec un petit rire en coin diabolique. « Ca ne me dérange pas. Tu peux rester étendue et te détendre. Je ferai tout le boulot cette fois, » susurra-t-il dans ses cheveux, ses mains déjà occupées sur ses seins.

« Jack, si tu me fais jouir encore une fois, je crois que je vais me vaporiser sur le champ, » gémit-elle entre deux halètements. Jack pinçait sans merci les pointes de ses seins et mordillait son cou sensible.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de tester cette théorie, Carter, » répondit-il sans remords, et procéda à ouvrit sans douceur ses jambes pour se positionner.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » gémit Sam lorsqu'il entra brutalement dans son humidité glissante et se logea dans le col de l'utérus en une seule poussée rapide.

« Détends-toi, Sam, » gronda Jack, son corps au-dessus d'elle. « Détends-toi. »

Six heures plus tard, Sam se réveilla aux doux ronflements de Jack contre son ventre. Il avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle, les draps emmêlés entre leurs corps et ses jambes passées d'une manière possessive par-dessus les siennes. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses cheveux argentés, à peine visibles dans la semi obscurité de l'aube, et sa main vint automatiquement à son visage, enroulant ses doigts dans les douces mèches. Sa douce caresse le fit changer de position et arrêta son ronflement, mais ne le réveilla pas.

Il devait être épuisé ! Elle savait qu'elle l'était. Ceci avait été le rapport sexuel le plus long et le plus intense de sa vie. Et elle devait avouer que, malgré ses protestations de la nuit dernière, elle avait été pratiquement mise en pièces par le plaisir alors qu'elle jouissait chaque fois sans exception. Son corps réagissait au sien comme s'il avait été fait pour ses seules mains, et malgré sa fatigue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se perdre en lui chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'homme était une menace à sa maîtrise de soi dans la meilleure des circonstances. Il avait toujours eu ce don. Il pouvait la perturber d'un regard, la faire fondre d'un sourire, et la mettre en feu d'un toucher. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Pas au lit, ni en dehors. Mais elle devait avouer qu'il semblait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit non plus. Toutes ces années de désirs ardents et de dénégation leur faisaient chérir l'autre plus qu'ils n'auraient cru possible. Le fait qu'ils vivaient avec la possibilité de perdre l'autre à tout moment contribuait aussi à leur passion et dévotion l'un pour l'autre. Ils vivaient pour le présent, mais désiraient plus que tout un futur ensemble.

Les réflexions de Sam furent interrompues par le soudain halètement de Jack et la tension immédiate de ses bras autour d'elle. La main de Sam s'était immobilisée dans ses cheveux, mais caressait à présent doucement sa tête avec inquiétude. Jack se tendit à nouveau, et sa respiration devint haletante puis s'accéléra alors que ses membres remuaient nerveusement. Il rêvait. Sam avait été assez souvent témoin de ses cauchemars pour se rendre compte qu'il était aux prises d'un particulièrement pénible. Aussi elle n'hésita pas. Sa main vint à son épaule et elle le secoua pour le réveiller. Mauvais choix. Un instant Jack était couché sur elle et l'instant d'après il était à genoux sur elle, sa main gauche la tenant par gorge et sa droite prête à donner un coup. « JAACK ! ARRETE ! » réussit-elle à crier tout en essayant de desserrer la prise sur son cou avec sa main droite alors que la gauche essayait de parer son poing.

« Sam ! » haleta-t-il, se réveillant brusquement et baissant la tête sur les yeux terrifiés de sa femme. « Mon Dieu ! » gémit-il, et il couvrit son visage de ses mains alors qu'il s'asseyait sur ses talons à côté d'elle. « Je suis tellement désolé, » dit-il d'une voix hachée à travers ses doigts.

« Ce n'est rien ! Je suis avec toi, mon chéri. Je suis là, et tout va bien. » Elle se redressa instantanément et mit ses bras autour de lui, son cœur se brisant en le sentant trembler à la suite de son cauchemar. Elle laissa sa tête aller sur son dos alors qu'il se penchait sur le lit, essayant encore de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver son calme. Elle embrassa sa nuque et chuchota des mots apaisants jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente se détendre et commencer à respirer normalement.

Après quelques minutes, Jack la saisit en une fervente étreinte et se recoucha, la tirant sur son torse et caressant ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé, Sam. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... ou te blesser. Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète, ne se détendant à nouveau que quand elle secoua la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Non, Jack. Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu peur. Est-ce que tu vas bien maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux sur lui, inquiète. Les siens étaient fixés sur le plafond, et Sam ne put rater la douleur peinte sur son visage.

« Etait-ce si dur ? » demanda-t-elle. « Raconte-moi. » Sa demande fut dite d'une voix douce, mais il y a quelque temps de cela, ils avaient décidé que partager les cauchemars avec l'autre les rendaient moins terrifiants, moins menaçants, et moins probable de revenir les hanter. Ceux de Jack étaient généralement plus violents et pénibles, mais ceux de Sam pouvaient être aussi très sombres et vivaces.

« Nous étions dans un de ces vaisseaux... l'Odyssée, je crois. Les Ori nous bombardaient. J'ai vu Teal'c mourir sous un tas de décombres... J'ai vu Daniel disparaître dans l'espace quand une cloison a explosé. Même Jonas était là... mort aussi. Je courais à travers le vaisseau... à ta recherche... hurlant ton nom. C'était étrange. Je savais que nous combattions les Ori, mais je tombais par hasard sur tous ces Goa'uld vêtus de façon criarde et des Jaffa armés jusqu'aux dents qui essayaient de m'empêcher de t'atteindre. Je n'avais que mes mains nues pour me battre, mais je continuais à m'enfoncer dans leurs rangs, frappant des poings… des pieds. Je les laissais derrière et ne regardais jamais en arrière, mais j'avais l'impression que je ne progressais pas du tout. Je savais juste que je devais t'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Puis je t'ai vue au bout du couloir, et tu étais enceinte. Tu étais ronde mais aussi belle que jamais. Tu te tenais juste là, m'appelant et m'attendant. Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, que j'étais presque là. Mais c'est alors que cet énorme Jaffa s'est mis sur mon chemin. Je voulais le tuer. Non… pas seulement le tuer. Je voulais le démembrer. Et puis je t'ai entendue hurler mon nom, et j'ai levé mon poing pour le frapper… pour l'écarter de mon chemin. Et puis c'était toi… me regardant les yeux pleins de terreur. » Jack soupira, et il passa une main lasse sur ses traits. « J'ai failli te frapper. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! » dit Sam avec fermeté. « Nous allons bien. Nous allons tous les deux bien, Jack, » murmura-t-elle, caressant sa poitrine tendrement. « C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler autant de nos batailles. Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire que tu connaisses chaque détail sans exception. Ca ne fait qu'empirer tes cauchemars. » Sam ferma les yeux de regret. Entre chaque rapport, elle avait raconté en détail comment ils avaient réussi à bloquer indéfiniment les Ori de la Voie Lactée en connectant un trou noir à la Superporte. Cela avait été délicat, mais ils avaient réussir à le faire avec de la persévérance et beaucoup de chance. Ils avaient même réussi à détruire un vaisseau Wraith qui les menaçait et un des quatre vaisseaux Ori qui les avaient envahis.

« Non, Carter. C'est mieux que je sache ce qui se passe réellement. Mon imagination peut être pire que la réalité, crois-moi. De plus, tu m'en parles parce que je te le demande. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je déteste te voir souffrir comme ça, » avoua-t-elle, sa voix se brisant de détresse. Elle le serra étroitement, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Jack lui rendit l'étreinte et embrassa ses cheveux.

« Je survivrai, Sam. J'ai vécu avec des cauchemars presque toute ma vie. Ils font partie de moi. Je sais comment les gérer. De plus, il y a un bon côté avec les cauchemars… » suggéra-t-il d'un ton léger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand je me réveille, la réalité est toujours meilleure, peu importe qui est en train de nous botter les fesses à ce moment-là, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Jack ! » s'écria Sam en riant doucement. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois un tel optimiste. »

« J'ai appris de la meilleure. Je ne l'ai pas toujours été. Au contraire, j'était plutôt pessimiste. »

« Je me rappelle, » sourit-elle contre sa poitrine.

« C'est alors que cet ange doré est entré dans ma vie et m'a fait baisser la garde. Elle m'a désarmé d'un sourire éclatant et m'a conquis de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle a troublé mon esprit avec son charabia technique et m'a rendu fou de désir. Elle m'a fait tomber à nouveau amoureux et m'a fait désirer être un homme meilleur que je ne l'étais. Elle a partagé son âme avec moi et m'a redonné l'envie de vivre. Puis elle a partagé un rêve avec moi, et m'a convaincu que nous triompherions de tout ce qui se mettrait sur notre chemin. Elle m'a fait croire que j'avais encore une chance à une vie longue, merveilleuse et heureuse. »

Sam écouta, mais ne put parler. Le Jack O'Neill habituellement bourru et laconique parlait avec ses tripes. Il se mettait à nu et lui offrait son coeur sans hésitation. Sa gorge se serra, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de déposer un baiser sur sa poitrine et de le serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Que pourrais-je faire pour payer tout cela en retour ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite. Sam sourit et le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes de joie.

« Tu le fais déjà, Jack. Tu me rends si heureuse ! » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Et ses lèvres descendirent sur les siennes pour un baiser doux et aimant.

The end


	4. Chapter 4: Insiders

**Tag to "Insiders" Episode**

_Avertissements : Situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Sam parle à Jack de la visite de Ba'al, et Jack tente de lui apprendre à jouer au poker._

ooo

« Jack ! C'est moi, » murmura Sam précipitamment dans le téléphone de son labo.

« Salut, moi ! Non pas que je me plaigne, mais comment se fait-il que tu m'appelles au milieu de la journée ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu pourrais dire ça. Tu ne croiras jamais qui vient d'atterrir à l'extérieur de la montagne, » répondit-elle toujours d'une voix murmurée et précipitée. Elle s'était échappée quelques minutes pour mettre Jack au courant, mais ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se mette à la chercher, aussi elle devait faire vite.

« Atterri ? Un Tok'ra ? » demanda Jack.

« Ba'al ! » répondit-elle.

Après un instant de choc, Jack réagit, « Quoi ? »

« Ba'al, ou ce que nous pensons être un de ses clones, est venu se rendre de lui-même. Il semble tenter de se cacher des autres clones. Au fait, il est aussi arrogant que jamais ! »

« Sois prudente, Sam. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule avec lui à aucun moment. Ce serpent est dangereux. »

« Evidemment, Jack ! Je ne suis pas un cadet, pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ça, » répondit-elle d'un ton agacé.

« Je sais. Excuse-moi. C'est juste que c'est... eh bien... je sais ce dont le type est capable. Et je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, même si tu es un Colonel à la cinquantaine, » répondit-il en plaisantant.

« La cinquan... ! Oh ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis, » gronda-t-elle dans le téléphone, mais son petit rire la fit sourire. Peu importait combien il l'agaçait, il parvenait toujours à la faire sourire. « Très bien, M. le Général, je dois y aller. Je te rappellerai plus tard. Je suis sûre que le Général Landry va t'appeler bientôt. »

« En fait, il est en attente. Je venais d'avoir son appel quand tu as appelé. J'essaierai de paraître surpris quand il me parlera de Ba'al. »

« QUOI ! Merde ! Pourquoi as-tu décroché si tu étais occupé avec lui ? J'aurais pu appeler plus tard ! » dit Sam, roulant ses yeux en imaginant le Général Landry attendant patiemment à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« J'ai mes priorités, voilà pourquoi. Ma femme était en ligne. Mais maintenant, je ferais mieux de retourner à lui. Nous parlerons plus tard. Au revoir, Carter. »

« Au revoir, Jack. » Sam gronda encore après avoir raccroché. Parfois, il agissait encore comme un adolescent ! Elle espérait très fort que le Général Landry ne découvrirait pas qu'elle était la raison de son attente.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de briefing, ses espoirs furent douchés. « Vous m'avez battu ! » lui murmura Landry énigmatiquement en prenant sa place à la table. Les yeux de Sam s'arrondirent davantage alors qu'elle se figeait sur place, mais son sourire bon enfant la fit se détendre. Au moins, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

ooo

**Une semaine plus tard **

« Je me suis sentie tellement stupide ! » dit Sam en ramassant ses cartes sur la table. Elle les inspecta et lança quelques jetons dans le tas au milieu. « Je lui ai donné ce pourquoi il était venu. Je n'ai pas compris qu'il avait un plan pour s'échapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. »

Jack égala sa mise sans même lui jeter un regard et répondit en parcourant attentivement ses propres cartes avec une expression impassible sur le visage. « Il nous a tous dupés. L'animal est un sadique, mais il n'est pas stupide. ET tu n'avais pas vraiment de choix. Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser se mettre à tuer les gens. »

« Je déteste ça quand ça arrive. C'est une chose que d'avoir affaire à ta propre mort, mais quand les autres sont impliqués... » Elle sourit en plaçant une autre mise. « Et il m'a ébranlée ! Il m'a donné la chair de poule. 'Nous ne rêvions pas de vous tuer', » imita-t-elle. « Il m'a donné l'impression d'être sale. »

« Il ne... t'a pas touchée, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux de Jack se fixèrent sur les siens, attendant une réponse sincère. Sam rencontra son regard et secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais je dois avouer que, pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne le fasse. Il est flippant ! » dit-elle avec un frisson. Elle ajouta alors quelques jetons supplémentaires sur le tas. « Je souhaiterais qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'otages. Je ne lui aurais jamais donné ces coordonnées. »

« Les choses deviennent beaucoup plus compliquées quand d'autres vies sont en jeu, » acquiesça-t-il en relevant sa mise et il augmenta la sienne, puis il demanda, « Comment va l'Agent Barrett, au fait ? »

Sam sourit au ton de sa voix. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle n'aurait jamais noté le changement dans sa voix. Mais elle savait bien que les agissements de l'Agent Barrett et ses mots envers elle dans le mess avaient mis Jack en colère. « Il va bien. C'est évident que son esprit avait été falsifié. Il a des trous dans sa mémoire et a avoué finalement que quelque chose ne devait pas être correct. Ils essaient maintenant de découvrir qui aurait pu faire ça et quand. Il n'est pas très content. Il est toujours en congé et m'a appelée hier pour s'excuser. »

« Comme il se devait, » dit Jack sombrement.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute, Jack ! » le défendit-elle.

« Pas le fait que son esprit ait été embrouillé, mais il a dépassé les bornes avec toi. Je m'en fous de sa position au NID ! » réfuta-t-il avec un peu plus de fougue qu'il n'avait voulu.

« Tu... n'as parlé de ça avec personne... n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Tu m'as demandé de ne pas le faire, donc je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais le type doit tourner la page. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser qu'il a une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, avec toi ? » argua-t-il d'un ton bourru.

« Rien, vraiment. Je pense qu'il était juste... confus. Il a agi bizarrement à plus d'une occasion. Je veux dire... il n'aurait jamais défié le Général Landry comme il l'a fait s'il avait eu toute sa tête, » argumenta-t-elle.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler de nous, » suggéra Jack. « Il sait tenir sa langue. »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas une menace pour nous, Jack. Et il n'est pas un ami si proche que ça. Je préférerais ne pas partager la nouvelle de notre relation avec d'autres personnes. C'est assez gênant que le Général Landry et Walter soient au courant, en plus de Daniel, Teal'c et Cassie. J'ai encore l'impression que le général me traite avec plus d'indulgence qu'il ne ferait autrement. »

« Il te traite comme il le doit parce qu'il sait combien tu es importante et combien il a besoin de toi, Sam. Le Général Hammond faisait la même chose, et je ne pense pas que son amitié avec ton père en était la raison. En fait, je sais que ça ne l'était pas. Il était sur mon dos quand il pensait que j'étais trop exigeant ou trop bourru avec toi. »

Sam cessa finalement de prêter attention au poker et laissa ses mains tomber sur la table. « Il a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise que Jack n'ait jamais partagé cela avec elle auparavant.

« Oh, oui ! Il avait et il a encore un faible pour toi. Il pense que tu es la meilleure chose depuis l'invention de la roue, » faisant une grimace, il dit, « va comprendre ! »

« Jack ! » s'écria-t-elle en riant. « D'accord, j'annonce ! » dit-elle avec un sourire de défi. Elle l'avait observé attentivement, et étant donné son attitude détendue et presque ennuyée avec le jeu, elle devinait que le jeu de Jack n'était rien comparé à son brelan de rois.

Jack posa calmement ses cartes et Sam en resta bouche bée. Quatre huit la fixaient de la surface dure, et elle regarda avec envie au tas de jetons lorsque les grandes mains de Jack le tira vers lui. « Désolé, Carter, » dit-il, visiblement pas désolé du tout.

« Je ne veux plus jouer ! Je n'arrive jamais à te battre. Quand j'ai une assez bonne main, tu cesses de miser ! » se plaignit-elle d'un ton grincheux.

« Tu te trahis, Carter. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Ils ont tendance à s'agrandir juste un tout petit peu quand tu obtiens une bonne carte. Quand tu n'as pas ce que tu veux, tu fixes juste les cartes un peu trop longtemps, » expliqua-t-il en battant les cartes.

« Oh ! Je ne serai jamais capable de gagner. Comment suis-je censée contrôler mes yeux ? Je ne pourrais pas voir ce que je fais ! »

« C'est une question de stratégie. Tu décides comment tu vas agir avant même que le jeu ne commence, » lui enseigna-t-il en distribuant une nouvelle donne. Sam hocha simplement la tête et ramassa les cinq cartes sur la table.

« En tout cas... Malcolm va beaucoup mieux, et il est censé retourner en service bientôt, » l'informa-t-elle avec désinvolture alors qu'elle adoptait une expression impassible pour examiner son jeu pendant exactement cinq secondes, les comptant dans sa tête, puis posa les cartes à l'envers. Elle en tira trois qu'elle poussa vers Jack et il lui en redonna trois, les jetant d'une main experte vers elle.

« Bonne tactique. Tu amènes la conversation vers quelque chose qui me rend inconfortable. L'appeler 'Malcolm' est particulièrement bien vu ! » complimenta Jack avec un hochement de tête, ne la regardant jamais.

« J'étais juste... d'accord, tu m'as eue, » avoua-t-elle avec un soupir. Elle essayait très dur, cependant, de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle avait maintenant deux as dans la main.

« C'est OK. Tu as affaire à un maître. C'est sans espoir pour toi, » répondit-il d'un ton suffisant.

« Tu es l'homme le plus suffisant que j'ai jamais rencontré ! » accusa-t-elle, secouant la tête en le regardant.

« J'ai des raisons de l'être. Je suis un Général au Pentagone, le Président des Etats-Unis est mon pote, j'ai botté les fesses des Goa'uld pendant des années, un de mes meilleurs amis est un petit alien gris qui pense que je suis l'humain le plus avancé, et j'ai la femme la plus sexy de la galaxie. » Sam avait un sourire en coin et roulait des yeux jusqu'à la dernière remarque. Cela la fit réfléchir pendant un moment.

« La femme la plus sexy ? Tu veux parler du Jumper des Anciens, comme ils les appellent à Atlantis ? »

« Noon... je veux parler de toi, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin à damner un saint, et ses yeux quittèrent ses cartes pour la transpercer d'un regard intense et sexy qui la fit trembler de l'intérieur. Sam lui retourna son sourire suggestif avec un des siens et lâcha les cartes au milieu de la table.

« Prêt pour une chevauchée, mon Général ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton provocateur.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il jeta juste ses cartes, se leva et contourna la table, la tirant, sans douceur, hors de sa chaise. Sa bouche descendit pour dévorer la sienne avec assez de force pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière, la faisant gémir.

« Bonne tactique, Carter, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres un instant plus tard alors qu'ils haletaient tous les deux, luttant avec les vêtements de l'autre. « Mon jeu était meilleur que le tien. » Sa main droite réussit enfin à saisir un sein découvert, et il serra doucement, la faisant gémir à nouveau.

« C'est vrai, » susurra-t-elle en réponse, ne se référant absolument pas au poker. Elle s'abandonna alors aux violentes sensations qu'il réussissait toujours à éveiller en elle. S'il savait vraiment le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, l'homme serait absolument insupportable !

The end


	5. Chapter 5 : Uninvited

**Tag to "Uninvited" Episode**

_Avertissement : sous-entendus sexuels guimauve_

_Résumé : Les tentatives de Sam et Jack pour que Sam soit enceinte sont contrariées._

ooo

Jack retourna à pied à son bureau du Pentagone comme s'il se rendait à la potence. La réunion qu'il venait de quitter avait été ennuyeuse comme prévue et sans intérêt, mais la pile de paperasse qui l'attendait sur son bureau n'était pas plus attirante. Il se passa une main lasse dans ses mèches grises récemment coupées alors qu'il passait près du bureau de sa secrétaire en soupirant. « Des appels ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton grincheux.

Sally lui jeta un regard d'excuse et secoua sa tête aux cheveux gris sombre. « Désolée, mon Général. Juste quelques appels concernant le travail. » Elle savait quel appel l'intéressait vraiment, et elle ressentit un bref instant d'agacement envers le Lieutenant Colonel qui avait manqué de téléphoner. Bien sûr, elle savait que la femme du Général appellerait dès qu'elle pourrait, mais l'éclair de déception dans les yeux du Général éveilla son instinct maternel, et elle aurait griffé quiconque aurait osé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, déranger son patron à cet instant.

Jack ne fit pas de commentaire et hocha simplement la tête. Il entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte silencieusement puis il s'effondra dans le fauteuil en cuir et se retourna pour regarder l'extérieur par la fenêtre. C'était un jour morne, des nuages sombres et une pluie imminente assombrissant d'une note supplémentaire son humeur déjà sombre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'appeler ? Elle aurait déjà dû faire son rapport ! Le nœud familier de peur à tout jamais présent en lui se noua encore plus, rendant sa poitrine douloureuse et provoquant des élancement dans sa tête. Que diable avait-elle à faire là-bas, de toute façon ? Il y a avait assez de Marines armés de fusils dans les bois. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être là-bas, à chasser des créatures aliens.

Il sortit les photos arrivées récemment de la chemise posée sur le bureau et grimaça à nouveau à l'épouvantable créature que Teal'c et Vala avaient tuée sur P9J-333. C'était un monstre énorme à l'allure puissante. Les crocs seuls auraient pu déchirer un homme en deux, et comme il se rappelait le compte rendu, la bête avait fait cela plusieurs fois déjà. Maintenant, Sam avait rejoint SG1 et le Général Landry au chalet de Jack dans le Minnesota où ils tentaient de capturer ou de tuer un autre de ces montres.

Sam avait essayé de lui expliquer comment ces créatures devenaient réelles à partir de leur dimension, mais il avait cessé d'écouter au moment où elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait se joindre à la chasse à son chalet.

_« Et pourquoi, exactement, dois-tu aller là-bas chasser cette chose ? N'a-t-on pas besoin de toi au SGC ? » l'avait-il interrompue brutalement._

_« Les choses sont sous contrôle là-bas, Jack. Et j'apporte la technologie dont nous avons besoin pour détecter ces bêtes. Tu le saurais si tu avais écouté, » répondit-elle avec agacement. « Nous n'allons pas avoir une autre dispute sur ça, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Jack savait qu'elle avait raison. Son inquiétude pour sa sécurité était quelque chose sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas être un facteur dans ce qu'elle ferait ou ne ferait pas pour le programme. « Non, nous n'allons pas nous disputer. Je... peu importe ! Quand reviens-tu ? » avait-il demandé d'une voix résignée._

_« Si nous réussissons, nous renverrons les créatures au SGC pour que le Dr. Redden les dissèque, et SG1, Vala et le Général Landry resteront au chalet, tout comme nous avions prévu avant que tout cela ne commence. Le Général Landry est inflexible sur le fait d'avoir du temps pour se 'familiariser' avec nous. Je pense que nous serons de retour dans moins d'une semaine. »_

_« Essaye de ne pas paraître si enthousiaste, » avait remarqué Jack d'un ton sarcastique. « Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Rappelle-toi combien de temps tu as résisté pour venir avec moi au chalet. Maintenant tu es celle qui veut y retourner tout le temps. »_

_« J'ai résisté pour venir au chalet parce que je ne pouvais pas me faire confiance avec toi près de moi, et tu le sais. Je faisais ce qui était sage et évitais la tentation. Et maintenant, ce n'est pas le chalet que j'aime tant, Jack. C'est de t'avoir pour moi toute seule. Je n'ai absolument rien contre leur compagnie dans les conditions normales. C'est juste que je suis contrariée de passer du temps ici avec eux quand je pourrais le passer avec toi, à essayer de faire notre bébé. Je vais commencer à ovuler dans deux jours, Jack. C'est une telle perte ! »_

_« Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous essayerons de nous rattraper le mois prochain. » Il était déçu aussi. Mais ajouter ses sentiments à la situation n'arrangerait rien._

_« J'adore entendre ça ! » avait-elle répondu d'une voix rauque, ce qui avait incité une réponse immédiate de son corps et l'avait fait sourire malgré son inquiétude._

Ils avaient raccroché, son absence étant déjà remarquée à une réunion, mais depuis cette conversation, il avait attendu une mise à jour sur le déroulement de la chasse. Il commençait probablement à faire noir dans le Minnesota, et il espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'essayaient pas de chasser ce monstre dans l'obscurité.

Une heure plus tard, Jack était plongé dans ses rapports quand le téléphone sonna enfin. Il savait que c'était Sam. Sally retenait tous les autres appels à moins qu'ils ne soient urgents. « Sam ! » répondit-il, et sa douce voix sur la ligne détendit immédiatement la tension dans les muscles de son cou.

« Salut, Jack. Désolée qu'il m'ait fallu si longtemps pour appeler. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion avant. Trop de monde autour, » dit-elle à voix basse en s'éloignant du chalet avec son portable.

« Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

« Oui ! Je vais très bien. Personne n'a été blessé, et nous en avons eu deux ! Tu te rends compte ? Nous avons eu de la chance que pas plus de personnes n'aient été attaquées avant notre arrivée ici. »

« Deux ?! » Mon Dieu ! La menace avait été encore plus grande qu'il ne craignait.

« Oui. Les carcasses sont déjà en route vers le SGC et aux soins du Dr. Redden. Elle a quatre soldats avec elle dans la salle prêts à zater cette fois. »

« Ne la blâme pas. Est-ce que tu es certaine qu'il ne reste plus de ces créatures qui rôdent dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Nous sommes quasiment sûrs, mais quelques hommes à nous vont finir de balayer la zone pour s'en assurer. »

« Très bien. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites maintenant ? » Jack décida de laisser tomber le sujet, sachant qu'il devait faire confiance à ses hommes pour faire correctement leur travail.

« Comme je l'avais prédit, le Général Landry ne veut pas nous laisser partir d'ici avant quelques jours. Il a promis une surveillance passionnante des oiseaux tôt demain matin, j'en meurs d'impatience ! » Sam roula des yeux quand la réponse de Jack fut un ricanement.

« Eh bien, amusez-vous bien. En fait, je suis jaloux ! » Il l'était vraiment. Passer du temps à cultiver leur amitié au chalet était bien mieux que sa situation actuelle, enterré jusqu'au cou dans la paperasse derrière un bureau au Pentagone... tout seul.

« Très drôle, Jack. Au moins, je me suis souvenue d'emporter des cartes et des jetons pour le poker. Je vais les lessiver ce soir, et je t'appellerai demain soir pour te raconter comment j'ai fait. Je t'aime ! » dit-elle tendrement avec un sourire.

« Je t'aime plus. Prends bien soin de toi, et pas de quartier pour les idiots sans méfiance. » Jack raccrocha, de bien meilleure humeur. Il sourit à l'image d'un SG1 somnolent en train de flâner dans les bois avec des jumelles aux petites heures du matin avec un Hank Landry super excité. Il n'avait jamais compris sa fascination pour les oiseaux. Il prit une profonde respiration, et se rendit compte que sa tête, sa poitrine et son ventre ne le gênaient plus. Il remercia pour la millième fois qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit, avait épargné Sam, et sourit encore plus d'anticipation alors qu'il imaginait la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait toucher sa peau douce et embrasser sa bouche suave.

ooo

**Le soir suivant**

« Tu es encore en retard ! » répondit Jack d'un ton bourru.

« Désolée, chéri. J'ai dû m'échapper du chalet après le dîner pour pouvoir t'appeler. Je suis assise sur notre endroit préféré près du ponton, et tu me manques tellement ! » répondit-elle avec tristesse.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Jack avec une inquiétude déconcertée. Sam ne paraissait pas habituellement si démoralisée, surtout quand elle était censée s'amuser à se lier avec ses amis.

« Oui. Tu me manques, c'est tout... et je crois que je suis frustrée. J'ai pris ma température ce matin et, c'est sûr, je suis en train d'ovuler. Tu es là-bas, et je suis ici... tu vois. Ca fait chier ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vérifie si Thor est dans le coin ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait te téléporter et te délivrer sur mon seuil pendant quelques heures, » suggéra Jack en plaisantant.

« Vraiment ? Tu crois que... ? » dit-elle ragaillardie, mais se reprit alors. « Oh, merde ! Tu ne faisais que plaisanter, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

« Je plaisantais... mais maintenant, je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Ca va aller, Carter. Nous aurons notre bébé, tôt ou tard. Savourons juste l'un l'autre pendant que nous essayons. Et essaie de ne pas être stressée. Ca n'aidera pas. »

« Je sais. Je vais bien, juste un peu hormonale, je crois. »

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait hier soir au poker ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet pour lui remonter le moral.

« Oh ! Le pauvre Teal'c ne s'est toujours pas remis de ce qui lui est arrivé ! » dit-elle en riant. « C'est le meilleur joueur de poker ici, mais je l'ai eu ! »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle s'était ragaillardie tout de suite !

« Je l'ai endormi dans une fausse sensation de supériorité, puis je l'ai achevé. C'était vraiment trop facile ! » répondit-elle d'un ton suffisant. « En fait, j'étais surprise qu'il tombe dans le panneau ! »

« Tu me rends fier, Sauterelle ! » taquina-t-il.

« J'ai eu un grand professeur. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose manquait quand je comptais mon argent. Puis j'ai réalisé ce que c'était. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Eh bien... la dernière fois que j'ai joué au poker, je me suis retrouvée avec un homme délicieux de cent kilos sur moi. Tu imagines le reste, » répondit-elle d'un ton suggestif.

« Oh ! Eh bien, l'homme de cent kilos est maintenant un vieil homme de cent dix kilos, désolé de dire ça. J'ai pris encore deux kilos. Ce boulot est en train de me tuer ! » grimaça-t-il, sa main frottant son ventre.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Jack. Tu es encore beau et en bonne forme. Il y aura juste un peu plus de toi à quoi me cramponner, et je ne m'en plains pas. » Elle sourit, se rappelant les ronchonnements de Jack sur le fait de prendre du poids et menaçant de quitter son boulot de bureaucrate.

« Oui, bah. Très bientôt, il y en aura trop à quoi te cramponner. Je vais me mettre aux exercices tous les matins à partir de maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me largues pour une version plus jeune et plus belle. »

« Une meilleure version de toi n'est absolument pas possible, mon chéri. Tu sais que je suis folle de toi. Assez folle pour t'aimer de loin pendant huit ans, et ça ne changera jamais ! »

« Tu as complètement perdu ton esprit, mais j'en suis tellement content, » répondit-il.

« Ai-je mentionné que tu me manques ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, son menton posé d'un air abattu sur son genou relevé, assise sur la jetée en train de regarder le soleil disparaître derrière les arbres.

« Oui. Et tu me manques aussi. Tu me manques terriblement. Mais nous nous rattraperons la semaine prochaine, promis. »

« SAAAM ? Où êtes-vous ? » appela Daniel de l'embrasure de la porte du chalet, battant des mains pour éloigner les moustiques.

« Désolée, chéri. Je dois y aller. Daniel m'appelle. Nous jouons à Risk ce soir, » dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

« RISK ?! Est-ce qu'ils sont masos ? » demanda Jack. Sûrement que Daniel et Teal'c savaient mieux que d'essayer de battre Carter à Risk !

« Le Général Landry a insisté. Il m'a défiée personnellement, j'ai dû donc relever le défi. Daniel et Teal'c l'ont prévenu, donc je serai sans pitié. »

« Va leur botter les fesses, Carter ! Et appelle-moi demain pour que j'appelle Hank pour jubiler. »

« D'accord. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, Général, gardez mon arme de poing de côté. »

« Toujours ! »

The end


	6. Chapter 6 : 200

**Tag to "200" Episode**

_Avertissements : langage, situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Jack surprend Sam_

ooo

Sam conduisait sa rutilante Volvo argent les pieds au plancher – non pas que c'était là un événement isolé – et fit une prière pour que l'Officier Evans ne soit pas en patrouille dans le coin. Ils en étaient maintenant arrivés à s'appeler par leurs petits noms à cause de la fréquence à laquelle elle avait été arrêtée et verbalisée par l'agent de police au cours des dernières années. Il avait fermé les yeux les premières fois, mais cela avait cessé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de conduire plus lentement.

« Merde ! » jura-t-elle entre les dents, les lumières rouge et bleu soudain dans son rétroviseur. « Et j'étais si près ! Où diable était-il caché cette fois ? » Elle soupira et se gara sur le côté. Elle s'adossa contre le siège et attendit l'officier détendu qui s'approchait lentement de sa vitre.

« Salut, Fred, » dit Sam avec un sourire coupable à l'homme comme il s'appuyait sur sa vitre et secouait la tête en la regardant.

« Salut, Sam, » dit-il avec un sourire indulgent. « Quelle est l'urgence ce soir ? »

« Oh, j'aimerais vous le dire, mais ensuite j'aurais à vous descendre ! » plaisanta-t-elle en lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires. Qu'était-elle censée lui dire ? _« Oh, eh bien, vous savez... mon mari, c'est un secret, sera ici ce soir et nous sommes en quelque sorte impatients de faire un bébé ? »_

« Très drôle, Sam. Vous savez que je ne cherche qu'à assurer votre sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en prenant son stylo.

« Je sais, Fred. Je sais que je la mérite, alors allez-y. Mais pourriez-vous vous dépêcher ? » répondit-elle, souriant toujours mais avec de grands yeux bleus qui, encore, firent perdre à l'Officier Evans le fil de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il secoua alors la tête comme pour l'éclaircir et plissa les yeux en la regardant.

« Pour que vous puissiez continuer à descendre la montagne les pieds au plancher ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton grincheux.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit-elle avec indignation, ses yeux à présent pleins d'innocence. « Vous savez que je suis sage pendant une semaine après que vous m'ayez attrapée ! » ajouta-t-elle, une expression penaude sur le visage.

L'Officier Evans était marié et heureux de l'être, sur le point de célébrer son trentième anniversaire de mariage, avait deux enfants adultes et trois petits-enfants. Mais il n'était pas immunisé aux yeux bleus et au sourire éclatant de Sam Carter. Il essaya de ne pas sourire, mais il ne put se retenir. « Très bien, Sam. Considérez que vous avez été prise et soyez sage pendant un temps, d'accord ? » sermonna-t-il patiemment.

« Bien sûr, Fred ! Merci, merci, merci ! » dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant. Et dès qu'il se mit à se diriger vers sa voiture de patrouille, elle reprit son chemin vers le bas de la montagne à une vitesse plus sûre.

Fred Evans observa sa voiture lustrée s'en aller alors qu'il revenait à son propre véhicule et secoua la tête pour la centième fois depuis qu'il l'avait arrêtée pour la première fois, il y a de cela des années. Il se demanda aussi, encore une fois, comment une femme avec les atouts et le charme du Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter était encore célibataire.

Le temps que Sam arrive chez elle, Jack l'attendait depuis un moment et avait fini de faire cuire les steaks au grill. Dès qu'il entendit claquer la porte d'entrée, il posa sa bière et se dirigea vers l'entrée. En moins de quelques secondes, il avait Carter dans les bras et une langue terriblement aguichante plein la bouche, éveillant avec enthousiasme son corps déjà impatient.

« Dieu, tu m'as manqué ! » susurra Sam contre sa bouche, détachant à peine ses lèvres des siennes.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Carter. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il la tenait étroitement contre lui.

« Oh, tu sais, le travail... et puis Fred m'a encore arrêtée, » avoua-t-elle faisant les gros yeux.

« Oh ! Et comment va Fred ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il s'était trouvé dans la voiture de sa femme une des fois où l'agent de police l'avait arrêtée pour excès de vitesse, et il ne lui avait fallu exactement que deux secondes pour se rendre compte que le vieil homme avait le béguin pour Sam.

« Apparemment bien. Nous n'avons pas discuté cette fois. J'étais pressée, » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Il m'a laissée partir, encore, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules sans la moindre gêne.

« Mais maintenant, tu dois être sage pendant quelques temps, » lui rappela Jack en secouant la tête en signe d'avertissement.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais pas ici, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sexy alors que son corps se frottait contre le sien, notant qu'il était tout à fait prêt à la suivre.

« Non... jamais ici, » répondit-il avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant à nouveau. Ses mains commencèrent à être occupées et se dirigèrent vers son appétissant derrière quand elle s'écarta soudain de ses bras, passa son chemisier par-dessus la tête en un éclair et le lui jeta.

« Le premier arrivé à la chambre sera au-dessus ! » dit-elle en se tournant rapidement et se mettant à courir.

« HE ! Tu triches ! » cria Jack en se mettant à sa poursuite, l'attrapant en quelques longues foulées alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre la porte de la chambre. Sam poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'il la saisit par la taille et la souleva. « Maintenant, je vais devoir te punir pour ça, » menaça-t-il d'un ton taquin en la portant dans la chambre et la jetant sans ménagement sur le lit. Elle pouffa de rire comme elle rebondissait sur la douce surface et essayait de se relever et de courir à nouveau, mais il saisit sa cheville et tira fortement. « Oh, non, pas de ça ! Viens ici ! » ordonna-t-il comme elle criait encore et essayait de s'échapper.

Le corps de Jack tomba sur le sien, son poids de cent et quelques kilos la clouant sur le lit. « HUFFF ! » haleta-t-elle en plaisantant, « Tu as besoin de perdre quelques kilos, Monsieur ! »

« Ooooh, tu as vraiment envie d'être punie aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? » gronda-t-il, ses mains tirant à présent adroitement sur son jean et sa culotte en même temps alors que ses orteils nus ôtaient de façon experte ses tennis.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Général, » répondit-elle avec impertinence, tirant brusquement son t-shirt avec un air de défi et le lui enlevant, elle le jeta derrière elle, ne faisant pas attention où il atterrissait.

« La bravoure des inconscients, » murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage alors que ses mains s'attaquaient maintenant à son soutien-gorge. Elle lui fit simplement un grand sourire de défi. Une seconde plus tard, sa bouche descendait sur une pointe rose et commençait à sucer malicieusement, faisant crier Sam de surprise et de plaisir.

Ses jambes à présent nues s'ouvrirent de bon cœur et encerclèrent sa taille, et ses mains s'enfouirent d'elles-mêmes dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle pressait sa tête sur sa poitrine, l'encourageant à poursuivre sans retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Jack changea pour le sein qui avait été négligé pour quelques coups de langue, puis sa tête se releva et descendit rapidement à sa taille, mordillant doucement et laissant une traînée de coups de langues jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il fouilla pendant quelques secondes. « Jaaack, » gémit Sam. « Je t'en prie, prends-moi ! Ca fait si longtemps ! » Sa voix était tremblante mais autoritaire !

Il sourit contre la douce peau de son ventre plat. Il aimait quand sa lieutenant colonel comme il faut et propre sur elle parlait vulgairement ! Il abaissa sa bouche jusqu'à ce que sa langue trouve le bouton caché entre ses lèvres. « AAH ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, ne pouvant se retenir, ses hanches se soulevant presque du matelas. « Non... ne fais pas ça, Jack ! Je suis trop sensible pour l'instant ! » supplia-t-elle anxieusement. Elle ne voulait pas jouir ainsi. Elle le voulait en elle, MAINTENANT !

« Je t'ai dit que tu allais payer, » répondit-il implacablement en un murmure rauque alors que sa langue trouvait son ouverture et y plongeait et que ses bras puissants maintenaient sa moitié inférieure pressée sur le lit.

« Oh, Dieu ! Oh, Jack, je t'en prie... non ! Je te veux en moi ! S'il te plait... » continua-t-elle de plaider, ses mains tirant faiblement sur ses cheveux et ses cuisses tremblant lorsqu'il travailla de sa langue sa chair sensible, léchant sans pitié et suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente trembler. Il saisit alors rapidement un oreiller et, soulevant les fesses de Sam avec ses jambes sur ses épaules, il le mit sous ses fesses. Il baissa vivement son jean jusqu'à ses genoux, et avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler de question, il y plongea, la faisant à nouveau crier, et s'enfonça profondément en elle, ses mains gardant ses jambes fermement contre son cou.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Il s'enfonça et se retira juste quelques fois avant que les mains de Sam ne claquent soudain sur le matelas et cramponne les draps alors qu'elle criait sa jouissance, sa tête et ses épaules se soulevant du matelas alors qu'elle se cambrait sous la force brutale de son orgasme. Jack adorait la voir jouir. Il continua de plonger en elle à un rythme régulier, ses yeux sombres posés sur le visage rougi et magnifique de sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se calmer. Il relâcha alors ses jambes et la retourna doucement alors que son corps flexible et vidé lui laissait faire ce qu'il souhaitait avec elle.

Sam essaya d'aspirer l'air lentement et profondément contre les draps, ses mains à présent près de sa tête et ses yeux fermés, essayant de récupérer lorsque les mains de Jack caressèrent lentement mais fermement le dos de ses jambes jusqu'à ses fesses, passèrent sur ses hanches et les saisirent, la soulevant et suscitant un doux grognement de protestation de sa part. Il amena sa partie inférieure sur les genoux, et avant qu'elle ne le sache, il était à nouveau en elle, l'envahissant, s'enfonçant et se retirant avec force mais toujours à un rythme contrôlé et régulier.

Elle gémit à nouveau faiblement, sa chair encore réceptive et pulsante étant agressée sans pitié par son membre dur et ses mains insatiables. « Nous n'avons pas encore fini, Carter. Encore une fois, bébé, » murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée. Sa main droite bougeait inexorablement sur son clitoris, massant doucement et la faisant trembler et frissonner sporadiquement, une sensation électrique s'élançant du plus profond d'elle à travers son corps alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Je... ne peux pas... je... » haleta-t-elle contre le matelas. Il n'entendit rien de cela. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était le martèlement assourdissant du sang dans ses oreilles alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient à nouveau.

« Si, tu peux. Si... tu... peux... » l'encouragea-t-il, continuant de la pilonner et faisant appel à tout ce qui lui restait de contrôle pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. La regarder perdre tous ses moyens dans ses bras était tout simplement trop beau, et trop flatteur.

Sam n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était possible, mais elle sentit la chaleur familière commencer à se former à nouveau en elle, le tremblement de ses membres un prélude à l'explosion à venir. Ses doigts se contractèrent, agrippant encore une fois les draps, un signal certain pour Jack qu'elle était proche, aussi il accéléra petit à petit le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir désespérément. Son orgasme approchait progressivement, puis soudain il atteignit son pic et explosa, la faisant sangloter et enfouir son visage contre le matelas, ses muscles se contractant et elle cria encore, sa voix étouffée par la douce surface contre elle. Et Jack se laissa enfin aller avec une dernière plongée et un grondement de satisfaction lorsque sa semence la remplit, brûlante et rapide, ses mains calleuses tenant puissamment ses hanches contre lui, s'enfonçant aussi profondément en elle qu'il était possible jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement épuisé. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son corps en faisant attention et enfouit son visage dans son cou avec un profond soupir d'accomplissement.

« Tu es la plus chaude et la plus douce des chevauchées de la galaxie, je te le dis, » murmura-t-il contre son cou, la faisant sourire alors qu'elle luttait pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Oui, tu l'es, » répondit-elle essoufflée, le faisant rire à sa façon de déformer les mots. Il la retourna alors avec douceur pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur un coude au-dessus d'elle et permettre à sa main libre de caresser son superbe corps nu à sa convenance. Ses yeux remplis par elle, il se concentra sur la sensation de sa douce peau sous ses doigts alors qu'il en explorait chaque centimètre comme si c'était la première fois.

Sam, de son côté, observait son visage enchanté et caressait son épaule avec douceur, son corps frissonnant encore de la façon irrésistible avec laquelle il lui avait fait l'amour et son cœur battant encore la chamade dans sa poitrine. « Je t'aime, Jack O'Neill, » dit-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux bleus sombres de dévotion.

« Je t'aime plus, Sam Carter-O'Neill, » sa riposte familière à présent parée, de façon possessive, de son propre nom. Il lui fit un sourire en coin avec audace et l'observa pour sa réponse. Elle lui fit juste un grand sourire.

« Ca sonne merveilleusement, » dit-elle enfin après quelques secondes de mutuelle admiration.

« Je l'ai toujours pensé, » répondit-il avec suffisance, et posa sa bouche sur ses tendres lèvres qui attendaient pour un doux baiser.

ooo

**Le lendemain soir **

« C'était si merveilleux ! » ajouta-t-elle en se détendant sur le lit sous le poids rassurant de son beau mari.

« Eh bien, merci, m'dame, » sourit-il contre son épaule.

« Je ne parle pas de ça... même si c'était merveilleux aussi ! » dit-elle, se récupérant rapidement quand sa tête se leva pour lui jeter un regard noir feint. « Je parle de la fête surprise pour le mariage ! Merci, Jack, » ajouta-t-elle gentiment comme ses doigts caressaient sa joue.

« Oh, ce n'était rien ! Tu mérites tellement plus, mais je ne voulais pas garder plus longtemps notre mariage pour nous, et j'ai eu envie de célébrer. Hank a été vraiment chic ! » dit-il avec modestie.

« Tu m'as complètement eue. Je pensais que nous allions sur une mission de reconnaissance ennuyeuse sur P2C-106 et je me retrouve avec une centaine de personnes criant 'Surprise !' en sortant du vortex. C'était vraiment gentil à Tuplo d'accueillir la fête ! » dit-elle, le visage rayonnant alors qu'elle fixait le plafond rêveusement et jouait inconsciemment avec les cheveux de sa nuque.

« La Terre de Lumière semblait être le lieu idéal pour célébrer l'événement le plus heureux de ma vie. Et le gars était plus excité qu'un gamin quand Daniel lui a demandé si nous pouvions utiliser son palais pour la fête. Avoir tous nos amis aliens à la fête de mariage était plus facile à faire là-bas que d'essayer de les amener sur Terre, » expliqua Jack. Il avait passé des semaines à préparer la fête, et il était plutôt satisfait par le résultat. Sam avait été sidérée et sans voix mais tellement ravie qu'il avait explosé de joie, de l'intérieur.

« Et avoir là toutes les équipes SG, plus le Général Hammond, le Général Landry, Davis, Walter, Siler, Cassie, Jonas... mon Dieu ! Tu n'as oublié personne ! C'était si génial ! » Elle soupira à nouveau, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Puis elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se souvenait de quelqu'un, « Oh, tu as oublié l'Agent Barrett ! »

« Nnnon... je ne l'ai pas oublié. Je ne le voulais pas là, » avoua-t-il.

« Es-tu jaloux ? » demanda Sam avec un rire nerveux.

« Eh bien... non, pas vraiment. D'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais je ne l'ai pas invité pour la même raison que nous n'inviterions pas Pete Shanahan ou Rodney McKay. Cela aurait été cruel. »

« Tu as peut-être raison. Malcolm semble prendre ses sentiments pour moi plus sérieusement que je n'avais imaginé, d'après ce qui en est sorti de notre dernière rencontre, » acquiesça-t-elle d'un air sérieux. « Mais McKay ? Il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi ! Il est juste libidineux. Il aime me reluquer, c'est tout ! »

« C'est ça, continue de te dire ça, » dit-il, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque, ne voulant pas discuter de McKay dans leur lit.

« Alors le secret est dévoilé ! » sourit-elle joyeusement. « Tout le monde sait que nous sommes mariés ! »

« Eh bien... pas tout le monde. Juste le SGC et nos plus proches amis. Mais ce n'est plus un grand secret. Je suis désolé que Mark et sa famille n'aient pu être là, mais nous pourrons faire un saut à San Diego et lui dire nous-mêmes si tu veux, » répondit-il. « Et je suppose que tu pourras le dire à l'Agent Barrett aussi. »

« Si le sujet vient à être abordé durant notre prochaine conversation, je lui en parlerai, » acquiesça-t-elle, sachant que Jack voulait que le gars se rende compte qu'elle était complètement intouchable. « Et peut-être qu'il le découvrira avant de toute façon. Les nouvelles voyagent vite. »

« Bien, » marmonna-t-il contre sa poitrine, déposant des baisers alors qu'elle continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Quand Vala a mentionné le mariage durant notre réunion avec Martin, je n'arrivais pas à garder mon visage impassible ! Je pensais que j'allais révéler notre secret si je disais un mot ! Et voilà que tout le monde était au courant de ça... ainsi que de la fête, sauf moi ! » dit-elle en riant.

« J'ai eu envie de la descendre quand elle a mentionné le mot 'mariage', » avoua Jack. « J'ai cru qu'elle allait vendre la mèche. Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, et j'ai pensé que tu allais le voir sur mon visage, » ajouta-t-il.

« Je n'avais pas la moindre idée ! J'étais trop occupée à faire attention à ne pas te reluquer et à agir comme si ta présence ne m'affectait pas le moins du monde, » dit-elle. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu restais plus d'une nuit, tu sais ? Et c'est quoi ce truc tiré de 'Malibu' ? » se plaignit-elle.

« Dire 'paradis' ou 'chez soi' aurait rendu cela trop évident, pas vrai ? Et te dire que j'allais traîner là et ne pas partir pour DC ce matin t'aurais rendue soupçonneuse, » dit-il, levant finalement la tête de sa poitrine et la regardant avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu as été merveilleux, en tout. La nourriture, les boissons, les ballons, les banderoles, les fleurs... » se rappela-t-elle avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

« J'ai trouvé que Tuplo avait un peu exagéré avec les fleurs, mais je lui en dois une pour la robe ! Wow ! » Jack lui sourit avec une expression coupable sur le visage.

« Elle était magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu plus suggestive que ce à quoi je suis habituée, mais je dois avouer que j'ai aimé les expressions sur les visages des personnes quand j'ai fait mon apparition, » lui sourit-elle joyeusement.

« Tu ressemblais vraiment à une déesse grecque ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis si chanceux, » avoua-t-il sincèrement.

« Comme je l'ai dit, tout était parfait. Merci, » dit-elle à nouveau doucement.

« Tu le mérites, Sam. Je le pense quand je dis que tu mérites vraiment beaucoup plus qu'une fête surprise sur une planète alien. Mais je te promets que je me rattraperai un jour, » dit-il sérieusement, ses yeux bruns la fixant avec amour. « La prochaine fois, nous aurons des feux d'artifice ! » suggéra-t-il avec un enthousiasme puéril.

« Ne nous emballons pas ! » se moqua-t-elle, mais elle le fixait avec des yeux emplis d'adoration. « J'ai tout ce que je veux là, à côté de moi, me faisant me sentir aimée. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Jack, » lui sourit-elle en caressant sa joue délicatement avec ses doigts.

« Moi de même, Carter. Moi de même, » murmura-t-il juste avant d'abaisser sa tête pour un baiser ardent et passionné avec sa délicieuse femme.

ooo

**Tôt le lendemain matin **

« Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? » demanda Jack pour la troisième fois avec un petit sourire agaçant sur le visage, ne se donnant pas la peine de cacher son amusement au désagrément de Sam. Elle pouvait nier avoir la gueule de bois autant qu'elle voulait, mais porter des lunettes de soleil un matin parfaitement couvert était une belle façon de vendre la mèche.

« Je vais bien ! J'avais juste besoin de m'arrêter ici une seconde pour prendre quelque... chose, » répondit-elle d'un ton grincheux. Elle n'allait pas admettre qu'elle avait un gros mal de tête et un estomac barbouillé d'avoir forcé 'un peu' avec le punch durant la fête. Jack l'avait avertie à plusieurs reprises que c'était un 'punch qui avait du punch, sans faire de jeu de mots', mais elle n'avait pas écouté, savourant allégrement la célébration de leur mariage.

Elle s'arrêta dans une épicerie sur le chemin de Peterson, où elle conduisait Jack pour son départ pour DC, et se tourna vers Jack avec une expression sévère derrière les lunettes de soleil alors qu'elle garait sa Volvo. « Tu attends ici. Je reviens tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« A vos ordres, madame, » répondit-il docilement avec un de ces sourires qui lui donnaient envie de le frapper, ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. Elle détestait quand il avait raison ! Elle devait ensuite vivre avec sa jubilation pendant des semaines. Aussi elle refusa d'admettre son supplice et lui donner des munitions pour se moquer d'elle. Elle avait même mangé tout son petit déjeuner qu'il avait insisté de lui préparer pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, et maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir !

Elle claqua la portière un peu plus violemment que nécessaire et entra promptement dans le magasin, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il était resté dans la voiture. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers les Alka-Seltzer et prit un petit paquet. Puis elle fit demi-tour et, dans sa hâte, faillit renverser un homme en uniforme qui s'était penché pour prendre un paquet d'eau en bouteilles. « Oh, pardon ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

L'homme retrouva son équilibre avant de tomber par terre et se redressa de mauvaise humeur, un froncement sur le visage. Le froncement disparut rapidement et se transforma en un sourire indulgent quand il la reconnut. « Encore pressée, Sam ? » demanda l'Officier Evans en plaisantant.

« Oh, non ! De toutes les personnes que j'aurais pu rencontrer, il fallait que ce soit vous ! » répondit-t-elle d'un ton taquin. « Mais, en fait, oui. Je dépose mon... euh, quelqu'un à Peterson et je ne peux pas être en retard ou j'en entendrais parler, » expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la caisse. « Ca, un petit Sprite sans sucre et un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe, s'il vous plait, » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme derrière la caisse en lui tendant le médicament. L'Officier Evans pensa que c'était un peu tôt pour boire un soda, mais il ne dit rien. Sam retira quelques billets de sa poche et les déposa sur le comptoir pour payer ses achats. « Oh, seulement à moitié, s'il vous plait ! » ajouta-t-elle, faisant froncer les sourcils du caissier de perplexité alors qu'il versait la boisson, puis il haussa les épaules comme pour dire, « C'est vous qui payez ! »

« Alors... qui déposez-vous ? » demanda avec curiosité l'agent de police, ses yeux expérimentés remarquant immédiatement l'officier de l'Air Force vêtu de son uniforme qui attendait patiemment dans la voiture. Il fit alors un pas en arrière comme si terrifié lorsque Sam ouvrit vivement le sachet d'Alka-Seltzer et laissa tomber deux pastilles dans le gobelet à moitié rempli de Sprite sans sucre. Beurk !

« Oh, euh... mon mari, » répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Puis elle se pinça le nez avec deux doigts et grimaça de dégoût alors qu'elle déglutissait rapidement le mélange, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ignora l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage figé de l'officier à sa réponse, essuyant les lèvres avec le dos de sa main et elle récupéra la monnaie. « Beurk ! Je déteste ce truc, mais ça marche toujours ! » Puis elle rota délicatement, suivi d'un « Pardon ! » murmuré et elle fourra le paquet de médicament dans sa poche arrière en remettant ses lunettes de soleil et prit le paquet de chewing-gum.

« Il faut que je me dépêche ! A bientôt, Fred ! » Elle agita la main en signe d'au revoir avec un sourire alors qu'elle quittait rapidement le magasin et trottinait vers sa Volvo. Elle semblait inconsciente du fait que l'Officier Evans était toujours figé sur place, la suivant de ses yeux exorbités. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage quand l'officier à la cinquantaine qui l'attendait dans le siège passager la saisit vivement dès qu'elle y monta et l'embrassa, longuement et passionnément sur la bouche.

« Putain de salopard ! » s'exclama Fred avec envie lorsqu'elle se laissa visiblement faire et retourna le baiser, oubliant sa hâte précédente. Quelqu'un avait finalement attrapé la belle insaisissable ! Il sourit à contrecoeur en observant l'expression d'adoration sur son visage lorsqu'elle fit un sourire rayonnant à l'homme aux cheveux argent qui la tenait étroitement.

« C'était en quel honneur ? » demanda Sam, agréablement surprise par l'inattendue démonstration d'affection de Jack.

« Hmmmmm. » Jack claqua ses lèvres avec une expression pensive sur le visage. « Je n'en suis pas sûr... » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Alka-Seltzer et soda ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire exaspérant, la tenant toujours.

« OH ! Vieux sournois ! » Elle frappa sa poitrine en s'écartant et le poussa contre la portière dans le même temps. Il éclata simplement de rire en la regardant, ébouriffant ses cheveux et lui arrachant ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'elle luttait pour empêcher ses mains baladeuses de l'atteindre.

L'Officier Evans resta silencieux à l'intérieur du magasin et observa le jeu des deux officiers de l'Air Force à travers la vitre de la porte avec un sourire indulgent et heureux. Oui, le Lieutenant Colonel avait enfin un homme, et elle en semblait plutôt heureuse.

The end


	7. Chapter 7 : Counterstrike

**Tag to "Counterstrike" Episode**

_Avertissements : langage_

_Résumé : Jack cède encore._

ooo

« Jack ! C'est moi, Hank. Je viens de rentrer de Dakara et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais laissé des instructions pour que je te rappelle à mon arrivée, » Landry salua son patron au téléphone. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi fatigué et découragé. Néanmoins, il rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour paraître fort et professionnel pendant qu'il parlait au patron du Homeworld Security.

« Content de voir que tu es de retour, Hank. Nous étions inquiets. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » répondit la voix grave et inquiète de Jack, et le Général Landry sut que son ami faisait exactement la même chose que lui, essayer de rester professionnel en dépit de ses inquiétudes personnelles pour ses amis... et sa femme.

« L'arme de Dakara a été détruite, Jack. Un vaisseau Ori est arrivé et a tiré pendant que Se'tak nous retenait prisonniers, Bra'tac et moi. L'homme était impossible à raisonner. Il ne tenait aucun compte des accords ou alliances passés avec nous et continuait de nous blâmer pour tout. Mais il est probablement mort quand le vaisseau a détruit l'arme. Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Bra'tac et moi avons quitté la planète par la Porte des étoiles juste à temps. Il va tenter d'envoyer un vaisseau à Dakara pour déterminer les dommages. »

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de SG1 ? » demanda Jack laconiquement.

« Pas encore, Jack. Walter vient de me dire ce que tu sais déjà : que pendant que j'étais retenu à Dakara, l'Odyssée a rapporté qu'ils n'avaient pas pu les sortir du vaisseau Ori par rayon téléporteur quand les Ha'tak ont fait leur apparition. L'Odyssée s'est replié pour ne pas être détecté. Quand le vaisseau Ori l'a emporté et a détruit les Ha'tak, le Colonel Emerson a décidé de le suivre à Dakara, et c'est le dernier rapport que nous avons reçu de l'Odyssée. Nous ne savons pas qui dirigeait ce vaisseau, mais Se'tak accusait SG1. »

« SG1 ne tirerait pas sur Dakara ! C'est n'importe quoi ! » protesta Jack avec véhémence.

« C'est ce que j'ai répondu, mais c'est un homme entêté, Jack, » dit Landry d'une voix lasse.

« MON GENERAL ! » interrompit brusquement Walter, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais normalement. Aussi Hank Landry demanda à Jack de rester en ligne et écouta son bras droit.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Walter ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

« L'Odyssée vient de faire son rapport, mon Général. SG1 est à bord, sain et sauf. L'équipe a été téléportée du vaisseau Ori pendant qu'il était en orbite autour de Dakara. Le rapport dit que l'Orici, Adria, est celle qui a tiré sur Dakara. » Landry hocha la tête avec un sourire soulagé et ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

« Jack, ils vont bien ! Ils sont à bord de l'Odyssée, » rapporta-t-il, heureux. Le long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne lui disait que le Général O'Neill prenait une profonde aspiration, soulagé.

« Merci, Hank. Une fois que tu les auras débriefés, appelle-moi. Je vais te laisser aller te reposer maintenant, » répondit Jack avec un soupir. « Dis à Sam d'appeler dès qu'elle sera là, d'accord ? »

« Je le ferai, Jack, » répondit Landry. Il était si soulagé qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi fatigué.

ooo

**Le lendemain matin **

« Coucou, chéri. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda Sam doucement au téléphone. Il était tôt, mais Jack était habituellement debout à cette heure-là.

Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent brusquement et son cœur bondit avec un mélange de sentiments déchaînés que seule sa voix pouvait engendrer : amour, désir ardent, admiration, et adoration, avec un profond soulagement étant donné les circonstances actuelles. « Non, non... J'étais déjà réveillé et me demandais pourquoi tu n'avais pas déjà appelé, » répondit Jack, se redressant dans le lit. Il n'était qu'à demi étendu. Il avait somnolé, mais n'était pas vraiment tombé dans un profond sommeil.

Il était finalement allé au lit très tard la nuit dernière, après un briefing de dernière minute avec l'Etat Major sur leur relation précaire avec la Nation Jaffa et la destruction de l'arme des Anciens. Ils avaient été modérément inquiets concernant les Jaffa et extatiques concernant l'arme. Jack ne croyait pas une seconde qu'ils comprenaient complètement l'impact de l'un ou de l'autre.

« Nous venons d'arriver. Ce fut un long chemin pour revenir. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles très fatigué, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix concernée.

« Oui, je vais bien. Mais tu as raison, je suis fatigué. Fatigué de me sentir inutile chaque fois qu'on me rapporte que tu as disparu, ou que peut-être tu étais au milieu d'une explosion, ou... » Jack s'arrêta sans finir la phrase. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas semblé bougon ou amusé, comme il pouvait l'être habituellement. L'abattement dans sa voix l'avait surpris, même lui, mais il n'avait pas voulu dire ces choses-là. Vraiment ! Elles étaient simplement sorties. « Oublie ça, » dit-il d'une voix penaude. « Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout, » avoua-t-il d'une voix défaite.

Sam resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, bouleversée par son emportement soudain et ne sachant pas vraiment si elle était en colère avec lui d'amener à nouveau ce sujet douloureux sur la table ou désolée pour son mari pour ce qu'il devait ressentir chaque fois qu'elle partait en mission. Elle choisit au bout du compte d'exprimer ses sentiments contradictoires sur le sujet. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jack. Tu me manques tellement que parfois ça fait mal. Mais c'est la vie que nous avons choisie. Et nous l'avons choisie ENSEMBLE. Nous avons choisi de faire des compromis. Nous avons choisi de continuer notre travail même si nous étions ensemble. Crois-tu vraiment que nous serions plus heureux si nous étions tous les deux à la retraite, ne faisant rien pour aider à sauver la galaxie de la menace Ori, en ne faisant que pêcher ou bricoler les motos ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu as raison. Je te l'ai déjà dit... fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, » supplia-t-il, se frottant les yeux avec ses doigts raides, frustré et sachant qu'il aurait mieux fait de la boucler... encore !

Sam soupira, se sentant vraiment désolée pour lui, mais en même temps affligée. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, tu sais ? » dit-elle finalement, sa voix se brisant. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux malgré elle, et elle agrippa le téléphone comme s'il essayait de s'envoler. « Tu me manques. Personne ne peut te remplacer, Jack. Et... parfois... j'ai peur. Je me sens plus vulnérable là dehors que je ne l'étais auparavant... peut-être parce que je suis plus vieille... mais aussi parce que tu n'es pas là avec moi, » elle s'arrêta, les larmes obstruant sa gorge et ruisselant sur son visage. Elle renifla et continua, « Mais je fais mon travail, bon sang ! J'essaie si fort ! J'essaie d'être là où on a le plus besoin de moi, et aussi d'être là pour toi autant que je peux ! »

« Je sais ! Mon cœur, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Je suis un idiot ! Tu le savais quand tu m'as épousé, alors tu sais dans quoi tu t'engageais, » essaya-t-il de plaisanter, ses yeux étroitement fermés, se frappant encore et encore la tête contre le montant du lit.

« Oui, je le savais ! » répondit-elle en colère. Puis elle essaya de se reprendre, déglutit comme elle put et dit, « Mais je t'aime toujours. Et je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir, vraiment. Seulement... essaie, s'il te plait, de te rappeler que ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, d'accord ? » dit-elle d'une voix adoucie, fermant les yeux et souhaitant pouvoir être là-bas avec lui. C'était tellement plus facile quand ils pouvaient, au moins, se tenir l'un l'autre et se perdre dans leur passion, vivant dans leur propre petit monde pendant ces trop brefs divins moments. Laisser ses larmes ruisseler sur ses joues était presque cathartique, si ce n'était l'opportunité de le toucher. Aussi elle ne les essuya pas, elle les laissa simplement couler.

« Je m'en souviendrai. Promis. Et je te demande pardon. » Jack ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour s'excuser, sans mettre brutalement à nu son âme et le laissant misérable et exposé. Puis il se souvint : elle était sa femme, son épouse, celle qui tenait son cœur dans la paume de sa main avec un soin et une tendresse exquis, même quand il ne le méritait pas. Elle était son oasis dans le désert, son étincelle d'espoir dans l'obscurité la plus sombre, et sa dévotion sans fard et sa foi aveugle en lui le rendirent humble. Sam Carter, la femme la plus fantastique et la plus belle de tout l'univers, l'aimait et le chérissait. Il ne la méritait pas, mais elle méritait de savoir aussi il lui dit, « Je suis juste heureux que tu sois vivante. Tu sais que je déteste paraître faible, mais... dernièrement... je ne suis en paix que quand j'entends ta voix. »

Le cœur de Sam s'attendrit d'amour et de compassion à ses mots. Ceux-ci étaient les plus romantiques qu'elle avait entendus à ce jour venant de son mari. Et Jack O'Neill n'était pas un romantique. L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y a de cela toutes ces années était un macho bourru, un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, ne sachant pas tenir sa langue, qui souvent cachait sa grande intelligence derrière un rideau d'auto dénigrement et une attitude rude. Mais il n'était pas un doux romantique. Ceci était quelque chose qu'il avait appris. Et il l'avait appris en l'aimant.

« Oh, Jack, » murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux d'une défaite complète et absolue, son sourire idiot contrastant avec les larmes brillantes sur ses joues. Elle l'aimait, il lui manquait, elle le voulait désespérément, et elle était simplement contente que la dispute soit terminée. Elle tint sa langue, cependant, se demandant si elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Elle avait été si impatiente de partager ses soupçons, mais maintenant il semblait que le moment ne soit pas approprié.

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, elle entendit à nouveau sa voix. « Est-ce que tu es toujours fâchée après moi ? » demanda-t-il, ressemblant énormément à un petit garçon contrit. Elle ne put s'en empêcher, et comme toujours, il brisa ses dernières barrières, et la fit rire.

« Non, je ne suis plus fâchée. Je suis juste fatiguée, chéri. Et je crois que je suis triste, et inquiète, et... ai-je mentionné que tu me manquais ? » dit-elle avec un petit rire. Non, elle ne lui dirait pas. Pas encore. Elle n'en était pas certaine de toute façon.

« Oui... il se peut que tu aies mentionné ça plus tôt, » sourit-il avec un soulagement reconnaissant. « Va te reposer et nous parlerons plus tard dans la journée. Je suis sûr que Hank m'appellera après le briefing, et nous pourrons parler de l'état de la galaxie ce soir. Tu as besoin de ton repos maintenant, » suggéra-t-il avec sérieux. Il semblait toujours fatigué et déprimé, mais Sam hocha simplement la tête, sachant que c'était mieux de laisser les choses comme elles étaient pour le moment.

« D'accord. Je vais aller au lit tout de suite après le briefing et je t'appellerai ce soir. Je t'aime, Jack, » dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions, séchant ses dernières larmes d'une main tremblante.

« Et je t'aime, » répondit-il, ses profonds sentiments pour elle évidents dans sa voix. « Et je te demande pardon de t'avoir bouleversée. Vraiment. »

« Oublions ça. Essaie de te reposer davantage. Tu sembles en avoir besoin aussi, » l'encouragea-t-elle, inquiète pour lui.

« A vos ordres, madame. Tout ce que vous voudrez, madame, » taquina-t-il. Puis il raccrocha. Il s'étendit à nouveau, saisit l'oreiller de Sam et couvrit son visage avec. Merde et double merde ! Il était vraiment un con ! Quand apprendrait-il à la fermer ? Vous penseriez que, après tout ce temps au Pentagone, à pratiquer la diplomatie, il serait capable de mieux se contrôler.

Mais quand il en venait à Sam, ses sentiments étaient toujours à fleur de peau. Rien que d'entendre sa voix le désarmait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et le laissait nu et exposé, mourant d'envie et de désir. Et il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur auparavant. Jamais ! Il craignait de la perdre plus qu'il ne craignait de mourir, ou d'être torturé, ou de faire face à une autre menace alien contre la planète. C'était pathétique, mais la vérité. Et il devait simplement apprendre à gérer cela !

The end


	8. Chapter 8 : Memento Mori

**Tag to "Memento Mori" Episode**

_Avertissements : aucun_

_Résumé : Daniel est là pour Sam quand elle a besoin de lui. _

ooo

Le Lieutenant Colonel Carter se tenait calmement devant la porte de son ami, frappant doucement sur le métal du chambranle et souriant à l'image qu'il présentait. Daniel était assis à son bureau, presque enterré dans un tas de livres empilés négligemment autour de lui. Il se frottait les yeux d'un air las, et ses cheveux partaient dans toutes les directions, preuve claire qu'il avait passé une autre nuit blanche à essayer de trouver l'insaisissable arme de Merlin. Il était convaincu qu'un indice sur l'endroit où elle était cachée se trouvait quelque part dans ces livres, et étant Daniel, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir trouvé.

Daniel leva la tête au coup frappé doucement par Sam, et un sourire las s'afficha immédiatement sur ses traits. « Salut, Sam ! Je ne savais pas que vous reveniez aujourd'hui ! » la salua-t-il.

« Jack devait faire un voyage. Il se rend sur différents sites et participe à des réunions, j'ai donc décidé de l'attendre ici. Il a fait en sorte que le SGC soit sa dernière escale avant de retourner à DC pour que nous puissions passer le week-end ensemble. » Sam entra calmement dans le bureau de Daniel et prit un siège en face de lui avec un sourire réprobateur et secoua la tête lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil aux tas de livres.

« Ne commencez pas avec moi, » dit Daniel avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Vous êtes pire que moi quand vous travaillez sur quelque chose ! Et, oui, j'ai passé la nuit ici à parcourir de nouveaux livres qui sont arrivés hier. »

« J'espérais que Vala vous empêcherait de vous tuer à la tâche. Où est-elle, au fait ? » demanda Sam, regardant autour d'elle comme si la brunette pourrait être cachée sous la table.

« Teal'c me l'a ôtée des jambes pendant quelques jours. Il rend visite à Ry'ac et sa famille, et il a emmené Vala avec lui pour qu'elle puisse faire leur connaissance, » répondit-il rapidement puis il hocha la tête avec une expression penaude sur le visage. « Oui, j'ai supplié... quelque chose de bien ! »

Sam pouffa de rire en entendant cela et appuya son menton dans sa main, le coude sur la table, et son regard bleu entendu darda sur Daniel obstinément. Il fronça les sourcils et se lamenta, « Quuuuoi ? »

« Daniel, vous pouvez protester tant que vous voulez, mais vous et moi savons que vous avez des sentiments pour elle, » le défia Sam.

« Non, je n'ai... pas... ce genre de sentiments pour elle, » nia-t-il d'un ton peu convaincant. « Je l'aime... bien, » tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement. « J'étais inquiet pour elle quand elle avait disparu, mais... je ne suis pas amoureux, si c'est ce que vous insinuez. » Il évita les yeux de Sam tout en parlant, ouvrant un livre d'un geste théâtral et feuilletant quelques pages.

« Pourquoi n'avouez-vous pas que vous... ? » commença à demander Sam, légèrement déconcertée par la détermination obstinée de Daniel à nier ses sentiments romantiques pour Vala.

« Parce je n'ai rien à avouer ! » lui répliqua brusquement Daniel, ne laissant pas son amie finir la phrase. « Je tiens à elle, et je la trouve même attirante, mais... je ne ressens pas pour elle ce que je ressentais pour Sha're, » admit-il finalement.

« Daniel, vous pourriez ne jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un ce que vous ressentiez pour Sha're, » répondit doucement la voix rauque de Sam. « Ca ne veut pas dire que vos sentiments pour Vala n'en sont pas moins réels. »

Daniel considéra les mots de Sam avec soin et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, puis leva les yeux sur son amie, des yeux tourmentés. « Vous avez peut-être raison, mais... je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs et lui briser le cœur, je pense donc que c'est mieux si nous restons juste des amis. »

« Très bien. Je peux comprendre ça. Je vous demande pardon si je vous ai contrarié, » répondit Sam, son expression montrant l'inquiétude pour son frère d'adoption.

« Non, vous ne m'avez pas contrarié. » Daniel la regarda à nouveau, ses yeux contrits. « Sam, j'apprécie vraiment votre sollicitude pour moi et mes sentiments. Et vous savez que j'aime vous parler... de tout ! Je suis juste fatigué et grincheux, » avoua-t-il. « Je devrais aller faire une longue sieste, prendre une douche, manger quelque chose et puis revenir à ça, » dit-il, ouvrant en grand les bras pour englober la pagaille sur la table, « et pas forcément dans cet ordre. »

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, » sourit Sam. Daniel, prêtant plus attention à ses traits, remarqua que son sourire habituellement éclatant était réservé et qu'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, Sam. Je vais bien ! » insista-t-il, ses yeux ne manquant pas la lueur de mélancolie dans les siens.

« Je sais, Daniel. Vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus fortes et résistantes que je connaisse, » admit Sam, le petit sourire collé fermement sur le visage.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ennuie ? » demanda Daniel, son ton n'admettant aucune dénégation de sa part.

La réaction immédiate de Sam fut de nier sa tristesse, mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle devait à son ami la même honnêteté qu'elle avait attendue de lui. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur la table, ramassant un livre au hasard et caressant la couverture distraitement. « Je ne suis pas enceinte. » Au froncement de sourcils de Daniel, elle expliqua avec un petit rire amer, « Je pensais que je l'étais pendant quelques semaines, mais je ne le suis pas. Je suppose que ça n'a pas... ou peut-être que je n'ai pas eu mes règles. C'est arrivé auparavant... » marmonna-t-elle.

« J'en suis désolé, » dit-il gentiment, sachant que les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer pour elle. « Je sais combien vous désirez un bébé, » ajouta-t-il. « Mais c'est encore tôt... vous devez juste continuer à persévérer, » essaya-t-il d'encourager, sachant qu'il ne lui disait rien qu'elle ne savait déjà.

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-elle avec tristesse, « Je sais. C'est juste que... ça fait plus mal que je ne m'y attendais, c'est tout, » admit-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure tremblant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'être sentie plus déçue que ce matin quand elle s'était réveillée pour se retrouver en train de saigner et avec une crampe.

« Sam, » dit Daniel, se redressant de son banc et contournant la table pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. « Vous serez enceinte bientôt, vous verrez, » dit-il sérieusement, ses bras se resserrant autour de ses épaules et ses lèvres embrassant ses cheveux de manière réconfortante.

Sam hocha simplement la tête, n'osant pas parler et permit à ses larmes de triompher d'elle. Elle étreignit Daniel en retour, savourant le réconfort émotionnel qu'elle ne ressentait que dans les bras d'une seule autre personne que lui. « Merci, » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Daniel continua de la tenir dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle luttait encore pour se reprendre. « Est-ce que Jack le sait ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Sam secoua la tête contre son épaule, puis elle se recula pour le regarder et essuya ses yeux d'un geste agacé. « Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Je... ne voulais pas qu'il soit tout excité à cette idée alors que je n'étais pas certaine. Il s'avère que j'avais raison de ne pas lui dire, » expliqua-t-elle, regardant à présent une petite tache sur le t-shirt de Daniel dans un effort pour maîtriser son éclat émotionnel.

« Vous avez dit que vous pensiez être enceinte pendant quelques semaines. Comment avez-vous pu garder ça pour vous tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire incrédule.

« J'étais butée, Daniel. Je voulais tellement y croire ! Mais, au fond de moi, je crois que je savais... » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne vous dis pas combien de tests de grossesse j'ai utilisé ! Ils étaient tous négatifs, mais je continuais d'espérer parce que je rate si rarement mes règles. C'était prendre mes désirs pour des réalités, » ricana-t-elle de nouveau, secouant la tête à sa propre crédulité.

« Hé ! C'est parfaitement compréhensible ! Vous n'étiez pas butée. Ces tests ne sont pas infaillibles, et vous essayiez teeeeellement... » acquiesça Daniel d'une manière exagérée, une expression niaise sur le visage, essayant comme il pouvait de lui remonter le moral.

« Je sais ! Mon Dieu, comme nous avons essayé ! » coopéra-t-elle en essayant d'alléger l'humeur, un sourire grivois contrastant avec son visage baigné de larmes.

« STOP ! Trop d'informations ! La, la, la, la ! » protesta Daniel, la relâchant et se retournant avec ses mains sur les oreilles. Il réussit à faire rire Sam.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? Ensuite vous pourrez aller faire une sieste, » suggéra Sam, essuyant son visage humide et se levant de son tabouret. « Je crois que quelque chose plein de cholestérol est nécessaire, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Ca me semble parfait. Mais on ne parle plus de la façon de faire des bébés. Je n'arrive plus à ôter l'image de ma tête ! » l'avertit-il avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules et la guidant vers la porte.

« Aw, vous n'êtes pas marrant ! » se plaignit-elle d'un ton puéril en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille et elle posa sa tête sur son torse, immensément reconnaissante d'avoir son Daniel à disposition.

The end


	9. Chapter 9 : Company of Thieves

**Tag to "Company of Thieves" Episode**

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Jack réagit à la dernière épreuve de Sam d'une manière inattendue._

ooo

Sam inséra sa clé dans la porte d'entrée de Jack et entra distraitement, traînant la petite valise et fermant la porte derrière elle sans un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Jack n'était pas censé être à la maison. Ce n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi et il ne savait pas qu'elle arrivait si tôt, aussi elle avait prévu de faire une sieste et de prendre une douche avant son retour du Pentagone. Elle n'était pas au courant que Jack s'était renseigné sur son plan de vol et savait qu'elle arriverait tôt aujourd'hui, il avait donc décidé de prendre le reste de la journée.

Par conséquent, quand des bras puissants encerclèrent soudain sa taille par derrière, étreignant étroitement son corps contre un torse ferme, elle faillit pousser un cri et sursauter de frayeur. Heureusement, l'odeur reconnaissable de Jack et sa bouche brûlante sur cet endroit particulièrement sensible de son cou la firent réaliser tout de suite qui la tenait, et elle ne lui donna pas un coup de coude ou de pied en une réaction automatique de défense.

« Jack ! Que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire agréablement surpris, se retournant dans ses bras et enroulant les siens autour de son cou. Il ne répondit pas. A la place, sa bouche rechercha la sienne avidement alors qu'il la repoussait contre la porte d'entrée, l'embrassant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis une éternité. Sam fondit instinctivement dans ses bras et savoura le baiser, oubliant les questions et s'abandonnant dans son étreinte presque désespérée.

L'emprisonnant toujours contre la porte, Jack laissa sa bouche descendre de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou et ses mains la dépouillèrent rapidement de sa veste. « Jack... » commença à dire Sam, sa voix rauque d'un désir soudain, mais la bouche de Jack revint sur la sienne, ne s'intéressant visiblement pas aux mots à cet instant, et ses doigts commencèrent à s'attaquer aux boutons de son chemisier bleu en soie, ses doigts frôlant et stimulant les pointes de ses seins.

Sam avait rarement vu Jack si sérieux et intense dans sa façon de faire l'amour. Il était habituellement plutôt joueur. Mais pas aujourd'hui... pas en cet instant. Là, il prenait de profondes respirations contre sa bouche, ses mains tremblant légèrement alors qu'il ouvrait enfin son chemisier et l'ôtait brutalement pour le laisser tomber par terre, ses doigts capturant immédiatement ses seins recouverts de dentelle pour les serrer fermement et les pétrir avec une habileté irrésistible.

Sam décida de ne pas s'interroger, de ne pas lutter, de ne pas résister. Elle se détendit complètement contre la surface dure de la porte, et sa tête roula d'un côté lorsque sa bouche quitta la sienne pour capturer une pointe dure, suçant avec vigueur alors que ses doigts la tenait immobile, s'enfonçant presque douloureusement dans sa taille et l'autre sein. Les mains de Sam prirent sa tête, la tenant fébrilement contre sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux en gémissant d'un plaisir intense, lui cédant tout contrôle.

Son soutien-gorge lui fut brusquement ôté et jeté au loin, et ses mains impatientes trouvèrent et abaissèrent la fermeture éclair sur le côté de sa jupe courte, faisant tomber le vêtement le long de ses jambes en un mouvement rapide alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle. Les yeux de Sam étaient encore fermés et ses doigts étaient toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux argent courts, mais elle réussit à se défaire de ses chaussures pendant que les mains de Jack s'occupaient à la débarrasser de la dernière fine barrière en abaissant sa culotte.

Sa bouche affamée la trouva alors, et Sam ne put retenir le cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et se cambra contre la porte. Les doigts puissants de Jack écartèrent davantage ses jambes, lui permettant un accès plus facile pour enfouir sa langue entre ses douces lèvres palpitantes alors qu'elle gémissait et râlait de ravissement impuissant.

Pas un mot ne quitta ses lèvres et il émit à peine un son. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était son souffle haché, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était son corps répondant avec un plaisir explosif à sa bouche et à ses mains alors qu'il léchait, suçait et embrassait sans relâche, l'amenant rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Quand deux doigts la pénétrèrent soudain et se mirent à masser son point sensible, Sam ne put retenir un autre de cri de plaisir et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour regarder son mari.

L'image qu'il représentait, sur les genoux, la bouche sur elle, les yeux fermés par l'enchantement et les doigts d'une de ses mains s'enfonçant en elle de manière possessive tandis que l'autre était hors de vue, la faisant gémir par ses soins, faillit la faire exploser là, tout de suite. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa folle passion et à son assaut brûlant sur ses sens. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle tenta de crier son nom, s'approchant involontairement de l'extase, les doigts de Jack la menant sans cesse vers l'orgasme alors qu'elle le regardait ouvrir ses yeux sombres et les lever sur elle avec une expression pleine de désir et de possession.

Sa bouche la quitta soudain et il se redressa un peu pour venir embrasser son ventre, frottant son visage contre sa douceur alors que sa main gauche se joignait à l'autre et s'attaquait à son bouton sensible, ses doigts caressant toujours avec force. En quelques secondes, les mains de Sam se contractèrent dans ses cheveux, tenant sa tête tout contre son abdomen alors qu'elle explosait, son cri de plaisir remplissant la pièce et elle faillit tomber en avant, son corps tremblant et ses jambes se dérobant sous ses pieds par l'intensité de son orgasme. « Oh, Dieu... Jack ! Oh... ! » s'écria-t-elle en frissonnant et tremblant contre la porte, Jack tenant son corps contre celle-ci alors que ses mains prolongeaient sa jouissance, sa bouche et sa langue savourant la chair douce de son ventre.

Cela prit un certain temps pour que la réponse primaire de son corps relâche sa prise sur sa raison et pour que Sam s'abandonne contre la porte. Jack se releva lentement, restant en contact avec elle pendant tout le temps, ses doigts caressant encore délicatement sa chair trempée. Sa bouche rechercha à nouveau la sienne, sa langue l'envahissant et la faisant gémir d'une complète capitulation. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et Sam avait été dépouillée de sa capacité à parler.

L'action suivante de Jack fut de la soulever et de la porter rapidement dans la chambre, où il posa un genou sur le lit et plaça tendrement son corps chaud sur les draps frais. Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent pour fixer les siens alors qu'il se redressait et se reculait, ses yeux dévorant avidement son corps nu, et il se mit à se déshabiller lentement. Il n'y avait pas de hâte dans ses mouvements, et Sam attendit langoureusement, son corps sensible bourdonnant encore, ses jambes s'ouvrant légèrement d'un mouvement involontaire alors qu'elle le regardait se déshabiller, révélant son corps puissant, musclé et son évidente impatience de la prendre.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement nu, les bras de Sam se tendirent impatiemment vers lui et il la rejoignit volontiers dans le lit, son corps la recouvrant avec soin et ses genoux écartant davantage ses jambes alors que sa bouche réclamait la sienne. Jack plaça ses mains sur les fesses de Sam et la saisit, la soulevant légèrement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la pénétra en une poussée, profondément et puissamment, la faisant haleter et elle resserra les bras autour de ses épaules.

Sa bouche toujours silencieuse descendit sur son cou et il commença à se mouvoir vigoureusement en elle, d'abord rapidement, puis profondément et lentement, puis augmentant à nouveau la cadence alors qu'elle se cambrait et gémissait en réponse. La respiration entrecoupée et les ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules lui disaient qu'elle était encore proche, et ses mouvements devinrent presque violents. Ses propres gémissements de plaisir ne purent être retenus, et quand Sam se contracta finalement et gémit tout haut en jouissant, palpitant autour de lui et serrant sa taille avec ses jambes, il suivit immédiatement, criant contre son cou alors que sa semence l'inondait. Il continua à bouger lentement en elle, aussi profondément qu'il pouvait aller, ses mains tenant ses hanches contre les siens avec une force presque douloureuse jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Sam se relâchent et que ses mains caressent langoureusement son dos.

Le visage de Jack resta enfoui contre le cou de Sam et elle l'apaisa de ses mains, et son corps resta sur elle, ses mains toujours emprisonnées sous ses fesses. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il voulait s'évanouir, niché contre le corps de sa femme et parfaitement caché du monde réel, où sa vie était constamment en jeu et où d'autres hommes pouvaient poser leurs mains sur elle et la blesser.

Au téléphone et après avoir déjà lu le rapport de Hank, Sam l'avait mis au courant des derniers événements à bord de l'Odyssée. Elle avait été vague au début, se concentrant d'un ton découragé sur la perte du Colonel Emerson, les réparations nécessaires de l'Odysée, la récupération de Teal'c après de nouvelles tortures, et la guerre ouverte contre l'Alliance Lucian.

Mais Jack savait quand sa femme cachait quelque chose. Il avait demandé et insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle confie tous les détails, et son cœur s'était arrêté à plusieurs reprises son corps alors qu'elle avait avoué les abus dont elle avait souffert sous les mains d'Anateo – et à quel point il avait été près de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Les sentiments mitigés de Jack pour Vala s'étaient considérablement réchauffés lorsqu'il avait réalisé comment sa décision de téléporter Anateo hors de l'Odyssée avait sauvé la vie de Sam.

Sam avait été au début réticente à lui en parler, mais Jack savait, de ses expériences douloureuses antérieures, que parler de ce qui s'était passé l'aidait à supporter les traumatismes de cette nature. Anateo avait été inflexible pour que Sam ôte le transpondeur d'urgence, et elle avait refusé au début. La mort du Colonel Emerson ne l'avait pas convaincue de coopérer. Elle savait combien l'appareil était important pour leurs chances d'être retrouvés et secourus, et elle s'était efforcée de leur gagner autant de temps que possible. Mais le renégat n'avait pas accepté un non pour réponse. Il n'avait pas menacé de la tuer. A la place, il l'avait harassée sexuellement, résolu à avoir un peu de plaisir avec elle alors qu'il la forçait à obéir.

Sam avait résisté. Elle avait essayé de lui résister, sachant que, si elle s'opposait avec trop de véhémence, l'homme qui avait tué Emerson serait plus violent. Elle était désavantagée, et elle avait rapidement réalisé que, une fois qu'il l'aurait violée, Anateo serait toujours en position de la forcer à retirer l'appareil de signalisation. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de menacer de tuer d'autres membres de l'équipage. Elle avait donc crié sa capitulation avant qu'il ne pût lui arracher les vêtements, au grand plaisir de l'homme. Il avait paru réticent de s'arrêter même après qu'elle eût accepté de se conformer à son exigence, grognant de frustration alors qu'il la tenait immobile contre le mur. Mais il l'avait finalement relâchée, ôtant ses mains répugnantes de son corps et donnant à ses seins une dernière pression douloureuse alors qu'elle s'effondrait avec résignation contre la surface dure.

Sam avait eu envie de vomir longtemps après avoir enlevé l'appareil, à la fois de désespoir d'avoir éliminé tout espoir d'être retrouvés par le SGC et par son angoisse à la mort d'Emerson. Son propre supplice aux mains d'Anateo semblait insignifiant en comparaison, aussi elle ne l'avait pas mentionné dans son rapport et avait eu l'intention de l'enterrer au fond d'elle, et ne jamais s'en souvenir. Jack ne lui avait pas permis de faire cela, et elle avait été au début en colère par son insistance pour qu'elle révèle ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle réalisait maintenant que partager ces événements avec son mari l'avait fait se sentir en quelque sorte soulagée. Elle se sentait étrangement non affectée par son calvaire personnel, et elle devait cela à l'homme qui était paisiblement étendu dans ses bras.

« Merci, Jack, » murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres déposant une multitude de baisers sur son front.

« Ce fut un plaisir, » marmonna-t-il en réponse, pas certain de ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais ne voulant pas demander et rompre l'enchantement du moment. Il voulait juste la tenir, la sentir, et l'aimer. Il voulait mémoriser chaque détail de ce moment, chaque odeur, chaque goût et chaque image pour pouvoir s'en rappeler et les revivre durant ces instants angoissants et atroces où elle était loin de lui et en danger.

Sam rit doucement, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle le remerciait. Et il y avait tant de choses pour lesquelles elle était reconnaissante ! Elle lui était reconnaissante d'être toujours là pour elle, pour son amour et sa sagesse, et pour ses différentes façons de la faire se sentir mieux, celle-ci étant l'une de ses préférées. Elle lui était reconnaissante également de la faire se sentir chérie, à la fois en tant que personne et en tant que femme, de s'inquiéter de son bien-être et la paix de son esprit, d'accepter de suivre la voie qu'elle avait choisie malgré les difficultés qu'il avait à gérer cela. Plus que tout, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être Jack... son Jack, et de pouvoir compter sur lui comme elle pouvait compter sur le soleil de se lever tous les matins.

Ses mains continuèrent à caresser sa peau chaude, ses lèvres déposant des baisers sur son visage, et elle décida de rester silencieuse et de savourer la sensation de son mari la pressant contre la douce surface du lit alors qu'il se laissait gagner par un sommeil parfaitement satisfait.

The end


	10. Chapter 10 : The Quest

**Tag to "The Quest" Episodes**

_Avertissements : légère situation sexuelle_

_Résumé : Après avoir perdu Daniel pour Adria, Sam gère la possibilité de ne jamais revoir Jack._

ooo

Sam atterrit sur son dos dans la salle d'embarquement et faillit entrer en collision avec Vala qui se tenait enracinée sur la rampe en fixant anxieusement la flaque bleue avec de grands yeux pleins d'inquiétude alors qu'elle attendait l'apparition de Daniel. Durant tout le temps qu'elle l'avait connue, Sam n'avait jamais vu la femme alien aussi angoissée, et elle pouvait certainement compatir avec ses sentiments. Elle se retourna aussi et attendit... attendit... et attendit... en vain. Daniel ne vint pas.

Le vortex se ferma soudain, laissant les quatre coéquipiers fixer, ébahis, le cercle vide devant eux avec une déception stupéfaite, ignorant le brouhaha qui s'élevait derrière eux. La voix de Landry résonna dans la salle d'embarquement alors que les soldats, qui avaient leurs armes pointées sur la Porte évacuaient la salle. Mais SG1, moins le Dr. Jackson, resta figé sur la rampe, se regardant les uns les autres sans dire un mot.

La première à réagir fut, sans surprise, Vala. Elle se tourna vers le Général Landry qui approchait et poussa presque un cri strident, « Nous devons rentrer l'adresse de la planète que nous venons de quitter ! Daniel est toujours là-bas ! »

Landry se figea dans sa foulée et regarda Sam comme pour demander une confirmation, bien qu'il fût évident que le Dr. Jackson était visiblement absent. « Que se passe-t-il, Colonel ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

« Mon Général, Adria a dû l'arrêter, » répondit Sam au moment où Cam répondait, « Jackson nous a couverts pour que nous puissions nous échapper. »

Landry assimila l'information avec une expression grave et hocha finalement la tête, comprenant l'état des affaires. Il soupira avec résignation et leur fit signe de le suivre. « Venez. Vous connaissez la chanson. »

« Mais nous devons repartir ! Nous devons aller aider Daniel ! » insista Vala, plantant son petit corps devant le Général.

« Nous tenterons de le faire dès que je saurai ce à quoi nous faisons face ! Allons débriefer maintenant. L'examen médical peut attendre, » ordonna-t-il, la contournant et se dirigeant vers la salle de briefing, ne lui donnant pas l'opportunité de protester davantage.

Sam le regarda partir, remettant distraitement son arme à un soldat qui attendait. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Landry avait prudemment évité de rencontrer ses yeux, même quand il lui avait parlé. Elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas composer l'adresser de la planète, même s'ils essayaient, et qu'elle devrait probablement expliquer cela à Vala, mais sa soudaine appréhension à propos de la curieuse attitude du Général Landry lui fit ignorer la femme indignée qui arguait toujours avec ses coéquipiers. Sam pouvait voir que le général avait été profondément bouleversé avant même qu'il ne réalise que Daniel n'était pas parmi eux.

Comme SG1 finissait de remettre leurs armes et commençait à monter d'un pas lourd les marches pour rejoindre le général dans la salle de briefing, Vala continua d'arguer. « Nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps ! Qui sait ce qu'Adria est en train de lui faire en ce moment même ?! Nous devons recomposer l'adresse de la planète ! »

« Et faire QUOI ?! » explosa finalement Cam, s'arrêtant en haut des marches pour regarder la brune affligée. « La laisser nous tuer tous ? » Cela réussit à la faire taire, mais elle tint sa position, retournant le regard noir.

Sentant une dispute ouverte imminente, Sam intervint. « Vala, nous ne pouvons pas la combattre. Elle est trop puissante. Mais elle ne tuera pas Daniel, » essaya-t-elle de rassurer sa coéquipière affligée, ignorant le sentiment familier de perte dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient laissé Daniel derrière ! Combien de fois pouvaient-ils égarer l'insaisissable archéologue avant qu'il n'épuise sa chance ? Cette fois serait-elle la fois où ils l'avaient finalement perdu pour de bon ?

« Comment le savez-vous ?! » s'exclama la femme alien, se retournant pour faire face à Sam avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Tout d'abord, elle sait que vous tenez à lui. Et elle tient à vous. Vous êtes sa mère, et elle pense encore qu'elle peut vous gagner à sa cause. D'autre part, il est précieux pour elle à cause de la connaissance que Merlin lui a donnée. » Sam soutint les yeux bleus de la femme plus petite avec une expression encourageante, puis s'avança et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. « Nous le ramènerons, Vala. Nous le ramenons toujours. » Et elle se força à y croire.

Les yeux de Vala, remplis de larmes, se fermèrent comme elle prenait une profonde respiration, puis elle hocha la tête. Elle laissa ensuite Sam la guider dans la salle de briefing, suivies par un Jaffa mortellement calme. Cam s'approchait déjà de la table alors qu'un Général Landry sombre attendait, debout et silencieux, au bout de la table.

Le temps qu'ils prennent leurs sièges, Vala avait repris en main ses émotions, mais ses traits étaient encore hantés par la détresse. Sam fut la seule à rester debout, s'attirant l'attention générale. Ils étaient partis beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, et elle savait que Jack était probablement inquiet pour elle. « Monsieur, pourrais-je avoir quelques minutes pour passer un rapide coup de fil avant de commencer ? »

Les yeux de Landry s'agrandirent légèrement et finalement il rencontra ses yeux, mais il ne répondit pas. Si Sam ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pensé que l'homme avait peur. « Mon Général ? » insista-t-elle timidement, rendue perplexe par son manque de réponse.

« Le Général O'Neill n'est pas ici, Colonel. Il n'est pas revenu d'Atlantis... pas encore, » l'informa-t-il subitement.

Sam fronça les sourcils, rendue perplexe par le retard de Jack. Quand elle était partie pour la mission, Jack les avait déjà informés que les Anciens avaient réclamé ce qui leur appartenait et qu'ils étaient en train d'évacuer tout le personnel d'Atlantis. C'était il y a plus de deux jours. « Oh. Quand est-il attendu ? » réussit-elle à demander d'une voix ferme en dépit du nœud soudain au creux de son estomac.

« Nous... ne savons pas s'il reviendra, Sam, » répondit Landry d'une voix douce, du même ton que les gens utilisaient pour délivrer les nouvelles concernant la perte d'un être cher.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, ses genoux soudain faibles, mais ses mains trouvèrent la surface de la table et elle resta debout. 'Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas. Reste calme,' se répéta-t-elle comme une litanie alors que le général poursuivait.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. Les ordres de Jack étaient de détruire Atlantis si la situation dégénérait en une invasion. La dernière transmission que nous avons reçue de lui nous informait que les Réplicateurs attaquaient la cité quand elle fut coupée. Nous n'avons pas été capables de rétablir les communications avec Atlantis depuis. Le Dédale devrait être là-bas maintenant, et ils ont leurs ordres. » Le Général Landry avait délivré l'information lentement et calmement, soutenant les yeux de la jeune colonel et communiquant son regret pour la situation, mais désirant qu'elle comprenne. Et elle comprit. Elle comprit, et elle eut peur de s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

Mais Sam ne sembla pas réagir, en apparence. Elle sentit Teal'c se lever et s'avancer à ses côtés alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la table et fixait le général, son visage pâle et ses yeux bleu-gris reflétant une horreur non déguisée. Elle se rendit compte que Cam s'était levé aussi de l'autre côté de la table, et elle sentit les yeux bleus inquiets de Vala s'appesantir sur elle.

« Sam, s'il vous plait, asseyez-vous, » demanda gentiment le général, craignant apparemment qu'elle ne s'effondre devant ses yeux. Aussi elle obtempéra, hébétée, s'abaissant sur le siège derrière elle alors que Teal'c poussait le fauteuil et s'assurait qu'elle était bien assise. Il resta debout derrière elle comme pour la protéger.

Le général se pencha alors vers elle, son inquiétude évidente. « Je ne veux pas créer de faux espoirs, mais une tentative non autorisée de sauvetage est en route. Le Colonel Sheppard a pris les commandes d'un jumper et est allé là-bas pour tenter de secourir Jack et M. Woolsey. Nous ne savons pas quel est son plan. Weir, McKay, Ronon, Teyla et Beckett sont allés avec lui. Le Dédale est censé nous contacter quand ils auront détruit la cité, mais j'espère que quand nous entendrons parler d'eux, ils seront à même de délivrer de meilleures nouvelles. »

« P... Permission de me joindre à l'équipe de secours, mon Général, » réussit à dire Sam d'un ton contrôlé, mais le général secouait sa tête avant même qu'elle puisse terminer.

« Je vous ai dit que c'était une mission de secours non approuvée, Sam. Les ordres de Jack sont clairs, et je les suis. Je ne vais pas risquer votre vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre pour trouver Sheppard ou son équipe. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont à présent – S'ils sont encore en vie ! »

La bataille interne de Sam n'était visible que dans ses yeux humides et les articulations de ses mains fermement serrées en poings. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais hocha finalement la tête, baissant les yeux sur la table en une acceptation muette. Teal'c avait dû sentir sa renonciation car il s'assit à côté d'elle. Cam prit exemple et s'assit aussi. Le silence dans la salle était lourd d'angoisse, mais elle n'arrivait à penser à rien à dire.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura finalement le Général Landry, sa voix se brisant presque de chagrin, et elle sentit une unique larme s'échapper avant qu'elle pût faire quoi que ce soit pour la refouler.

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle continua à fixer la surface dure et brillante de la table, faisant appel à son sang-froid du plus profond de son être alors que Cam commençait avec hésitation à débriefer le Général Landry sur leur mission. Tous les autres restèrent silencieux.

Teal'c observait Sam avec intensité, Vala était toute aussi préoccupée et silencieuse, et Cam tentait de résumer rapidement et avec efficacité les événements, tentant visiblement de permettre à ses coéquipiers de s'échapper rapidement de la salle de briefing et pouvoir aller lécher leurs blessures en privé.

Landry écouta attentivement, ses yeux dardant de temps en temps vers Sam, ne tiquant même pas à la mention d'un dragon, de Ba'al et de Merlin. Il n'interrompit pas une seule fois, son esprit clairement distrait par le sort de Jack, et quand le Colonel Mitchell termina en suggérant qu'ils tentent d'établir une connexion avec la planète qu'ils venaient de quitter, Landry hocha sombrement la tête, sachant que cela serait inutile.

Il leur donna ensuite l'ordre d'aller à l'infirmerie pour leur visite médicale, rencontrant les yeux sombres de l'ancien Primat au-dessus de la tête de Sam, lui ordonnant silencieusement de la surveiller. Sam s'en fichait. Elle se leva simplement et quitta la salle, laissant Teal'c être son ombre.

ooo

Cam prit sur lui d'être auprès de Vala lorsqu'ils se soumirent tous aux examens médicaux. Sam ne dit pas un mot, fixant l'espace pendant toute la durée, ce qui le perturba vraiment. Il ne l'avait jamais vue agir ainsi. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini avec elle, elle sortit d'un air hébété de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers ses quartiers, visiblement inconsciente ou indifférente que Teal'c la suivît de près.

Vala essaya de les suivre, extrêmement inquiète pour Sam, mais Cam prit son bras et secoua la tête. « Venez, allons prendre une douche et chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle a besoin d'être seule pour l'instant, et Teal'c s'assurera qu'elle aille bien. »

La petite femme hésita, mais avec un dernier regard mélancolique à ses deux coéquipiers qui s'éloignaient, elle le suivit dans la direction opposée.

ooo

Sam atteignit ses quartiers et s'arrêta, des souvenirs fugaces de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été là traversant son esprit. Jack avait été avec elle. Il se préparait à embarquer pour Atlantis, et il s'était fait un devoir de venir lui donner un rapide baiser avant de partir. Le baiser s'était développé en quelque chose de plus. Ils avaient fait l'amour sur son lit, vite mais avec ardeur, riant et se taquinant à propos du redoutable général s'adjugeant un petit coup rapide avant son importante mission d'ambassade dans la Galaxie de Pégase.

Un sanglot explosa de lui-même de sa gorge, et Sam s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte, tentant maladroitement de glisser sans succès sa carte à travers la fente du verrou de sécurité, tentant désespérément d'atteindre l'abri solitaire avant de perdre sa maîtrise de soi au milieu du couloir. Elle était un Colonel de l'Air Force, bon sang ! Elle devrait être capable de contrôler ses émotions mieux que ça !

Une main sombre couvrit doucement la sienne par derrière et l'aida à ouvrir la porte. Elle avait oublié que son silencieux ami Jaffa l'avait suivie comme son ombre. Ses yeux débordant de larmes, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour rencontrer les yeux sombres de Teal'c, et elle ne put se retenir davantage. Se retournant, elle leva ses bras et s'accrocha au cou de son ami, enfouissant son visage dans son torse et laissant sa douleur se déchaîner.

Teal'c ouvrit en silence la porte en la tenant tendrement et, faisant attention, entra dans la pièce avec elle. Il la referma ensuite tout en continuant de soutenir son corps tremblant, la laissant pleurer comme la femme qu'elle était et qui craignait de perdre son homme.

ooo

Le Général Landry frappa vigoureusement sur la porte de Sam, tirant la colonel somnolente hors d'un sommeil profond, celui auquel elle avait succombé après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des heures.

Elle avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Teal'c pendant quelques minutes, mais elle s'était ensuite reprise et refoulé son chagrin et sa peur assez longtemps pour assurer à son ami qu'elle irait bien, qu'elle prendrait une douche et dormirait. La simple pensée de nourriture lui avait donné envie de vomir.

Malgré ses doutes évidents, le Jaffa lui avait permis de rester seule, et elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait promis. Elle avait pris une douche et était allée au lit. Mais le sommeil avait été difficile à atteindre malgré son épuisement. Elle s'était retrouvée en train de pleurer à nouveau, se sentant faible et pathétique, mais incapable de retenir les larmes. Elle n'avait réussi à s'arrêter qu'après s'être convaincue que le Colonel Sheppard réussirait probablement. Rodney était avec lui, et malgré son manque de patience avec l'homme, elle reconnaissait qu'il était un génie.

Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir la mission de secours, autre que SG1, c'était l'équipe de Sheppard et de McKay. Teayla et Ronon fourniraient un excellent soutient stratégique, mais elle ne pouvait que s'interroger pour quelle raison le Dr. Beckett s'était joint à une telle tentative. Elle savait que Weir était avec eux parce qu'elle avait tout intérêt à essayer de sauver Atlantis. La femme ne renoncerait pas à la cité sans se battre. Sam espérait juste qu'ils survivraient tous et lui ramèneraient son mari, sain et sauf.

Cédant finalement, elle s'était levée et avait pris des somnifères, sachant que c'était son seul moyen de s'endormir. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'était endormie.

Elle luttait maintenant pour remettre les idées en place dans sa tête après le coup bruyant qui l'avait réveillée en sursaut. Sortant du lit avec la tête qui tournait, elle ouvrit en hâte la porte, sans faire attention au fait qu'elle ne portait qu'un short et un débardeur. Sa peur et son découragement s'écoulèrent d'elle à l'instant où elle vit le visage radieux du Général Landry.

« Ils ont réussi ! Le Colonel Caldwell vient de nous informer que la menace des Réplicateurs est terminée et que nous sommes à nouveau en possession d'Atlantis. Jack est fatigué et ronchon, mais va bien, ainsi que Woolsey ! »

Sam se retrouva soudain enroulée autour du général interloqué qui, après un moment de surprise figée, rit doucement et l'étreignit en retour, tapotant son dos en signe de compréhension. Elle fut incapable de formuler son soulagement, mais elle était certaine que son étreinte le communiquait assez bien.

« Il sera chez nous aujourd'hui, Sam, mais pas avant quelques heures. Retournez au lit et je vous appellerai quand il sera là. »

« Oh, je ne peux pas... » commença-t-elle à protester, s'écartant du général, ses yeux bleus s'arrondissant quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle portait. Ses joues devenant d'un rouge écarlate, elle saisit à la hâte une veste de treillis propre qui était accrochée au dossier d'une chaise et la mit sur sa maigre tenue. « Je veux être là quand il arrivera, » expliqua-t-elle, fermant le vêtement autour de son corps, d'un air gêné.

Hank sembla inconscient de son apparence. « Sam, je vous ai dit que je ne sais pas quand il sera là, et vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Je vous promets de vous avertir quand il arrivera. Vous savez qu'il devra être débriefé et examiné à l'infirmerie avant de pouvoir rentrer chez vous, vous pourrez alors rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. »

« Mais... » commença-t-elle à protester, mais il ne lui permit pas.

« Ne m'obligez pas à en faire un ordre, Colonel ! Retournez dormir ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé, puis il referma la porte et la laissa debout dans sa chambre, les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

ooo

Sam, bien sûr, n'avait pas été capable de se rendormir, aussi elle s'était habillée et allée retrouver Teal'c. Le grand gaillard s'attendait à la voir et l'avait emmenée consciencieusement au mess pour qu'elle pût enfin manger quelque chose. Cam et Vala les avaient rejoints peu après, la femme alien toujours un peu abattue à cause de son inquiétude pour Daniel.

Le Général Landry s'était montré brièvement pendant que l'équipe prenait un petit déjeuner détendu et avait jeté un regard maussade à Sam, en faisant la moue. Elle lui avait souri d'un air penaud, haussant les épaules, et il avait simplement secoué la tête, saisissant un café et retournant à son bureau.

Après le petit déjeuner, Sam alla à son labo, toujours suivie par Teal'c, lequel proclama qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle avait réussi à se concentrer assez longtemps pour passer en revue ses emails, mais avant qu'elle eût terminé, son téléphone avait sonné. Teal'c le décrocha aussitôt.

« Teal'c, » s'annonça-t-il d'un ton bourru et fit une pause pour écouter. « Non, ceci est le laboratoire du Colonel Carter. »

Sam regarda nerveusement le Jaffa, son cœur battant plus vite. Il hocha la tête et répondit calmement, « J'informerai le Colonel Carter. Merci. » Teal'c raccrocha sans se presser et se retourna pour faire face à Sam, qui était tendue comme un ressort.

« C'était le Général Landry. Il voulait que je vous informe que votre mari est ici et que vous pouvez le rencontrer à l'infirmerie. » Avant que l'homme, qui avait étrangement un sourire en coin, n'eût terminé, Sam courait hors de son labo.

« _VOUS_ me le paierez plus tard, Teal'c ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en courant, sachant que l'exaspérant Jaffa s'était joué d'elle.

Sam n'avait jamais réalisé combien son labo était loin de l'infirmerie. Atrocement loin, décida-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle y arriva finalement, elle entendit les plaintes familières provenant de derrière un rideau fermé, et les réponses marmonnées du pauvre jeune docteur qui était de service aujourd'hui. « Est-ce que vous allez à la fac de médecine seulement pour pouvoir piquer les gens avec les plus grosses aiguilles possibles ? C'est quoi votre petit nom, Main de Plomb ? »

Sam sourit largement et ouvrit hardiment le rideau, se fichant de savoir si son mari était à poil sur le lit. Fort heureusement, il ne l'était pas. Seule sa chemise était enlevée, mais il se tourna pour jeter un regard noir à l'intrus avec une forte exclamation.

« Que dia... ! Oh ! Salut ! » se rattrapa-t-il, puis il se tourna vers le jeune docteur qui se tenait devant lui et montra du doigt par-dessus son épaule, « Vous pourrez finir après. »

ooo

Le médecin, nouveau au SGC mais au courant de la réputation du Général O'Neill, n'hésita pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la belle colonel radieuse qui se tenait près du rideau et sortit du lieu isolé, refermant le rideau quand elle s'avança à l'intérieur, pensant pour lui-même, 'Que diable se passe-t-il dans ce lieu de fou ? Les généraux ont la permission de s'envoyer en l'air avec les colonels derrière les rideaux fermés ?'

Il continua à se tracasser, jetant un coup d'œil à la barrière de tissu avec inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière au sourire ironique ne le prenne en pitié et l'informe que la superbe blonde était la femme du général.

« Oh, » répondit-il simplement, puis il partit en essayant d'ignorer les sons suggestifs provenant de l'autre côté du rideau.

ooo

Avant que Jack pût se lever, Sam avait contourné le lit et sauté sur ses genoux, enfourchant délicieusement sa taille et pressant ses lèvres impatientes sur les siennes, sa langue affamée prenant possession de sa bouche, ses bras refermés étroitement autour de son cou. Ceux de Jack s'enroulèrent tout de suite autour d'elle en réponse et tinrent solidement son corps contre lui en s'adossant contre l'oreiller, allongeant ses jambes sur le lit étroit avec son éblouissante femme couchée sur lui. « Mmmmm... ravi de te voir aussi ! » gronda-t-il quand elle lui donna une brève pause pour respirer.

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon Général, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix exquise contre ses lèvres, mordillant, embrassant et léchant joyeusement.

« Heureux d'être à la maison, Colonel, » répondit-il avec humour, son cœur s'enflant d'amour, de soulagement, et d'une évidente suffisance d'avoir droit à un tel trophée pour lui-même.

« Tu m'as fichu une sacrée frousse, Jack, » dit-elle d'un ton boudeur, le regardant furieusement, mais évidemment ne résistant pas longtemps à ses lèvres.

« J'ai entendu dire que ta mission n'a pas été de la tarte non plus, » contra-t-il. « Des dragons, Carter ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Des cyclopes et des licornes ? »

« Dieu seul sait, mais je prends les choses comme elles viennent, » répondit-elle. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle déglutit. « Daniel... »

« Je sais. Landry m'a dit. Il m'a fait un rapide topo sur les points importants. Nous le ramènerons, Sam. Tu connais Space Monkey, il s'en sort toujours. » Jack avait peur pour son jeune ami, mais il voulait la rassurer. Daniel ne cessait de les surprendre, de toute façon.

« C'est ce que je ne cesse de me dire. Il sera peut-être même capable de faire quelque chose pour semer la pagaille dans les plans d'Adria, quels qu'ils soient, » suggéra-t-elle avec espoir.

Il était vraiment désolé pour elle. Il pouvait sentir sa peur comme si elle était la sienne. « Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, ses mains parcourant le corps de sa femme, essayant de manière subconsciente de se rassurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

« Je vais bien. Je pourrai récupérer le sommeil une fois que tu seras à mes côtés au lit, » dit-elle d'un ton suggestif avec un sourire en coin, et la région inférieure de son corps commença automatiquement à réagir. Il détestait la décevoir ! Dormir avec elle cette nuit aurait été ce dont il avait besoin !

« Euh... à propos de ça. Ils veulent que je rentre à DC immédiatement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai rester cette nuit, » l'informa-t-il avec regret. « Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, tu sais ? Avant mon départ, nous étions censés renoncer à Atlantis. Maintenant nous sommes censés y retourner, et il y a BEAUCOUP de paperasse qui va avec. » Parfois il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir tourner le dos à toute cette affaire Ori et prendre sa retraite, mais c'était impossible tant que sa femme était là dehors à risquer constamment sa vie.

« Ohhhh ! » bouda presque Sam. « Est-ce que tu pourras t'accorder quelques minutes avec ta femme dans ses quartiers avant de devoir partir ? » Sa tentatrice pressa son pelvis de manière suggestive contre le sien, provoquant une énorme érection qui la fit sourire avec suffisance.

« Je me ferai un point d'honneur à sacrifier quelques minutes pour les passer avec ma femme avant de partir, et c'est une promesse ! » gronda-t-il, plaçant ses grandes mains sur ses fesses et pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, la faisant haleter de façon dévergondée. « Bon, laissons revenir le jeune maniaco-sadique pour que nous puissions sortir d'ici IMMEDIATEMENT, » suggéra-t-il d'un ton taquin, donnant une petite claque sur ses fesses.

Sam eut un grand sourire et lui donna un dernier baiser retentissant sur la bouche. Puis elle sauta du lit et ouvrit le rideau, faisant un signe de la main au jeune homme embarrassé qui était là immobile à attendre patiemment de finir l'examen médical du général. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie quasiment en sautillant, souriant à tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin.

Jack la regarda partir, ses yeux sombres dévorant sa silhouette jusqu'à ce que le docteur revienne. Il décida de ne pas tourmenter le jeune homme inutilement pour pouvoir se tirer d'ici et aller retrouver sa femme, mais il lui jeta quand même un regard noir quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à admirer la silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Jack rit intérieurement en regardant le jeune homme qui faillit sursauter quand il se retourna et rencontra des yeux furieux en train de le transpercer, mais le docteur réussit à garder son sang-froid et poursuivit simplement l'examen sans faire un seul commentaire.

Les Ori étaient toujours une menace et Daniel manquait à l'appel. Ils n'avaient toujours pas l'arme de Merlin, et la vie de Sam serait, sans aucun doute, mise en danger avant peu. Mais à cet instant précis, elle était ici, en bonne santé, et heureuse de l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras, et il savourerait et chérirait cette faveur aussi longtemps qu'elle durerait.

The end


	11. Chapter 11 : The Line in the Sand

**Tag to "Line in the Sand" Episode**

_Résumé : Jack est là pour Sam quand elle est blessée._

ooo

Le Général Landry faisait nerveusement les cent pas près de l'ascenseur alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée du Général O'Neill de la surface. _L'Odyssée_ n'était pas en orbite en ce moment et Jack avait dû se reporter aux moyens conventionnels pour rejoindre sa femme blessée, mais il avait établi un temps record en volant de DC dans un F302 et était déjà dans l'ascenseur, impatient d'être à ses côtés.

Hank détestait devoir donner à son ami de mauvaises nouvelles, mais ils étaient généraux de l'USAF. Ils étaient habitués aux faits nets et précis, pas aux tergiversations. Malgré cela, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'il vit l'expression sombre de son vieil ami, les mots lui manquèrent pendant un bref instant.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Jack sans ménagement, sortant de l'ascenseur et se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie sans attendre Hank.

« Elle est toujours en salle d'opération, Jack. Et je ne vais pas te peindre un tableau rose. Elle était dans un état critique quand ils l'ont ramenée, et son cœur s'est arrêté une fois. » Jack se figea à mi-foulée pour lui faire face, ses yeux agrandis. « Mais ils ont réussi à le faire repartir. Ils craignent de devoir peut-être enlever son rein gauche, mais ils tentent de le sauver, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, levant une main apaisante vers son ami.

Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate de Jack, qui reprit sombrement sa marche devant lui. Mais son ami dit finalement, « Merci de m'avoir appelé tout de suite. »

« C'était normal, Jack. A l'instant où j'ai appris qu'elle avait été blessée, j'ai envoyé l'équipe médicale pour la ramener et je t'ai appelé. Je savais que tu voudrais être là. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie et un docteur à l'air familier vint donner au mari de la patiente le dernier compte rendu, quittant le petit groupe de personnes avec qui elle était en train de parler – ce qui restait de SG1, Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c et Vala Maldoran.

« Le chirurgien a presque fini avec elle, Général, » informa Carolyn Lam. « Il a pu sauver le rein, mais il s'inquiète d'une possible infection. Le Colonel sera en soin intensif les deux prochains jours. Ils étaient en train de recoudre quand je suis partie, elle sortira donc bientôt. »

« Merci, Docteur. Quand pourrai-je la voir ? » demanda Jack, et Hank Landry s'émerveilla au ton contrôlé et ferme de son ami malgré le fait qu'intérieurement il était terrifié. Il connaissait Jack depuis très, très longtemps, et il pouvait voir la peur brute derrière le mur inflexible de ses yeux bruns.

« Si vous voulez bien vous changer et mettre la tenue, Général, vous pourrez la rejoindre dans sa chambre stérile aussitôt qu'elle sortira, » répondit la fille de Hank, et ce dernier fut soulagé qu'elle ait sagement décidé de permettre à Jack de rejoindre sa femme en dépit de leur peur d'une infection. Carolyn, cependant, regarda par-dessus son épaule aux trois personnes qui se tenaient derrière eux pour les avertir, « Seul le général peut rendre visite durant les prochains jours. Les autres visiteurs pourront la voir uniquement à travers la fenêtre de la salle d'observation. »

Le médecin n'obtint aucune protestation du groupe qui était en train d'attendre depuis que la colonel avait été ramenée quatre heures plus tôt, semblant fatigué, mais alerte. D'après leur allure, ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de se changer, et les uniformes du colonel et de Teal'c étaient tâchés du sang de Sam.

L'expression frustrée de Vala aux mots de Carolyn fut fermement ignorée, et Teal'c acquiesça sombrement. Le Colonel Mitchell choisit de s'approcher de Jack. « C'est bon de vous voir, mon Général. Je suis désolé que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. »

Hank observa son ami tendu hocher obligeamment la tête au jeune homme, puis fit un signe de reconnaissance à Teal'c alors que son ami Jaffa baissait légèrement la tête en un salut silencieux. Il ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil à Vala. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il sans ambages, et il remarqua le silence inhabituel de la femme alien alors qu'elle se ratatinait un peu plus, presque comme si elle essayait de se cacher entre ses deux grands coéquipiers.

Le Colonel Mitchell, cependant, n'hésita pas à répondre, faisant un rapport concis des événements. « Les soldats Ori sont venus au village, comme nous nous attendions, mais l'appareil de Merlin a eu une défaillance et a révélé notre position quelque chose à propos de fluctuation de la puissance provoquant la dislocation du champ. Nous avons essayé de retenir les soldats pendant que Sam réglait le problème, mais l'un d'eux a réussi à se faufiler entre nous et lui a tiré dessus. J'ai eu à peine le temps de m'occuper de lui avant qu'il ne l'achève. Elle souffrait énormément, mais a été capable de m'en dire suffisamment pour remettre en marche l'appareil et nous cacher tous les deux – ainsi que le bâtiment où nous étions avec l'appareil – avant de s'évanouir. Ca a marché. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous trouver, et j'ai essayé de la rafistoler du mieux que j'ai pu. »

« Il a fait du bon boulot, Général, » intercéda Carolyn, « Mais elle avait une hémorragie interne depuis des heures. Elle est arrivée ici juste à temps. »

Mitchell continua juste après, craignant manifestement la réaction de Jack et s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il lui crie dessus pour ne pas avoir su protéger Sam. « Elle pensait qu'elle était fichue, mon Général. Elle m'a même dit où trouver ses lettres personnelles dans son portable pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais j'ai refusé de la laisser renoncer. La voir ainsi, accepter la mort, était bien trop effrayant pour moi, » ajouta Cam, baissant les yeux de gêne à sa confession.

« Mais c'est une battante, Général ! Elle s'en sortira et sera là avant même qu'on ne le sache ! » couina soudain Vala avec un grand sourire, son enthousiasme en contraste marqué avec l'atmosphère lugubre autour d'elle. Elle essayait manifestement de relever l'humeur de tout le monde.

Jack hocha gravement la tête, trop éperdu pour dire quelque chose. Cam continua alors. « Même à travers la confusion due à la morphine, elle a trouvé une solution pour cacher le village suffisamment longtemps pour le sauver. Mais ensuite, elle s'est de nouveau évanouie et je n'ai pas réussi à la réveiller. Nous nous sommes précipités jusqu'ici aussitôt que nous avons pu. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux, alors que Jack assimilait l'information, attendant, tendus, sa réaction. Il hocha enfin à nouveau la tête et dit d'une voix rauque, « Merci, Mitchell... de l'avoir gardée en vie. »

Cam laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mais parut complètement surpris par la gratitude du général, et Hank sourit à moitié en réalisant qu'il avait eu raison. Le colonel s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il lui passe un savon pour avoir échoué à la protection de sa coéquipière, quelque chose pour laquelle il s'en voulait probablement à mort. Le jeune homme répondit humblement, « Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, mon Général. Elle est trop importante... pour nous tous. »

« Sam s'en sortira ! Je le sais ! Elle a encore beaucoup de travail à faire, et vous savez comment elle est quand elle a du travail à faire ! » tenta de plaisanter Vala.

Jack hocha encore la tête, son intense inquiétude toujours évidente, puis Carolyn le conduisit vers un coin de la salle où il pourrait se changer en tenue stérile.

Hank regarda Cam baisser la tête avec lassitude et se frotter les yeux, agissant comme s'il venait d'esquiver une balle. Il semblait également épuisé, il décida donc d'intervenir. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tous prendre une douche et manger quelque chose ? Donnez-lui un peu d'intimité avec sa femme. Vous pourrez ensuite aller dans la salle d'observation si vous voulez. »

Il n'en fit pas un ordre, et quelque part cela marcha mieux ainsi. Les trois coéquipiers se regardèrent les uns les autres et acquiescèrent. Cam et Vala quittèrent en silence la salle tandis que Teal'c s'approchait de Jack qui était en train d'ôter calmement sa veste et sa cravate.

« Je vous demande pardon, O'Neill, » commença Teal'c en s'excusant pour ce qu'il percevait comme son échec, Hank en était sûr, mais Jack l'arrêta.

« Non ! Je sais que vous mourriez pour elle. Les blessures, ça arrivent, et il n'y a personne à blâmer, » dit Jack d'une voix ferme, et Teal'c baissa la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Puis le Jaffa tenta de rassurer son ami. « Elle ira bien en un rien de temps, O'Neill. Le Colonel Carter est une guerrière forte. »

« Je sais, Teal'c. » Il ne savait pourquoi, il ne semblait pas rassuré, et le Jaffa resta à ses côtés, attendant qu'il termine. Jack leva finalement les yeux sur lui et ajouta, « J'ai failli la perdre. »

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas perdue, » répondit rapidement son ami.

« C'est vrai. Je ne l'ai pas perdue, » acquiesça Jack, puis il grimaça un sourire.

Hank savait que son ami luttait pour maintenir une attitude positive, essayant sincèrement de refouler le désespoir.

« Je vous verrai plus tard, mon ami, » dit le général affligé en tapotant l'énorme bras de Teal'c et se dirigea vers la salle d'isolation.

ooo

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Jack était resté assis dans le confortable fauteuil qu'on lui avait apporté, regardant en silence sa femme dormir. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre changement dans les signes vitaux de Sam et elle n'avait pas bougé du tout depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais il refusait de quitter son chevet, attendant patiemment qu'elle émerge de l'anesthésie. La pression continuelle au milieu de sa poitrine ne partirait pas avant qu'il la vît ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux gris bleus.

Une infirmière papillonnait en silence dans la pièce, surveillant fréquemment sa patiente et agissant comme si elle ne le voyait pas assis là.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Sam s'étira enfin, gémissant doucement alors qu'elle clignait ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent très lentement. Jack fut sur ses pieds en un instant, prenant sa main froide et serrant délicatement ses doigts. Sa tête se tourna tout de suite vers lui et ses yeux surpris s'efforcèrent de se concentrer sur son visage. « Jack, » croassa-t-elle en un murmure. Elle tenta de sourire, mais elle ne réussit pas vraiment. Une grimace de douleur domina et elle referma ses yeux. « Ca fait mal, » confia-t-elle.

Le cœur de Jack se crispa en voyant sa souffrance et il ordonna à l'infirmière d'informer le Dr. Lam que le colonel était réveillé et souffrait. La femme quitta immédiatement la pièce et ses yeux retournèrent vers les traits tourmentés de Sam.

« Le Dr. Lam sera bientôt là pour te donner quelque chose, ma puce. Tu as dormi longtemps, » l'informa-t-il, s'approchant pour caresser ses cheveux de sa main gauche.

« Vraiment ? Quelles... nouvelles ? » tenta-t-elle de sourire, luttant à l'évidence pour chasser le brouillard dans lequel elle était encore à moitié plongée et d'ignorer la douleur qui l'accablait.

« Eh bien, rien de nouveau. Tu as toujours ton rein. Ils pensaient que tu pourrais le perdre. Ils t'ont rafistolée et il te faudra me supporter pendant encore longtemps, » plaisanta-t-il gentiment, sa main agrippant inconsciemment ses doigts plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

« Tu n'étais pas inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? » taquina-t-elle, sa voix rauque.

« Moi ? Nan ! Tu me connais ! » répondit-il d'un ton de plaisanterie, puis il se pencha sur elle et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. « Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu l'étais, » réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. « Désolée, mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas renoncer. C'est juste que... je savais que j'avais une hémorragie interne, et... je ne pensais pas que nous réussirions à rentrer à temps, » s'excusa-t-elle, puis elle grimaça à nouveau et gémit. « Dieu, ça fait mal ! »

Juste à cet instant, le Dr. Lam entra dans la salle d'isolation et vérifia rapidement les moniteurs. « Coucou ! » salua-t-elle joyeusement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Heureuse de voir que vous êtes réveillée, Colonel. Donnez-moi juste une seconde et vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. »

Jack entendit avec reconnaissance le docteur ordonner une modification de la médication antidouleur de Sam, puis injecter quelque chose dans sa perfusion. Le changement fut immédiat. Il fut immensément soulagé de voir Sam se détendre, même si ses yeux s'étaient presque fermés.

« Vous allez vous sentir un peu dans les vapes, mais avec un peu de chance, la douleur sera beaucoup plus supportable, Colonel. Je vais maintenant vous laisser bavarder avec votre mari, mais si vous commencez à avoir à nouveau trop mal, faites-moi savoir. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez inutilement, » dit la fille de Hank d'un ton raisonnable.

« Merci beaucoup, docteur, » répondit Jack pour Sam, qui donnait déjà l'impression qu'elle s'endormait.

« Ce n'est rien, Général. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi, » répondit-elle, puis elle repartit rapidement, ordonnant à l'infirmière d'attendre à l'extérieur.

« Me sens... mieux, » soupira Sam avec un petit sourire.

« Un peu... dans les vapes ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

« Oui... un peu, » admit-elle, son sourire toujours en place.

« Ca fait encore mal ? » insista-t-il.

« Un peu... mais c'est... supportable, » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Sam ? » insista-t-il.

« Je peux le supporter, Jack. Je te ferai savoir si j'ai à nouveau besoin du Dr. Lam, » promit-elle, ses mots lents mais clairs. « Alors... où en étions-nous ? »

Jack réfléchit pendant un instant, essayant de se rappeler leur courte conversation, puis il répondit. « Tu avais renoncé à moi, » réprimanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Oh, oui... eh bien... je pensais que... j'avais finalement cassé ma pipe, » avoua-t-elle, essayant de plaisanter. « Pardon. »

« Plus de peur que de mal, » répondit-il nonchalamment, « Mais ce n'est pas la Carter que je connais. Ne t'avise plus de renoncer à moi à nouveau, tu m'entends ? » réprimanda-t-il, mi-sérieux, mi-plaisantant.

Sam tenta de fixer ses yeux sur les siens avant de répondre posément. « J'ai essayé de tenir le coup, Jack. Cam me rappelait que l'esprit est un truc puissant. Et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester éveillée, parce que je savais que je ne me réveillerais peut-être plus. Et tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, ses doigts caressant tendrement les siens.

« Non, quoi ? » demanda-t-il obligeamment.

« Ce qui m'effrayait le plus était d'avoir à te laisser seul, » avoua-t-elle avec sérieux.

Jack ferma ses yeux et hocha la tête, puis embrassa avec ferveur la main qui caressait la sienne. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui si elle venait à mourir. Et elle avait raison de s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il la perdait. Mais il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur cela. « L'important est que tu vas t'en remettre, et que tu as sauvé ces gens des Ori. »

« Est-ce qu'ils vont tous bien ? Et Teal'c, et Vala ? » Sam tenta soudain de se redresser, un froncement d'inquiétude sur ses traits.

« Tout le monde va bien, Sam. Détends-toi, » la rassura-t-il.

Comme s'ils avaient été convoqués, ses trois coéquipiers remplirent soudain la salle au-dessus, souriant au couple à travers la vitre quand ils se rendirent compte que Sam était réveillée et discutait avec son mari. « Les voilà, au fait, » dit Jack en pointant un doigt vers eux, et Sam tourna lentement la tête pour levers les yeux sur la fenêtre d'observation.

Teal'c fit un petit sourire et inclina sa tête, Cam couvrit sa bouche en un effort pour refouler son émotion, pensa Jack, puis fit un signe de la main à sa coéquipière, et Vala sautilla en l'air avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle agitait aussi la main comme une folle.

Sam leur sourit faiblement et essaya de lever une main pour faire signe, mais elle fut à peine capable de remuer ses doigts.

Cam prévint alors dans le micro, « Vous avez une montagne de travail qui vous attend, Sam, donc ne croyez pas que nous allons gober cette stratégie consistant à faire le mort pendant trop longtemps. »

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit un peu, puis elle se tourna vers son mari avec des yeux brillants. « Ce sont de vrais esclavagistes, » dit-elle en faisant semble de geindre.

« Mais tu as été entraînée par le meilleur, » railla-t-il, portant à nouveau ses doigts à sa bouche pour un baiser malgré l'audience.

« Ca c'est vrai, » reconnut-elle.

Jack remarqua que ses paupières s'abaissaient, aussi il rapprocha son fauteuil et se rassit, ne relâchant pas sa main. « Mais nous t'offrons une pause pour le moment. Rendors-toi, chérie. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. »

« Promis ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, ses yeux communiquant tout l'amour qu'elle avait dans son cœur pour lui.

« Juré, » répondit-il, serrant ses doigts. Il la regarda ensuite succomber à nouveau rapidement à la somnolence, et son regard se déplaça vers les trois personnes qui les regardaient de la salle au-dessus. Il leur fit un signe de tête, réussissant à faire un faible sourire, et il reprit l'observation de sa femme endormie.

Il savait qu'il devait retourner à DC avant qu'elle ne soit rétablie, mais pour le moment il était là, à ses côtés, veillant sur elle et savourant sa présence. Et plus tard, il savait que les trois personnes qui étaient là-haut veilleraient sur elle mieux que personne d'autre qu'il connaissait.

Eh bien... à l'exception, peut-être, de Daniel.

La pensée de son ami absent ramena un froncement d'inquiétude sur ses traits et il soupira encore, tenant la main de Sam et acceptant avec enthousiasme le réconfort que son contact lui apportait. Au moins la peur atroce qu'il avait ressentie durant les dernières heures s'était à présent calmée, et la pression continuelle dans sa poitrine avait disparu.

Elle était toujours avec lui. Et c'était suffisant.

The end


	12. Chapter 12 : The Road Not Taken

**Tag to "The Road Not Taken" Episode**

_Avertissement : aucun_

_Résumé : Sam désespère de retourner dans sa propre réalité pendant que son mari et ses amis discutent dans une pièce vide._

ooo

Le Colonel Carter s'assit nerveusement à la petite table, jetant sans cesse des regards dans la petite salle alors qu'elle attendait quiconque était censé l'interroger. Elle se sentait encore un peu hébétée. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment réagir aux informations qu'on lui avait données jusque là. Bien qu'elle sût ce n'était pas son univers ou sa vie, et que rien ici ne signifiait quoi que ce soit pour sa propre réalité, une sombre tristesse s'était, malgré tout, saisie de son cœur.

Leur Colonel O'Neill était mort depuis longtemps. Il était mort sur le fauteuil des Anciens, en défendant son monde, et il n'avait jamais été ranimé après avoir été congelé dans l'Antarctique. Son cœur avait lâché après avoir réussi à détruire la flotte Goa'uld, et son équipe l'avait placé dans la cellule cryogénique des Anciens, espérant que les Asgard pourraient l'aider. Mais les Asgard avaient été incapable de réparer les dégâts faits à toute sa physiologie, et Sam ne pouvait qu'imaginait ce que la Carter de cette réalité avait traversé après cela – la Samantha Carter qui était plus que probablement morte maintenant, à cause du même hasard extraordinaire qui était responsable de sa présence ici.

Le Colonel Carter avait tout de suite demandé à voir Jack quand elle s'était rendue compte de son dilemme, tentant de contacter la seule personne à laquelle elle faisait confiance par-dessus toute autre personne, espérant son aide et son soutien. Mais cela ne serait pas. Elle avait été si bouleversée par la nouvelle de sa mort qu'elle avait oublié de poser au Major Lorne toute autre question avant qu'on ne la conduisît immédiatement en salle d'interrogatoire et laissée seule à attendre.

En se rendant là, cependant, le major avait très brièvement et nerveusement confié que, après la mort du Colonel O'Neill, on avait offert le commandement de SG1 au Major Carter, mais qu'elle avait refusé, clamant qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur la science et abandonner le terrain.

Distraite de son dilemme présent, elle avait hoché la tête d'un air hébété et s'était demandée ce que la vie du Major Carter avait été après une telle perte. Elle se rappela alors Pete, et elle se demanda si elle aussi sortait avec quelqu'un à l'époque, espérant que peut-être la vie de cette pauvre Carter n'avait pas été si morne que cela après la mort de Jack, comme elle l'avait pensée.

Le Major Lorne avait souri et dit que oui, elle sortait avec un flic. Mais qu'elle avait mis fin à la relation juste après la mort du Colonel O'Neill, et que le Major Carter s'était immergée dans son travail pendant longtemps, sortant rarement pour prendre l'air. Ce fut alors que Sam avait réalisé que la Carter de cet univers était tombée dans une profonde dépression après la perte de son colonel.

Elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer, et elle n'avait plus posé de questions concernant son double. Ca semblait... irrespectueux d'une certaine façon, comme si elle mettait son nez dans les affaires privées d'une collègue morte.

Elle se dit intensément que son propre Jack était sain et sauf à la maison, et que son sort avait été bien plus heureux que celui du Major Carter. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa propre situation et sur la façon de revenir à son mari et à sa vie. Il allait probablement devenir fou en apprenant sa disparition, et elle s'inquiétait toujours de ce que cela pourrait faire à sa santé.

Le Major Lorne, qui entra enfin dans la pièce et lui fit un sourire penaud en prenant un siège en face d'elle, interrompit ses réflexions angoissées. Elle ne retourna pas le sourire. Elle était trop bouleversée pour être polie.

ooo

Jack entra dans la pièce où Sam avait disparu et fit un signe de tête à Teal'c, qui était assis, silencieux, sur un tabouret dans un coin. Hank l'avait informé que SG1 s'était relayé pour parler à Sam durant les derniers jours, juste au cas où elle serait piégée dans l'autre dimension. Si c'était le cas, ils savaient qu'elle pourrait les voir même si eux, ils ne pourraient pas la voir. Et ils savaient qu'elle était probablement désespérée de ne pas pouvoir revenir, visiblement.

Son équipe avait choisi de croire que c'était le cas, car l'autre possibilité était bien pire. Le Dr. Lee les avait sombrement informés que, si Sam n'était pas dans une autre dimension, la seule autre possibilité était que l'expérience avait mal tourné et qu'elle avait été tuée, ses molécules détruites complètement et pour toujours.

La bile qui avait menaçait de monter dans sa gorge depuis qu'on lui avait dit que sa femme avait disparu fit une nouvelle tentative à cet instant, et Jack prit une seconde pour déglutir et se reprendre avant de parler. « Teal'c, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Je prends la suite. »

Le Jaffa libéra lentement le tabouret et vint se tenir devant son ami, ses yeux sombres reflétant une profonde compréhension. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin pu venir, O'Neill. Je serai dans mes quartiers. Je reviendrai quand il sera l'heure de dîner. Je suis sûr que le Colonel Carter serait mécontente si vous négligiez de prendre soin de vous. » Puis, après avoir jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule à la pièce, comme pour confirmation, il se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre de réponse du général déprimé, partant sans bruit.

Jack fixa l'espace vide de la pièce pendant d'interminables minutes, concentrant ses sens à saisir la présence de sa femme et devenant de plus en plus troublé quand il ne put la sentir. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit la chercher dans l'obscurité, mais rien n'y fit.

Intellectuellement, il savait que ce serait le cas, mais il avait quand même espéré. Depuis son dernier téléchargement du savoir des Anciens, il avait été capable de sentir des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas auparavant. Son « sixième » sens s'était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, développé, et cela lui avait bien servi, surtout à Washington, ayant affaire à des politiciens sournois.

Poussant un profond soupir, il marcha d'un pas las jusqu'au tabouret solitaire et s'y assit. Puis il leva la tête et s'adressa doucement à sa femme absente, essayant de croire qu'elle était là, en train de l'écouter. « Sam ? Si tu es là... je veux que tu saches que tous les meilleurs esprits travaillent sur le problème. Je ne les laisserai pas t'abandonner. »

Un rare sanglot spontané vibra dans sa poitrine mais il ne réussit pas à sortir. Jack laissa tomber sa tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle. Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait se laisser aller ! C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait retardé sa venue au SGC ! Il savait qu'il serait incapable de faire la moindre fichue différence, mais qu'il ressentirait son absence bien plus terriblement. Il prit une profonde respiration et se rappela à lui-même que, même si elle était absente, il savait qu'elle n'était pas morte. Il le savait... simplement. Et il remercia ce sixième sens amélioré de lui donner au moins cela.

Elle avait été grièvement blessée il y a juste quelques semaines. Il avait failli la perdre, alors, mais elle avait été sauvée et ils venaient de passer ensemble un week-end incroyablement long à DC. Elle avait été encore un peu faible, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchés de passer la plupart du temps à faire l'amour, essayant de rattraper toutes ces semaines où ils avaient séparés. Et ils avaient ardemment espéré qu'elle serait enfin enceinte, quelque chose qui s'était révélé être d'une difficulté frustrante.

La vérité était que, entre leurs horaires chargés et les coups que son corps subissait régulièrement, cela aurait été vraiment un miracle qu'elle conçoive. Et Jack se demanda encore si la vision de Sam d'un futur heureux avec une grande et belle famille – où il était parfaitement heureux d'être à la retraite et passait ses jours à prendre soin de sa progéniture – n'était pas qu'un rêve.

S'éclaircissant la gorge et s'adressant au vide devant lui, Jack parla à nouveau. « Tu dois revenir à la maison, Carter. Nous devons encore travailler à ce projet de faire un bébé. Alors... quoi que tu fasses là-bas... fais-le vite. Je veux être là pour toi, mais je ne pourrai pas rester très longtemps. L'IOA et le Président ont décidé de faire une pause pour que je puisse venir à toi, mais ils veulent que je sois de retour demain. Ils ont dit... » La voix de Jack se brisa, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua, « Ils ont dit que tu comprendrais. »

Jack cessa de parler, regardant le sol d'un air abattu. Il ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi, mais il était à présent certain d'une chose : Sam n'était pas dans cette pièce. Il était absolument seul, parlant dans le vide. Sa femme n'était pas en train d'écouter ses mots.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il quitta lentement son tabouret et s'approcha de la porte. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule une dernière fois, il murmura avec tristesse, « A plus tard, Sam. »

Jack se rendit ensuite aux quartiers de Teal'c et frappa à la porte. Si le Jaffa était surpris de le voir, il ne le montra pas. Il se tint là, ses mains derrière son dos, attendant que son ami parle.

« Vous tous, vous n'avez pas à continuer à lui parler. Elle n'est pas là, » l'informa Jack d'une voix douce.

Teal'c se redressa encore plus, quelque chose que Jack ne pensait pas possible, et il demanda d'un ton grave, « En êtes-vous sûr ? »

« Oui. J'en suis sûr. Ne me demandez pas comment. Je sais juste qu'elle n'est pas là. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas morte. »

Teal'c regarda fixement Jack pendant quelques secondes puis il hocha la tête et dit, « Allons informer le Général Landry et les autres. Puis nous pourrons aller prendre un dîner précoce. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Il acquiesça simplement et se dirigea vers le bureau de Hank, suivi par son ami silencieux. Il retournerait à DC ce soir. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il retournerait au travail, tenterait d'oublier cette partie de lui qui manquait, et attendrait son appel.

ooo

Sam se sentait aussi inconfortable qu'elle se rappelait avoir été de toute sa vie pendant qu'elle attendait que le Dr. Rodney McKay de cet univers se montre. Elle avait, difficilement, accepté le fait que cette Major Carter avait dû voir quelque chose dans cette version, que peut-être le McKay de son propre univers n'avait pas, ou elle ne se serait jamais mariée avec le type. Et malgré cela, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer le Major Carter – ou elle-même – au lit avec l'arrogant scientifique.

Mais le point important était d'obtenir son aide. Elle ne le détestait plus, et elle avait appris à reconnaître que le scientifique était un vrai génie. Et s'il était tout aussi intelligent dans cette réalité, alors il était le seul qui pouvait l'aider à découvrir comment retourner dans son monde. Elle avait supervisé le projet de pont inter-dimensionnel, mais McKay et sa sœur avaient fait la plupart des calculs, et elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à reproduire ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Elle était donc déterminée à obtenir son aide à tout prix.

Eh bien... sauf à faire ce que le Major Carter avait fait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'imaginer faire _CA_. Ce qui la fit se demander à quoi le major pensait quand elle avait accepté d'épouser l'homme. Si elle voyait une opportunité de l'apprendre, elle essayerait de le découvrir.

Sam était encore en train de faire les cents pas dans le superbe salon du millionnaire quand il entra en coup de vent en parlant à toute vitesse, comme d'habitude, en présumant qu'il s'adressait à son ex-épouse.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien ! Si ce n'est pas la reine de Washington, » salua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Salut, Rodney. Merci de me recevoir, » répondit-elle, tentant immédiatement de l'apaiser. Jusqu'à cet instant, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, le Major Carter et le Dr. McKay ne s'étaient pas séparés en bons termes.

« Pourquoi ne te recevrais-je pas ? Je veux dire... nous sommes toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fit une pause comme s'il savait bien que rien n'était plus éloigné de la vérité, mais il continua rapidement. « Je t'ai vue à la télé. Eh bien... je t'ai enregistrée... en fait. Non pas que je l'aie regardé plus d'une fois. Je veux dire... je l'ai enregistré dans l'intention de te regarder... une fois... comment puis-je t'aider ? » demanda-t-il finalement, ayant à peine respiré durant toute la tirade et donnant l'impression d'être franchement tendu.

Sam se jeta à l'eau, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec une discussion gênante à propos de l'état actuel de leur relation. « Eh bien, ça va sans doute être un choc, mais... » elle fit une pause, « Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois que je suis. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, tu es lesbienne ! C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? » interjeta-t-il immédiatement, incitant Sam à lui jeter un regard incrédule et décider que les deux McKay des deux réalités étaient tout à fait identiques après tout.

« Quoi ?! Non ! McKay ! » protesta-t-elle d'une voix irritée.

« Non, c'est juste que... Je crois que je... je pensais que je... heu... » bafouilla-t-il, tentant de faire marche arrière.

Sam soupira, recherchant la patience. « Non, ce que j'essaie de te dire est que, » elle s'arrêta, s'éloignant de lui et se retournant pour lui faire à nouveau face, « Je viens d'une autre réalité. »

« Hein ?! » répondit-il, semblant sceptique.

Sam continua, sans tenir compte de son incrédulité. « Ta Samantha Carter travaillait sur une expérience quand elle m'a aspirée par inadvertance. »

« C'est une blague ? » l'interrompit-il. « C'est très drôle. Qui t'a incitée à faire ça ? » demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle, n'en croyant pas un mot, visiblement.

Mais Sam insista. « Ce n'est pas une blague, McKay. Dans ma réalité, tu es un membre clé d'une équipe internationale de scientifiques et d'explorateurs basée dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Tu vis de dangereuses aventures tu te sers de technologies extraterrestres de haut niveau. »

« Hmmm, on dirait... Je suis un crétin ! Bien essayé, Sam, mais même si voyager entre deux univers était possible, la probabilité que tu survives est... »

« J'étais dans un champ de force quand j'ai été aspirée à travers, » expliqua-t-elle, et elle le vit hésiter. Elle précisa ce qu'il devait probablement se demander. « Ta Samantha Carter a été tuée dans l'accident qui m'a amenée ici. »

Elle pouvait dire qu'il la croyait, et elle continua, ne réfléchissant pas à ce que McKay ressentait et voulant seulement qu'il continue de la croire. « Je suis désolée d'être brutale, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Rodney se tenait devant elle, surpris et stupéfait. Elle avait réussi. Il la croyait. Et alors qu'il la regardait fixement, Sam vit la soudaine douleur assombrir ses traits habituellement distants, et elle réalisa tardivement et affreusement que le Major Carter comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui.

Elle avait lâché avec insouciance les nouvelles de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait en croyant que ce McKay n'avait eu que des pensées lubriques pour la Sam de cette réalité – comme elle le pensait de celui de sa réalité. Et pour la première fois, elle se demanda si Jack avait raison, et si les sentiments du McKay de sa réalité étaient plus profonds qu'elle n'avait soupçonné.

ooo

Jack était assis, hébété, devant la télé, son corps courbé en signe de défaite, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Le verre de whisky dans sa main était intact. Il s'était tourné vers la bouteille espérant que cette vieille habitude pour supporter les choses difficiles l'aiderait, mais il n'avait même pas pris une gorgée avant d'oublier qu'il avait le verre en main.

Il regardait fixement les images sur l'écran sans assimiler ce qu'il regardait. Son esprit vagabondait, revivant des souvenirs de Sam qui lui amena un petit répit dans la douleur continuelle dans laquelle il vivait depuis une semaine.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle, mais sa croyance ferme qu'elle était toujours vivante persistait. Peut-être pas ici, mais elle était vivante quelque part. Et il se forçait à continuer de croire qu'elle reviendrait d'où elle était, où qu'elle soit. Elle était Sam Carter. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver un moyen de revenir d'une autre dimension, univers, réalité, galaxie, ou quoi que ce soit... c'était elle. Et elle lui avait promis il y a longtemps que, s'il était humainement possible, elle lui reviendrait toujours.

Le téléphone sonna, l'arrachant à sa rêverie avec un sursaut, et il souleva avec impatience le récepteur pour vérifier l'écran de l'identificateur d'appel. C'était un télévendeur. Ces fichues personnes n'abandonnaient jamais. Il devait vraiment arrêter de sursauter chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait. Il devait garder sa maîtrise de soi.

Regardant son autre main, il réalisa qu'il tenait encore le verre de whisky, et dans une fureur soudaine et désespérée, il le balança violemment contre la cheminée, le fracassant et faisant pleuvoir des éclats de cristal partout sur le parquet.

Levant ses doigts tremblant jusqu'à ses yeux, il les frotta en une tentative pour soulager la sensation de picotement, et il réalisa avec surprise que son visage était humide de larmes. Laissant échapper un soupir, il laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé, regardant le plafond blanc et se demandant encore combien de temps il aurait à attendre son appel.

Parce qu'elle appellerait. Tôt ou tard, elle le ferait. Il devait juste continuer à y croire.

ooo

Alors que le Colonel Carter quittait la surface et descendait vers le labo de son double pour informer le Dr. Lee qu'ils avaient maintenant de l'aide – juste après sa rencontre troublante avec Rodney McKay – elle médita sur les informations que le millionnaire avait partagée avec elle.

Elle avait été très curieuse concernant la relation de Rodney avec le Major Carter, mais elle n'avait pas prévu de lui poser des questions sur le sujet. Rodney, néanmoins, avait fini par donner des détails et avait été étonnamment candide et disposé à parler. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle avait été déroutée par le fait qu'il avait immédiatement accepté de l'aider.

_« Je t'aiderai, » dit-il, interrompant ce que Sam était sur le point de dire et la faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise._

_« Tu m'aideras ? »_

_« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Croyais-tu que je ne le voudrais pas ? J'étais marié à toi... à elle. Toi, de toutes les personnes, devrais savoir que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider, Sam. »_

_« Rodney, je ne suis pas elle, » affirma Sam prudemment, s'assurant qu'il comprenait._

_« Je sais. S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui peut vraiment comprendre ce concept, c'est moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les malentendus. Mais je ferais quand même n'importe quoi pour toi... ou elle... même si je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sam fut désolée pour lui en voyant son expression passagère de totale affliction. Mais il se reprit rapidement, revêtant le masque nonchalant qu'il portait résolument pour ceux de son entourage._

_« Tu te demandes probablement comment elle a fini par échouer avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » laissa-t-il soudain échapper, prenant Sam par surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour nier, mais son hésitation la trahit._

_« Pas de problème. Tous les autres se le demande aussi de toute façon. Mais personne n'était là pour elle comme je l'ai été, tu sais ? Je me suis tenu à ses côtés et je l'ai aidée quand tous les autres ont poursuivi leurs vies, présumant qu'elle allait bien. » Il fit une pause, un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. « Elle n'allait pas bien ! »_

_« Rodney, de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Sam, rendue perplexe et plus qu'un peu mal à l'aise._

_« Elle ne fut plus jamais la même après la mort de O'Neill. C'était comme si une partie d'elle était morte avec lui. Mais personne n'a remarqué. Le Dr. Jackson, peut-être. Lui aussi, il était inquiet pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider, pas comme je le pouvais. Il avait encore sa guerre contre les Goa'uld. Je suis donc entré dans sa vie. J'étais là quand elle a eu besoin d'aide avec Cassie. J'ai payé ses études de mode, est-ce que tu le savais ? » sourit-il, visiblement fier de son action._

_« Nnnon... J'ai... juste entendu dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était à l'école. Je n'ai pas essayé de la contacter parce que... eh bien, parce que je ne suis pas le Major Samantha Carter. Il ne faudra lui dire la vérité qu'une fois que je serais partie, » avertit Sam._

_« Compris. C'est tout à fait raisonnable, bien sûr, comme tout ce que tu fais. Et je m'assurerai qu'elle aille bien. Le Dr. Jackson et moi prendrons soin d'elle. Nous rappellerons même Teal'c s'il le faut. » Il lui jeta alors un regard poignant et ajouta, s'arrêtant à peine pour respirer. « Il est vivant dans ta réalité, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sam aurait pu jouer les idiotes, mais elle ne le fit pas. Si elle voulait l'aide de Rodney, elle lui devait la vérité. Et elle savait que le scientifique ne parlait pas de Teal'c. « Oui, il est vivant. »_

_« Et vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendue, sa posture devenant presque rigide, mais son regard demeura inébranlable._

_Sam hocha la tête, baissant les yeux sur le sol avec gêne._

_« Je pouvais le dire. Tu sembles... heureuse... épanouie. Tu as de la chance. Elle a perdu son colonel juste après avoir perdu sa meilleure amie, le Dr. Fraiser. Puis elle a tenté d'obtenir l'aide des Asgard et s'est fait capturer par les Réplicateurs à la place. »_

_Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent, essayant de bloquer ces souvenirs sombres et angoissants de sa captivité aux mains de Numéro 5, mais elle ne dit pas un mot._

_McKay fit une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis continua sans se décourager. « C'est peut-être ça qui l'a finalement brisée. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Personnellement, je pensais qu'elle avait déraillé quand elle a convaincu les autorités qu'elle avait une chance de joindre les Asgard pour ranimer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Colonel O'Neill. Et je crois qu'ils l'ont laissée partir parce qu'ils craignaient qu'elle ne devienne folle furieuse. Ils avaient encore tellement besoin d'elle, qu'ils ont dit oui à tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle est donc partie avec Teal'c et le corps de son colonel pour sa quête folle, non pas que cela lui ait fait grand bien. Au moins les Asgard ont utilisé, on ne sait comment, le cerveau de O'Neill pour obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin pour vaincre les Réplicateurs, mais pas avant qu'ils réussissent à enlever Sam. »_

_Au silence continu de Sam, Rodney poursuivit. « Il fit une copie d'elle, cette... créature... ce Numéro 5, » dit-il, puis il la regarda et sembla se rendre compte qu'elle avait passé par la même expérience, comme c'était très certainement le cas. « Oh, mon Dieu ! Il t'a fait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Sam ne le regarda pas. Elle refusait d'être entraînée dans ces sombres souvenirs de sa torture, et elle secoua la tête. McKay sembla comprendre qu'elle ne niait pas l'incident, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler._

_« Pardon, » dit-il gêné, puis il écarta le sujet concernant les Réplicateurs et continua. « Quand elle est revenue, je l'attendais. J'avais entendu parlé de sa mission. Je ne travaillais plus pour le gouvernement, mais j'avais des contacts. L'argent, c'est le pouvoir. Vraiment ! Si quelqu'un te dit le contraire, il ment ! » avertit-il, un doigt en l'air, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres._

_Sam leva finalement la tête pour observer, presque avec fascination, Rodney poursuivre sa diatribe cathartique, lui fournissant toutes les réponses qu'elle avait crues vouloir. Mais maintenant, elle souhaitait qu'il la ferme simplement !_

_« Elle était le fantôme de la femme que je me rappelais. Les Asgard ne pouvaient pas aider son colonel, et elle avait été torturée par cette... chose pendant des jours. » McKay fit une pause, semblant presque enragé, mais il continua d'un ton encore plus calme. « Teal'c est parti avec les Jaffa peu après ça, et elle a pleuré comme s'il était mort aussi. Elle a passé la plus grande partie de son temps avec Cassandra et le Dr. Jackson, mais j'étais là pour combler le manque chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Elle a finalement appris à me faire confiance et... à me parler. J'étais son ami le plus proche... mis à part Jackson. Et j'étais celui qui était là pour ramasser les morceaux quand Cassandra a tenté de se suicider. Le Dr. Jackson était sur une mission. »_

_Sam suffoqua en entendant cette révélation, les yeux horrifiés, mais elle ne dit rien en regardant le scientifique millionnaire prendre une profonde respiration, regardant dans le vide en se souvenant. Son ton devint plus doux, et son débit ralentit. « J'admets que j'ai profité d'elle. Je suis venu vers elle en un moment de faiblesse. Je le savais, mais je m'en fichais. Je... la désirais tellement... que j'ai saisi ma chance. J'ai offert de m'occuper de Cassandra, de prendre soin d'ELLE pour toujours, de ne jamais la laisser seule. »_

_Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam, et elle dut déglutir à l'émotion qu'elle y vit. « Rodney, tu n'as pas à... »_

_« Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais désolé de l'avoir attirée dans quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment. Je l'ai juste regardée lutter contre sa dépression et avec les problèmes de Cassie, offrant tout ce que je pouvais, mais ne lui donnant jamais assez. Personne ne le pouvait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui aurait pu le faire. Et il était mort. » Rodney murmurait presque maintenant, ses yeux perdus dans les souvenirs amers, mais il poursuivit néanmoins._

_« Elle a essayé, tu sais ? Elle a vraiment essayé de faire marcher le mariage... comme elle essayait avec tout le reste. Mais son cœur n'y était pas. Dès que Cassandra s'est rétablie et qu'elle est retournée à l'école, Sam a commencé à s'éloigner. Elle est devenue obsédée par son travail au SGC. Je la voyais à peine. Je l'ai suppliée de partir avec moi et de faire une pause, de faire le point, de recommencer à vivre. Mais elle a refusé. Elle a insisté que son travail était trop important. Mais je la connaissais mieux que ça. Ce n'était pas juste son travail. » Rodney regarda dans les yeux à présents humides de Sam, ses traits révélant un mélange de colère, de peine et de désespoir. « Le problème était que je n'étais pas lui. Et il était tout ce qu'elle avait vraiment voulu. »_

_Elle cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes, abasourdie par la confession sincère de Rodney. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose. « Et... Pete Shanahan ? N'était-il pas là pour elle quand tout cela est arrivé ? »_

_McKay sortit brusquement de sa rumination pour rire avec amusement. « Oh, oui ! Le détective Shanahan ! Eh bien, à ce moment là, je me sentais plutôt victorieux par le fait que Sam l'a flanqué à la porte. Un obstacle de moins sur mon chemin, tu vois ? Mais il a fini avec la meilleure part du marché. Il est parti en un seul morceau. Elle a rompu avec lui proprement, lui a dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et c'était fini ! Mais moi... les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples pour moi ! Oh, non ! Elle n'a jamais rompu avec moi. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Elle m'a juste... ignoré. »_

_Son expression abattue était assez déchirant pour briser la glace et Sam faillit dire quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Heureusement, il ne lui donna pas l'occasion._

_Il ajouta rapidement, « Jusqu'à ce que j'en aie finalement assez... et lui offre le divorce. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas bien comporté, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle ne l'avait jamais demandé. »_

_Sam se sentit presque coupable quand elle songea à son bonheur avec Jack, pendant que la Sam Carter de cette réalité avait tout perdu et s'était complètement effondrée, brisant l'homme devant elle. « Je suis désolée, Rodney, » fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire._

_« Non, ne le sois pas. J'ai eu ce que je méritais. J'ai compris. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais pas stupide. J'ai tenté d'atteindre et de saisir plus que je ne pouvais gérer. J'aurais dû savoir que personne ne pourrait prendre la place de Jack O'Neill, pas même une seconde. J'avais remarqué sa façon de l'idolâtrer dans le passé, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois et que nous nous sommes affrontés si merveilleusement. Est-ce que c'est arrivé dans ta réalité, aussi ? Est-ce que tu as travaillé avec votre McKay sur le problème de la Porte ? » demanda-t-il, se souvenant avec tendresse de l'incident. _

_Sam hocha la tête, lui souriant avec tristesse, et il poursuivit. « Et la façon dont IL la regardait... » Sa voix s'estompa, ses yeux à présent doux posés sur ses traits consternés. « Est-ce qu'il te regarde de cette façon-là ? »_

_Elle ne savait pas comment répondre. Elle baissa les yeux et déglutit, essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Dieu, Jack lui manquait ! Et elle était terrifiée par la pensée qu'elle puisse être coincée dans cette réalité et ne jamais le revoir ! Son désespoir l'emporta sur son embarras, et ses yeux bleus pleins de larmes rencontrèrent ceux de Rodney. « Je dois rentrer chez moi, Rodney. »_

_Elle savait qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait vraiment voulu dire. Il fallait qu'elle revienne à Jack. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans lui. Elle mourrait, s'il le fallait, en essayant de repartir._

_« Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai, Sam. Et je le ferai, » répondit-il doucement, et Sam eut un aperçu de ce Dr. Rodney McKay que le Major Carter avait découvert, quelque chose qui était complètement caché à tous les autres._

Sam se tenait maintenant près de la porte de son labo, un sentiment d'angoisse envahissant son ventre alors qu'elle réalisait que son équipement n'était pas là où il était censé être. 'Quoi encore ?!!!'

ooo

« O'Neill, » croassa Jack dans son portable, à peine réveillé, mais espérant que l'appel serait celui qu'il avait espéré. L'identificateur d'appel indiqua que c'était Hank Landry.

« Jack, est-ce que je te réveille ? » demanda le Général Landry d'un ton contrit.

« Est-elle rentrée ? » demanda Jack d'une voix impatiente, ignorant la question dans son angoisse.

« Désolé, Jack, pas encore de nouvelles. J'appelais juste pour vérifier comment tu allais. Est-ce que tu dormais ? On est au milieu d'un samedi après-midi. »

« Ouais, eh bien... je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, alors... » répondit Jack, une profonde déception imprégnant son âme.

« Désolé, mon ami. Mais tu m'as inquiété. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu sais que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, n'est-ce pas ? La moitié de son ancienne équipe de la zone 51 est là, à se creuser la tête pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et comment la ramener. »

« J'apprécie. Vraiment. Mais tu sais qu'elle est probablement la seule à pouvoir résoudre cette pagaille, et quand elle l'aura fait, elle reviendra par ses propres moyens. »

« Tu semble si sûr, Jack, » remarqua Hank, son ton révélant ses propres doutes.

« Je le suis. Je souhaite juste qu'elle soit déjà là. Il faudra que j'aie une discussion avec le colonel à propos de ponctualité quand elle se montrera enfin, » répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je t'appellerai à l'instant où elle le fera, Jack. Tu as ma parole, » promit Landry, sa voix pleine de sympathie.

« J'y compte bien, Hank. Va prendre un peu de repos. Je sais que la situation a pris son tribut à tout le monde. »

« Ca, tu peux le dire ! »

« Je sais que cette situa... »

« Très bien, très bien ! Je suis content de voir que le vieux 'spirituel Jack O'Neill' est de retour. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, » rit Landry. « A plus tard, mon ami. »

« A plus tard, Hank. » Jack raccrocha et se frotta le visage avec la paume de la main, fermant les yeux et marmonnant d'une voix grincheuse, « Ca suffit, Carter. Ca suffit ! Reviens, je t'en prie ! »

ooo

Sam regarda Rodney à travers le champ de force, lui faisant l'un de ses meilleurs sourires, et le scientifique leva sa main pour faire un signe d'adieu plein de regrets. Il avait respecté sa promesse et trouvé comment établir le pont inter-dimensionnel qui la renverrait chez elle. Ils n'étaient pas certains que ça marcherait, mais Sam était prête à prendre le risque malgré les craintes de McKay.

« Merci, Rodney, pour tout, » dit-elle avec sincérité.

« Ne me remercie pas tant que tu ne seras pas chez toi en un seul morceau. Pour tout ce que je sais, je vais te tuer quand je pousserai ce bouton, » répondit-il avec nervosité.

« J'ai confiance en toi, » répondit-elle en hâte d'une voix optimiste.

« Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis toujours, » répondit-il d'un ton plaintif puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne quand le sourire de Sam vacilla. « Bon... fais un bon voyage, dis bonjour à l'autre McKay de ma part. »

« Ca ira, Rodney. Je t'assure. » Sam essayait de le rassurer, mais elle savait qu'il se demanderait toujours si elle avait réussi à rentrer sans encombre.

McKay la fixa pendant quelques secondes, son regard s'adoucissant en se posant sur ses traits. « Je suis content de savoir que tu es heureuse dans une autre réalité, Sam. Adieu. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il appuya sur le bouton sur sa console et tout d'un coup, elle se retrouva en train de fixer le dos du Dr. Lee alors qu'il cherchait dans la salle d'observation d'où elle avait disparu. « Dr. Lee ! » appela-t-elle joyeusement.

Le scientifique sursauta et se retourna, lâchant l'appareil qu'il tenait dans la main et faisant exploser ses oreilles du même coup. « AHHH ! » Puis il leva les yeux sur elle, ôtant le casque qui couvrait ses oreilles et, sidéré, il répondit, « Vous êtes revenue ! »

« Coucou, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce, enchantée d'être en un seul morceau dans sa propre réalité. Et avant qu'elle pût dire autre chose, deux SF entrèrent en trombe dans la salle et pointèrent leurs armes sur elle. Elle se tourna simplement vers eux et sourit, « Salut, les gars ! »

« Colonel Carter ! Vous êtes de retour ! » répondit l'un d'eux, ses yeux comme une soucoupe, et il sortit immédiatement de la salle en courant. Sam présuma, amusée, qu'il s'était précipité sur le téléphone le plus proche pour informer le Général Landry de son retour inattendu.

En moins de quelques minutes, le Dr. Lee et l'autre SF avaient escorté Sam hors de la pièce et directement au bureau du général. Landry raccrochait son téléphone avec un sourire radieux sur le visage quand elle arriva. « On vient juste de m'informer ! Comment avez-vous réussi à revenir ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ?! » l'accueillit-il d'une voix forte, contournant son bureau et saisissant ses épaules avec plaisir.

« C'est une longue histoire, mon Général. Mais avant que nous en venions à cela, pensez-vous que je pourrais passer un coup de fil ? » répondit-elle, si heureuse que le sourire n'avait pas quitté une seconde son visage.

« Bien sûr ! Dr. Lee, je vous prie d'aller informer votre équipe qu'ils peuvent cesser de travailler sur ce problème. Nous ferons le débriefing dans une heure. Merci, soldats, » dit-il en s'adressant aux deux hommes debout dans son bureau derrière Sam, les congédiant et soulevant son téléphone pour appuyer sur une touche correspondant à un numéro mémorisé.

Sam fit un signe de la main aux deux hommes qui partaient en refermant la porte derrière eux en souriant, puis elle se tourna vers le Général Landry alors qu'il annonçait à haute voix sans préliminaires, « Elle est revenue, Jack ! Elle vient d'apparaître, juste comme tu l'avais dit. » Il ricana, s'attendant apparemment à une réponse, puis continua, « Jack ? Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ? Tu es toujours là ? » Il se tourna alors vers Sam avec une expression déconcertée sur le visage et dit, « Je crois qu'il a raccroché ! »

Avant qu'elle ne pût répondre, une brillante lumière illumina le milieu du bureau de Landry et, soudain son mari fut devant elle, son uniforme impeccable et son portable toujours dans la main. Sans un mot, il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant étroitement. « Il t'en a fallu du temps ! » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, sa voix se brisant et ses bras comme l'acier autour de son corps.

« Jack, je suis désolée ! C'était un accident inattendu, » murmura-t-elle en réponse, l'étreignant tout aussi étroitement.

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu tirerais quelques ficelles pour une telle occasion. Je vais vous donner un peu d'intimité. Nous débrieferons dans une heure, » entendit-elle Landry annoncer avant de partir précipitamment en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il semblait amusé mais elle ne put dire s'il souriait car Jack l'embrassait consciencieusement à ce moment là.

Elle répondit à son baiser, un immense soulagement l'inondant alors qu'elle savourait sa présence submerger ses sens, sachant qu'ils ressentaient vraiment cette passion qui consumait tout, celle que seuls ceux qui ne tenaient jamais pour acquis la présence de l'autre pouvaient éprouver.

The end


	13. Chapter 13 : The Shroud

**Tag to "The Shroud" Episode**

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Sam et Jack doivent faire confiance à leurs cœurs quand ils ont à faire à un possible imposteur._

ooo

Le Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter s'assit avec impatience dans le fauteuil du Commandant de l'Odyssée quand la voix de son coéquipier sortit, forte et claire, du haut parleur. « Carter, nous l'avons, » annonça Cam.

« Super, » répondit-elle avec un calme extérieur apparent, mais elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Elle se tourna tout de suite vers le pilote à sa gauche et ordonna, « Enclenchez l'hyperespace. »

Alors que le vaisseau de la Terre se jetait vers sa destination et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Daniel était retenu, elle se rappela sa dernière conversation téléphonique avec son mari.

_« Jack, ils ont fait de lui un PRIEUR ! Il prêche la parole des Ori à ces gens ! »_

_« Je sais, tu viens de me le dire, » répondit-il, essayant de la calmer. Il l'avait rarement entendue si désespérée. « Mais il y a probablement encore beaucoup de Daniel qui reste en lui. Ne sois pas si désespérée. S'il y a un moyen, nous l'aiderons à redevenir le bon vieux Daniel. »_

_« COMMENT ?! » explosa-t-elle, ses larmes s'entendant dans sa voix._

_« D'une manière ou d'une autre, » répondit-il d'une voix calme. « Nous demanderons aux Asgard, nous ferons signe à Oma, nous détruirons les Ori. Nous trouverons, Sam. Garde juste cette jolie tête fermement sur tes épaules et nous aurons à nouveau le bon vieux Daniel avant même de t'en apercevoir. »_

_« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu t'attends à ce que JE trouve un moyen de défaire ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?! » demanda-t-elle, sa frustration évidente dans sa voix._

_« Non. NOUS découvrirons un moyen de défaire ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Je viens aider. » Il ajouta alors d'une voix douce, « Tu ne seras jamais seule, Carter, si j'ai mon mot à dire. Tu le sais. »_

_Sam se sentit honteuse de son explosion. Elle avait laissé sa détresse l'emporter après avoir vu son ami adoré prêcher la grandeur de leur ennemi mortel. Daniel lui avait terriblement manqué au cours de toutes ces semaines, mais de le voir là, debout au milieu de ce village, en train de prêcher ces gens, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était mort devant ses yeux, comme quand il avait fait l'ascension il y a toutes ces années, et un vide sombre avait élu domicile dans son cœur... jusqu'à maintenant. « Tu viens ? »_

_« C'est Daniel, Sam. Je serai là quand vous rentrerez de mission. Assurez-vous simplement de le ramener en un seul morceau, » répondit-il, et Sam eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Jack pensait pouvoir faire pour Daniel, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se sentait mieux. Et puis cela fit tilt. Il venait plus pour elle que pour leur ami. Elle avait besoin de lui et de son soutien moral, aussi il allait être là pour elle._

_« Merci, Jack, » dit Sam avec sincérité, à présent beaucoup plus calme._

_« N'en tire pas de conclusion. Il m'a manqué aussi, tu sais ? Et ma charge de travail ici s'est un peu allégée, je peux donc me permettre de m'en éloigner pendant quelques jours. » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta, « Nous trouverons un moyen, Sam. Va le chercher. »_

_« D'accord. Je t'aime, mon Général, » dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix, se sentant déjà un peu plus optimiste._

_« MON GENERAL ? » grinça-t-il. Il détestait quand elle l'appelait ainsi en privé._

_« Je m'entraîne juste pour quand tu seras là, » taquina-t-elle, le faisant ronchonner avant de raccrocher._

Elle voyait à présent le visage qui autrefois était celui de Daniel, maintenu aux fers devant elle alors qu'elle s'approchait prudemment, craignant d'espérer et ayant besoin de savoir dans le même temps. Est-ce que son ami était parti pour de bon ?

ooo

Sam descendit le couloir avec Jack, vers les quartiers VIP, après le débriefing avec le Général Landry. Personne ne savait s'il fallait croire Daniel ou non, aussi il avait été décidé que Jack serait téléporté à bord de l'Odyssée et parlerait à son ami en personne. Mais d'abord, il avait voulu un petit moment pour dire bonjour en privé à sa femme.

Le couple n'échangea aucun mot et n'eut aucun contact physique alors qu'ils s'approchaient des quartiers de Jack, mais à l'instant où ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte, ils furent dans les bras de l'autre, s'étreignant étroitement. La bouche et le nez de Jack étaient enfouis dans les cheveux blonds de Sam, inhalant profondément pendant que ses doigts caressaient son dos de façon apaisante, tandis que Sam se lovait en lui, profondément réconfortée par ses bras autour d'elle et sa tête posée sur son torse.

Après quelques minutes à savourer la compagnie plus que désirée de l'autre, Jack se recula et deux doigts sous son menton, il releva le visage de Sam. « Comment tiens-tu le coup ? »

« Je vais bien, » sourit-elle. « Encore mieux maintenant que tu es là, » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. Il ment peut-être comme un arracheur dents, mais il ressemble tellement à notre Daniel que ça me donne l'espoir. Je... j'aurais tendance à le croire, » dit-elle avec une grimace, sachant qu'elle prenait peut-être ses rêves pour des réalités.

Jack la fixa pensivement quelques instants puis il embrassa délicatement ses lèvres. Quand il se recula, ses doigts vinrent sur sa joue, la caressant avec délicatesse et il lui sourit. « Reste positive. Je lui parlerai, et ensuite toi et moi discuterons. Pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas un peu ? » proposa-t-il, indiquant son lit de la tête.

« J'ai mes propres quartiers, tu sais ? » répondit-elle avec impertinence, bien que n'ayant aucune intention d'utiliser son propre lit pendant qu'il était là.

« Oui, mais je te préfère dans le mien. Grimpe dedans et attends-moi, Colonel, » ordonna-t-il en plaisantant.

« A vos ordres, mon Général, » susurra-t-elle. Puis elle lui dit au revoir en lui donnant un autre baiser.

ooo

Tout le monde était assis, sidéré, fixant Woolsey comme s'il avait trois têtes sur ses épaules. Sa recommandation pour « mettre fin à » Daniel était la chose la plus grotesque qu'ils avaient entendue depuis très, très longtemps. Et ils en avaient tous entendus de bonnes dernièrement !

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama finalement Jack.

« Je suis désolé, Général. Mais le risque est tout simplement trop grand, » répondit Woolsey, son expression penaude ne faisant rien pour désamorcer la fureur montant dans la poitrine de Jack.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de quelle évaluation de risque vous vous croyez qualifié de faire, Woolsey ! Nous n'avons même pas fini de parler à Daniel, et RIEN ne sera fait jusqu'à ce que j'en décide ! Me suis-je fais bien comprendre ? » explosa Jack, incitant le Général Landry à dissimuler ce qu'il soupçonnait être un sourire amusé derrière sa main et Sam de soupirer de soulagement à côté de lui.

Jack remarqua que Teal'c aussi se détournait en souriant à moitié, semblant satisfait pour l'instant, et que le Colonel Mitchell acquiesçait en l'approuvant. Vala ne se donna pas la peine de cacher son sourire reconnaissant.

Teal'c venait de leur dire qu'il croyait que Daniel n'essayait pas de les tromper, juste après que Sam ait partagé avec eux l'information sur la manière de se libérer du vortex de la Super Porte et d'après elle, il leur disait la vérité.

« Bien, sur ce, je crois que c'est mon tour de voir ce que je peux tirer de notre Daniel, si vous voulez bien, » annonça joyeusement Vala, sautant sur ses pieds, regardant Jack et Landry pour leur approbation.

Hank se tourna vers Jack qui le regarda à son tour, puis Vala. « Allez-y, » dit-il, « Nous avons deux 'oui' et deux 'peut-être'. Voyons ce que vous pensez. »

« Merci, Monsieur ! » pépia-t-elle puis elle sortit de la pièce presque en bondissant, jetant à Woolsey un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule.

L'homme regarda la femme alien partir, se mordillant les lèvres à la forte désapprobation qui imprégnait lourdement la pièce. Carrant ses épaules et donnant l'impression de rassembler ses réserves secrètes de courage, il osa s'adresser à nouveau à Jack. « Vous ne prenez pas SEUL la décision, Général. Et vous êtes trop proche du sujet pour être objectif. »

« Et pas vous ? » répondit Jack d'un ton énigmatique, perdant patience et se mettant debout, écartant efficacement l'importance de l'homme. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, Sam, Cam et Teal'c suivirent, laissant Woolsey debout mal à l'aise devant le Général Landry, visiblement secoué.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Jack entendit Hank dire, « J'en rediscuterais avec mes collègues de l'IOA si j'étais vous. » Les mots de congé de son ami le firent sourire, puis il entendit le général entrer dans son bureau et claquer la porte derrière lui.

ooo

Alors que Vala passait encore plus de temps avec Daniel à bord de l'Odyssée à essayer de déterminer s'il essayait de les duper tous, Jack parcourait d'un pas lourd les couloirs du SGC de mauvaise humeur, vaguement conscient des personnes faisant de grands crochets lorsqu'il passait, et désirant très fortement pouvoir descendre Woolsey et mettre un terme à sa misérable existence.

Il avait su que le gars avait encore une dent contre Daniel parce que ce dernier lui avait montré dans le passé qu'il était dans l'erreur, et il venait de prouver cela quand il avait mentionné Khalek, le pantin diabolique d'Anubis. Il n'avait également aucun doute que Woolsey croyait sincèrement agir dans le meilleur intérêt de la Terre, ne se donnant pas la peine d'analyser d'où venait sa forte envie d'éliminer le Dr. Jackson.

Jack, cependant, était l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il avait réussi à faire reculer l'IOA, et ils avaient ordonné à leur représentant de trouver une sorte d'arrangement avec Hank et lui avant qu'une décision ne soit prise concernant Daniel. C'était, cependant, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La proposition de Hank d'attendre et de laisser Daniel redevenir lui-même par lui-même sauverait probablement la vie de Daniel, mais cela ruinerait leur chance de délivrer un coup mortel à leurs ennemis, et ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas se permettre de rater cette occasion en or. Jack penchait de plus en plus vers l'avis de Sam et de Teal'c : que Daniel disait vrai, et qu'ils devraient essayer de suivre son plan.

D'exaspération, il avait finalement quitté la réunion avec Hank et Woolsey, avec l'intention de trouver sa femme et il espérait qu'elle tirerait une de ses brillantes idées de son chapeau.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

« Comment ça se passe, mon Général ? » l'accueillit-elle lorsqu'il entra dans son labo, où elle était en train de discuter avec Cameron Mitchell et Teal'c.

« Je regrette les bons vieux jours où je portais une arme ! » répondit-il vivement, désirant encore descendre Woolsey mais se sentant déjà mieux rien que d'être dans la même pièce que sa moitié. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Une idée folle, » répondit-elle, haussant les sourcils en signe d'avertissement.

« J'adore les idées folles ! » dit-il de manière encourageante. Il le savait ! Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose ! « Les idées folles et moi sommes comme... ça ! » plaisanta-t-il, croisant ses doigts, et la faisant sourire.

« Cam aime les idées folles aussi ! » informa-t-elle en regardant son coéquipier qui commença à expliquer leur plan.

Le temps que la brève conversation soit terminée, Jack était totalement convaincu que l'idée méritait un essai. Bien sûr, c'était fou, comme Sam avait prévenu, mais les trucs fous étaient ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux, pas vrai ?

ooo

Jack jeta des regards subreptices vers son ami sinistrement déguisé, espérant que son instinct était bon et que c'était OK de lui faire confiance, non pas qu'il avait tellement le choix à cet instant précis.

Malgré son apparence, il agissait cent pour cent comme Daniel Jackson, et l'estomac de Jack ne se retournait pas, donc c'était bon signe. Mais il y avait toujours cette minuscule voix qui ne cessait d'insinuer qu'il était manipulé dans le but de fermer la Super Porte afin de permettre aux Ori d'achever leur invasion.

Il était encore un peu vexé d'avoir été kidnappé sans cérémonie du SGC et forcé d'accompagner Daniel sur cette mission, non pas qu'il soit réellement si désolé que cela d'être à nouveau au milieu de la mêlée. Cela lui avait manqué, en réalité.

Regardant à nouveau son ami, qui était assis silencieux sur le fauteuil de commande de l'Odyssée et ne faisait aucune tentative pour poursuivre la discussion, il décida qu'il était en fait très heureux d'être là, de pouvoir, d'une certaine façon, aider SG1 si nécessaire. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait cela, mais il savait qu'il trouverait quelque chose s'il voyait que les choses dégénéraient. Il savait qu'il tuerait Daniel si cela signifiait protéger sa femme et son équipe, et cette pensée enfonça une lame dans son cœur, lui faisant souhaiter avec ferveur de ne pas devoir recourir à cette extrémité.

Le fait que Daniel comptât sur Jack, lui faisant confiance pour mener à bien son plan une fois qu'ils arriveraient à leur destination, aida beaucoup pour apaiser ses craintes, mais il y avait cette minuscule voix qui continuait de le titiller.

ooo

Une fois de retour au SGC après avoir observé les vaisseaux Ori entrer dans leur galaxie par la Super Porte – et après s'être dirigés directement vers les quartiers de Jack pour soi-disant prendre quelques heures de sommeil – Jack et Sam se blottirent dans les bras de l'autre après un rapport amoureux profondément satisfaisant et plus que nécessaire.

Daniel était à l'infirmerie, passant toutes sortes de tests pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Vala était là-bas aussi, rôdant près de lui pendant toute la procédure. Teal'c s'était retiré dans ses quartiers, et Cam était parti chez lui. Landry avait fait de même après avoir reçu le message de Sam concernant les nouveaux vaisseaux Ori, celui qu'elle avait envoyé de l'Odyssée et dans lequel elle disait que Jack et SG1 revenaient sains et saufs. Jack n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Woolsey se trouvait, et il s'en fichait complètement. Mais il se demandait vraiment où ces vaisseaux Ori étaient allés et si la maléfique Adria était sur l'un d'eux.

« Penses-tu qu'Adria soit en vie et toujours décidée d'achever sa mission, Ori ou pas ? Ou penses-tu que les Ori soient toujours en vie ? » murmura Jack contre la nuque de sa femme, enveloppant le corps de Sam par derrière alors qu'ils se reposaient tous les deux, tentant de récupérer.

« Je choisis de croire que les Ori ont été détruits, et que si Adria était aux commandes de ces vaisseaux, elle est maintenant toute seule, » répondit Sam d'une voix somnolente.

« Et je choisis de croire que tu as raison, » murmura-t-il, resserrant son étreinte et embrassant son cou. « Je détesterais penser que nous avons subi tout cela et ouvert notre porte à ces vaisseaux pour rien. »

« Exactement, » acquiesça-t-elle, se retournant et faisant face à son mari, ses lèvres presque sur les siennes. « Mais nous nous inquiéterons de ça demain. Nous allons passer assez de temps à débriefer Landry et Woolsey sur tout ce qui s'est passé, et puis tu devras repartir à DC et laisser ta pauvre femme derrière. Alors cette nuit, tu devrais te concentrer à la rendre très, très heureuse, et ne pas la laisser penser aux vaisseaux Ori ou aux Prieurs. »

« Je pensais que je l'avais déjà rendue heureuse ! » dit-il d'une voix plaintive, sa main niant sa protestation en caressant sa hanche d'une manière très suggestive, la faisant ronronner et se pelotonner plus près.

« Oui, mais ta femme était vraiment très bouleversée. Et elle a besoin que tu la rendes heureuse... une deuxième fois, » susurra-t-elle en mordillant sa mâchoire.

« Une deuxième fois ? » taquina-t-il, son autre main se glissant sur son corps pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille et presser sa forme nue contre le sien, lui faisant savoir qu'il était prêt pour le défi.

« Hum, hum, » réussit-elle à dire, déjà haletante de désir, sa main s'abaissant entre leurs corps pour l'encourager davantage. « Vraiment... très... très bouleversée, » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Eh bien... voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour ça, » murmura-t-il en s'attaquant à sa bouche pour un long baiser passionné, absolument déterminé à rendre sa femme heureuse. Encore.

The end


	14. Chapter 14 : Bounty

**Tag to "Bounty" Episode**

_Avertissements : thèmes adultes_

_Résumé : le week-end que Jack et Sam avait prévu de passer ensemble est retardé à cause de chasseurs de prime importuns, et Daniel se rend compte qu'il avait raison sur Vala._

ooo

Jack était en route pour l'aéroport, pouvant enfin souffler un peu après une matinée surchargée de réunions et partir plus tôt pour commencer son week-end avec Sam, à sa conférence sur les technologies. Ce n'était pas le lieu le plus romantique qui soit, mais c'était mieux que de passer ces journées loin d'elle alors qu'elle allait avoir tant de temps libre durant son séjour – du temps libre qu'elle pourrait passer dans sa chambre d'hôtel... avec lui.

Son portable sonna subitement et il le prit avec impatience pour répondre, espérant que ce n'était pas une urgence qui l'empêcherait de quitter DC comme c'était prévu. « O'Neill. »

« Coucou, chéri. Est-ce que tu es encore à DC ? » La voix légèrement tendue de Sam le prévint que quelque chose clochait.

« Oui, je suis en route pour l'aéroport. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, allant droit au but.

« Je suis désolée, Jack, mais on ne pourra pas se voir aujourd'hui. Dès que j'ai fini avec ma présentation, cet après-midi, je retourne à Colorado Springs. On a tenté d'assassiner Daniel. C'était par une femme possédant une technologie 'étrangère', si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais pas prévoir de rester ici tout le week-end. »

« Merde ! » s'exclama Jack, son cœur ratant un battement. Il sentait le danger pour Sam, tout comme elle. Il se gara sur le côté pour faire demi-tour, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas simplement tenter d'attraper un transport pour Colorado Springs à la place. « Peut-être que tu devrais simplement annuler ta présentation et rentrer à la maison. Je te rencontrerai là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack. Le Dr. Lee et moi pensions à une façon de minimiser les risques pour moi, juste au cas où. Et dès que j'ai fini, je retourne au SGC. Nous sommes inquiets pour Cam, et le Général Landry essaie toujours de le joindre dans le Kansas. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe, et il est avec Vala. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack, ses sourcils atteignant presque ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je pense qu'elle l'a abusé pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui à la réunion d'anciens de son lycée. J'espère juste qu'il ne la tuera pas avant la fin du week-end, » dit-elle en gloussant.

« Vala est une survivante. Je suis plus inquiet pour Mitchell. Cette femme pourrait rendre fou n'importe qui. Et... une réunion d'anciens ? A quoi il pensait ? » demanda-t-il, faisant une moue de dégoût.

« Ben, je crois qu'il a un cœur, après tout. Elle peut être tout à fait convaincante quand elle joue les martyrs, » répondit Sam d'une voix amusée. « Je t'appellerai quand je serai en route pour Colorado Springs. Peut-être qu'on pourra se rencontrer là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle sa voix pleine d'espoir.

« Marché conclu. Prends soin de toi, et on se voit demain. »

« Au revoir, mon chéri. Je t'aime, » dit-elle, puis elle raccrocha, laissant un général frustré assis dans sa voiture à un kilomètre et demi de l'aéroport international Reagan.

« Et merde ! » s'écria-t-il pour lui-même. Puis il repartit, résigné, vers son appartement.

ooo

« Sam ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Je viens de parler à Hank ! » demanda Jack d'une voix inquiète au téléphone, et Sam se sentit horrible de ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt.

Elle avait été occupée à ranger leur équipement holographique avant de quitter la conférence. Le Dr. Lee restait, et ils en avaient, tous les deux, plus que leur content à gérer la sécurité et à couvrir la tentative d'assassinat sur elle durant leur présentation, une idée qu'ils avaient eue après que tout le monde dans la salle se soit levé pour les applaudir, pensant que l'utilisation du X-699 sur son assaillant était une démonstration des capacités de l'arme. Faire disparaître le corps du chasseur de prime allait être plus délicat, mais le Général Landry s'était arrangé pour envoyer du personnel s'occuper de ce problème.

« Je vais bien, Jack. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, mais c'était la pagaille après la tentative de ce type de me descendre. Je suis enfin en route pour Colorado Springs, mais je suis toujours en train de travailler sur un plan pour secourir Cam et Vala. Le Général Landry a toujours beaucoup de mal à les joindre, et après ce qui s'est passé avec le reste d'entre nous, nous devons être prêts au pire. J'ai tenté de comprendre comment ces assassins pouvaient nous trouver, y compris Teal'c qui se trouvait off world. L'utilisation du canon et de l'équipement holographique m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser la 'Chimère' dans une prise d'otages. Ca m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. J'ai donc dû prendre le temps d'emmener l'équipement avec moi, ce qui m'a pris un moment. »

« Dieu, Carter ! Je t'ai dit d'annuler cette fichue présentation ! Tu aurais pu être tuée ! » protesta Jack en colère.

« Je t'ai dit que nous prendrions des précautions, Jack ! Je n'ai jamais été en danger, » contra Sam.

« Ouais, ouais ! Landry m'a dit ce que tu as fait. Je pense quand même que tu as pris un risque inutile, » répondit-il d'une voix plus calme.

« C'était mieux que de rester assise et attendre d'être attaquée, Jack. Et ça a marché, » se défendit-elle, faisant les gros yeux mais comprenant son inquiétude.

« Je sais. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, » céda-t-il. « Je prends un avion cargo à la première heure demain matin. Landry vous envoie, toi et ton équipe, récupérer Mitchell et Vala ce soir, mais je devrais être là quand tu rentreras. »

« Je suis impatiente de te revoir. S'il te plait, essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter trop ! » taquina-t-elle.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, » répondit-il d'un ton grincheux.

ooo

« Alors, la 'Chimère' a marché du tonnerre, hein ? » commenta Jack, le briefing sur les événements de la nuit dernière étant presque terminé.

« Elle s'est révélée très utile, » répondit Daniel.

« Et ça m'a complètement berné ! Je me tenais juste à côté de ces trois-là, » dit Cam en montrant du doigt Sam, Teal'c et Daniel, « et j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient réels ! »

« J'ai soupçonné que quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle semblait être quand vous avez accepté aussi facilement les exigences d'Odai, » ajouta Vala d'un ton suffisant.

« Odai ? Un ami à vous ? » demanda Daniel, semblant irrité.

« Nous nous sommes croisés quelques fois dans le passé, » répondit-elle vaguement, puis elle sourit affectueusement à l'archéologue. « Jaloux ? »

« Tout à fait, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur, puis il se détourna quand elle se pencha vers lui avec un sourire railleur sur le visage.

« Soyons reconnaissant aux Asgard pour la technologie holographique, » intervint Landry, ramenant la réunion sur le sujet. « Ils seront contents de savoir qu'elle vous a sauvé la vie la nuit dernière. »

« Thor sera fier, » acquiesça Jack avec un demi-sourire. « Est-ce qu'on en a terminé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

« Oui, oui, on a fini ! Tu peux l'emmener, mais je la veux de retour lundi matin. Il y a encore plus de cargos de l'Alliance Lucian à détruire, d'après les rapports des Jaffa, » dit Landry, souriant au couple en se levant, mettant effectivement fin à la réunion.

« Elle sera là, fraîche et dispo lundi matin à la première heure, » promit Jack alors qu'il se mettait lui aussi sur ses pieds et aidait sa femme à se lever. « Pas d'appel téléphonique à moins que le monde ne soit sur le point d'être annihilé ! » prévint-il le reste de la salle alors qu'il sortait de la salle de briefing, en tirant derrière lui une Sam souriante et rougissante.

Ils regardèrent tous le couple partir, puis se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, un sourire entendu sur leur visage, sauf pour Teal'c, qui refusa avec dignité de participer à la plaisanterie silencieuse.

« Le veinard, » marmonna Cam en secouant la tête, semblant mi-amusé, mi-envieux.

« Ils méritent leur bonheur, » affirma Daniel d'un air pensif.

« En effet, » acquiesça Teal'c d'une voix grave.

« Nous pourrions aussi nous amuser, vous savez ? » dit Vala d'un ton engageant, pendue au bras de Daniel avec un sourire plein de coquetterie sur son visage.

« N'importe qui ferait l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? » défia-t-il de façon inattendue, puis il se détourna, semblant dégoûté, et Cam fut inquiet d'avoir créé un problème en se plaignant du comportement de Vala durant sa visite dans le Kansas.

« OOOH ! Allez prendre une chambre, tous les deux ! » taquina-t-il à voix haute, essayant d'alléger la situation, puis il s'éclipsa en vitesse. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme une poule mouillée, mais si une dispute était à l'ordre du jour, il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu.

ooo

Alors que le jeune colonel fuyait la pièce, il laissa un couple perplexe et un Jaffa interloqué. Landry ricana, secoua la tête, et disparut dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Daniel à Teal'c, ignorant ostensiblement Vala. Il n'était pas sûr que Cam plaisantait. Il avait paru presque troublé.

Sans se soucier de son attitude envers elle, Vala répondit, refusant d'être ignorée. « Notre cher Cam a laissé une douce amie au Kansa. Je pense qu'il n'est pas très heureux de ça ! »

Daniel haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, faisant toujours de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il était vraiment contrarié par son comportement, et il était encore plus en colère avec lui-même de s'en soucier au point d'être contrarié.

Les plaintes mi-sérieuses de Cam à propos de l'empressement de Vala à partager une chambre avec lui sous le toit de ses parents avaient été un coup dur pour Daniel, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait presque commencé à croire qu'elle s'intéressait sincèrement à lui, et sa détermination à rejeter ses flagrantes invitations avait commencé à chanceler. Sa décision de refuser à son cœur de devenir vulnérable avait commencé à faiblir, mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début. Vala était trop superficielle pour qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'elle, et trop opportuniste pour être loyale. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

Se débarrassant de sa main, il quitta la pièce silencieusement, pour la retrouver en train de le suivre de près, avec un Teal'c silencieux.

Usant une petite voix innocente, elle murmura à son ami d'une voix assez forte pour que Daniel puisse l'entendre, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« Si vous souhaitez le savoir, vous devriez demander au Dr. Jackson, » répondit Teal'c d'une voix calme.

Daniel espéra avec ferveur que Vala ne se donnerait pas cette peine.

The end.


	15. Chapter 15 : Bad guys

**Tag to "Bad Guys" Episode**

_Avertissements : situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Cam passe un coup de fil après le fiasco sur P4M-328_

ooo

Jack caressait distraitement la peau soyeuse de la blonde nue blottie à son côté, regardant négligemment le jeu de lumières et d'ombres que les rayons de soleil matinaux, entrant à flots à travers les rideaux vénitiens au-dessus de sa tête, créaient sur le mur. Il était réveillé depuis un moment, savourant la sensation du corps chaud de sa femme contre lui, un délice qu'il avait appris à apprécier après s'être réveillé seul dans son lit, matin après matin, son côté du lit vide, froid et triste quand il tendait la main, plein de désir, durant ces premiers instants de réveil où l'esprit est encore brumeux.

Elle lui manquait tout le temps. Il avait soif de son parfum, de sa voix et de son rire à chaque instant de ses journées. Il rêvait d'elle même dans ses rêves. Aussi, quand il l'avait enfin dans ses bras, quelque chose qui n'était pas si fréquent, il savourait chaque instant. Le sommeil pouvait attendre. La présence de sa femme à ses côtés était une joie qui ne serait jamais considérée comme allant de soi. Il avait été trop de fois à un cheveu de la perdre. Et il vivait sachant qu'il pourrait encore la perdre.

Sa main droite cessa inconsciemment ses caresses et la serra plus étroitement, la faisant s'étirer dans son sommeil. Elle se blottit instinctivement plus près, son bras droit venant s'enrouler autour de son cou et son nez se pressant dans les poils de son torse, et Jack se délecta de cet instant de bonheur absolu, se demandant pour la millième fois comment il avait pu avoir autant de chance après tant de longues années de combat et de désir.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie musicale énervante du téléphone portable de Sam à côté de lui sur la table de nuit. Il tendit tout de suite la main pour le prendre, plissant les yeux pour lire l'identité de l'appelant. Avec un frisson d'irritation et une jalousie exaspérante, il vit que c'était le Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, le jeune dandy qui était maintenant à sa place dans SG1.

« Mitchell, il est 5 heures du matin à Colorado Springs. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit pour une urgence, » répondit-il d'un ton grincheux, essayant de garder sa voix basse pour ne pas perturber sa femme qui dormait toujours.

« Mon Général ! Je...vraiment, monsieur... nous... nous revenions juste de mission et... eh bien... je cherchais votre femme et... désolé, je n'ai pas réalisé quelle heure il était. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé, mon Général. Je rappellerai plus tard, » bégaya le colonel.

Jack était sur le point de raccrocher, mais la main droite de Sam quittait déjà son cou, attendant le téléphone. « Attendez, » répondit-il en ronchonnant, plaçant l'appareil dans sa paume.

Sans ouvrir ses yeux, et la tête toujours sur la poitrine de son époux, Sam salua d'une voix endormie son coéquipier. « Salut, Cam. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Sam ! Quand diable reviens-tu ?! » répondit-il immédiatement, oubliant apparemment la présence de Jack O'Neill en un instant, lequel pouvait encore entendre clairement sa voix sortant du portable tenu lâchement contre l'oreille de sa femme.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Nous avons encore des réunions de prévues avec le Président aujourd'hui et demain, et il y en aura peut-être d'autres. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Vala a failli nous faire exploser, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Il faut que tu reviennes rapidement, sinon il ne restera pas grand-chose de nous quand tu arriveras, » se lamenta le jeune homme, faisant faire les gros yeux à Jack et Sam ouvrit finalement les siens.

« Quoi ? Comment ? » demanda-t-elle, complètement réveillée à présent.

« Elle a utilisé une bombe à naquadah pour alimenter la Porte des étoiles sur P4M-328 quand le DHD était HS, » affirma-t-il, et Jack pouvait presque l'imaginer, les poings sur les hanches, tapant du pied comme un sale marmot.

« Wow, » répondit Sam, visiblement pas trop inquiète. « Je pense que vous n'avez pas explosé puisque tu m'appelles, en un seul morceau, je présume ? »

Jack eut un grand sourire à sa répartie, amusée par le sarcasme matinal de sa femme. Elle avait appris quelques petites choses de lui au cours des années.

« Très drôle, Sam. C'était moins une. Je te dis que nous avons besoin que tu reviennes pour les missions. Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à revivre la dernière. C'était un fiasco de première ! Nous avons fini dans un musée, on nous a pris pour des terroristes, on nous a tirés dessus, on a failli se faire exploser par notre propre coéquipière, et nous n'avons absolument rien gagné pour ça. Nous n'avons RIEN ramené ! »

Jack ressentit presque de la sympathie pour le jeune colonel. Il pouvait aussi se rappeler quelques missions assez désastreuses, mais il s'efforça de ne pas faire de bruit, à présent intéressé par la conversation.

« Désolée d'entendre ça, Cam. Mais je ne pense pas que le fait que je sois là aurait changé quoi que ce soit, » répondit Sam d'une voix calme, non perturbée par la demande de son coéquipier, et Jack ressentit une satisfaction béate à son refus d'être ramenée de force si aisément au SGC.

« Nos chances sont nettement meilleures quand tu es là, Sam. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste te dépêcher de revenir ? Ca fait plus d'une semaine ! » supplia finalement Cam, sans aucun doute ignorant que le Général O'Neill était en train d'écouter toute la conversation.

« Je ferai savoir au Président que tu exiges que ses réunions soient expédiées, Cam, promis, » répondit Sam d'un ton effronté, souriant à son mari d'un air de conspirateur.

« Très drôle. Tu es une sacrée comédienne. Dépêche-toi de revenir ! » répondit Cam d'un ton abattu. Puis il raccrocha.

« Je crois qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Vala le met à cran, parfois, » dit Sam en riant doucement, ne semblant apparemment pas trop désolée pour son coéquipier.

« Mon cœur saigne pour lui, » répondit Jack en riant.

« Je parie que oui, » ronronna Sam alors qu'elle chevauchait avec pleine d'assurance le corps nu de son mari et s'y installait confortablement, s'étirant sur son ventre, comme pour prendre un bain de soleil.

« Confortable ? » demanda Jack d'un ton sardonique.

« Hum-hum, » répondit-elle, sa joue contre sa poitrine. « Ugh... » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, « du moins je l'étais. Maintenant il y a quelque chose de dure qui me pousse. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

« Vraiment. Et c'est aussi... plutôt... chaud, » dit-elle en le regardant et fronçant les sourcils, une expression de perplexité feinte sur son visage.

« Chaud, disais-tu ? » répondit-il avec grognant à moitié.

« Oui. Comme c'est intéressant, » dit-elle en lui souriant, ses yeux bleus pétillant.

« Je parie que c'est un de tes bidules, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois, remuant ses sourcils.

« A-ha ! Un de mes bidules, » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur, lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Ouaip ! Tu ferais mieux d'examiner, » suggéra-t-il avec un sourire grivois, le souffle un peu court.

« Je crois que oui, » ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur, sa main se tendant entre leurs corps et ses doigts s'enroulant autour de lui.

« Ohhh, tu as raison ! C'est mon bidule préféré ! » sourit-elle, serrant et caressant fermement, se soulevant juste assez pour atteindre ses lèvres alors qu'il recherchait les siennes.

« Ton... préféré ? » demanda-t-il entre mordillements et baisers alors qu'elle le caressait jusqu'à l'inconscience.

« Ouiiii, » sourit-elle en mordillant son menton. « Je... j'adore... ce... bidule, » susurra-t-elle contre son cou, embrassant et suçant, sa main occupée sous les draps.

Jack était au bord de la jouissance, ses doigts lui donnant du plaisir avec assurance alors qu'elle haletait d'excitation contre son cou, aussi il décida de ralentir un peu. La faisant pousser un cri strident lorsqu'il la retourna sur son dos, d'un mouvement inattendu, et rechercha le lieu familier et adoré entre ses jambes ouvertes.

« Ce bidule a du travail à faire, tu vas donc le laisser faire, » exigea-t-il, saisissant la main de Sam alors qu'il prenait l'autre et les amenait toutes les deux au-dessus de sa tête et les clouait sur le matelas. Puis il s'abaissa pour prendre une pointe rose et l'aspirer avidement dans sa bouche.

Le gémissement de plaisir exubérant de Sam le fit sourire de satisfaction, et sa langue se mit à danser sur la pointe durcie, provoquant d'autres sons de plaisir. Il prit son temps avec son sein gauche, puis il passa à l'autre, savourant pendant tout ce temps les petits gémissements d'appréciation venant de sa femme.

Rapidement, cependant, le 'bidule' se rappela à lui qu'il avait besoin d'être soulagé, et il abandonna les délicieuses rondeurs sous sa bouche pour embrasser les lèvres de Sam alors qu'il le mettait à contribution, la pénétrant lentement et glissant délicieusement en elle, l'étreinte exquise de sa chair et la fièvre de leur acte les amenant tous les deux au bord de la jouissance en quelques secondes.

Ils crièrent ensemble dans le cou de l'autre lorsqu'ils jouirent, leurs mains plaquées contre le matelas et leurs corps frissonnant de félicité alors qu'ils glissaient dans l'abîme de plaisir familier et bienvenu... une félicité dont ils se languissaient profondément lorsqu'ils étaient séparés.

Sur le point de fondre sur elle, Jack serra le corps nu de sa femme et posa sa tête sur sa douce poitrine, savourant les battements de son cœur sous son oreille. Sam enroula ses bras autour de son corps brûlant et ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux courts, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les mèches grises, jouant doucement alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs esprits.

Le SGC l'avait la plupart du temps. Maintenant, c'était son tour. Il avait une excuse pour la garder ici, et il exploiterait cette excuse tant qu'il pourrait. Cam Mitchell pouvait attendre. Le monde entier pouvait attendre. Ce moment était à eux seuls. Et il refusait de laisser quiconque interférer.

The end.


	16. Chapter 16 : Talion

**Tag to "Talion" Episode**

_Résumé : les responsabilités de Jack en tant que général sont en conflits avec les besoins et les désirs de son cœur._

ooo

Jack ne laissa pas la sonnerie du téléphone retentir deux fois. Il avait espéré l'appel de Sam. Quand ils avaient parlé la nuit dernière, Teal'c était encore inconscient, mais le Dr. Lam était confortée par ses progrès. Bra'tac, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il était toujours dans le coma, et Jack avait demandé à sa femme de l'appeler avant midi pour le mettre au courant.

« Salut, ma puce. Comment vont-ils aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Teal'c vient de se réveiller. Il a mal, mais il veut quand même se lever et aller voir Bra'tac. Dr. Lam a promis qu'elle l'autoriserait à le faire plus tard. Notre Jaffa n'est pas un patient heureux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

« Nous savions qu'il ne le serait pas. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La vengeance Jaffa, » soupira-t-elle.

« Ouaip, la vengeance Jaffa ! J'appellerai Landry et l'avertirai. Mais toi et moi savons que rien ne va arrêter Teal'c de faire quelque chose concernant l'attaque dès qu'il sera guéri. »

« Je sais. J'ai déjà averti Cam, et Daniel est d'accord. Nous voulons tous être là pour lui s'il décide de faire quelque chose. »

« Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser être impliqués, Carter. Pas à moins que nous n'ayons des informations sûres sur qui a fait ça et pourquoi, » répondit-il à regret. Il détestait jouer ce rôle, mais en tant que général, il ne pouvait pas prendre les libertés qu'il prenait quand il était colonel.

« Il s'agit de Teal'c, Jack ! » protesta Sam.

« Je sais, ma puce, je sais. Je ne dis pas que nous ne l'aiderons pas. Je dis juste que nous devons être prudents. Et nous sommes tous les deux trop proches de cette affaire pour être objectifs, je vais donc laisser Hank décider pour cette fois. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends, » répondit Sam, un ton de reproche dans sa voix.

« Sam, » supplia-t-il, et il supporta patiemment le silence à l'autre bout du fil aussi longtemps que cela lui prit pour pousser un soupir de découragement et répondre.

« Je sais, Jack. Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu es dans une position délicate. Et tu as raison nous sommes tous les deux trop proches de Teal'c. Parfois, je souhaiterais juste que... » Elle ne termina pas.

« Tu souhaiterais que les choses n'aient pas changé ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste que sa femme ne pouvait pas voir.

« Oui ! »

« Moi aussi, » avoua-t-il.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas rendre cela plus difficile pour toi. »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Reste en contact et fais-moi savoir dès que Bra'tac se réveillera. C'est un dur à cuir. Il s'en tirera, » dit Jack avec confiance.

« Le Dr. Lam n'est pas si sûre, » répondit Sam d'un ton inquiet. Puis elle ajouta, « J'ai dit à Teal'c que tu étais venu pour le voir et que tu étais désolé d'être obligé de partir avant son réveil. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Jack avec un sourire.

« Il a juste hoché la tête. Que pensais-tu qu'il dirait ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« Toujours le bon vieux Teal'c, » sourit Jack, laissant l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son ami résonner dans sa voix. Puis il ajouta, toujours inquiet pour l'état d'esprit de Sam, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bra'tac. Le Dr. Lam ne connaît pas le vieux lascar comme nous. Il s'en tirera. Aie confiance, Sam. »

« Je sais. Tu me manque, Jack, » dit-elle, sa voix s'adoucissant automatiquement, presque un ronronnement à son oreille.

« Toi aussi, ma puce, » répondit-il, souhaitant pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

« Après ces dix jours à DC avec toi, ça a été vraiment dur de revenir. J'ai presque souhaité pourvoir démissionner, juste pour être avec toi, » dit-elle, faisant fondre le cœur de Jack dans sa poitrine. Mais sa voix triste l'inquiéta, et il décida de la sortir de son humeur sombre.

« Aww, tu ne penses pas ça ! Tu serais en train de démonter tous les appareils électroménagers de la maison en moins d'un mois. Tu t'ennuierais à mourir et tu pourrais même être tentée de cuisiner à nouveau ! » taquina-t-il.

Elle pouffa de rire. « J'ai dit 'presque' ! » répondit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Le cœur de Jack s'allégea à l'instant où il entendit son rire. Il la taquinait toujours sur sa cuisine, laquelle n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Mais depuis cette fois où elle avait été distraite et avait failli mettre le feu à la cuisine, il l'avait sans cesse taquinée à propos de la seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire à la perfection.

« Oui, alors... on se verra bientôt. Au revoir, ma puce. Et essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter. On s'occupera de Teal'c plus tard. »

« Au revoir, chéri. Je t'appellerai ce soir. »

Jack raccrocha et fixa le téléphone pendant un long moment, imaginant ce que ce serait d'avoir sa femme près de lui pour de bon, de rentrer chez lui pour la retrouver chaque soir et de dormir à se côtés toutes les nuits, de ne jamais avoir à se demander s'il la reverrait ou la tiendrait à nouveau dans ses bras. Mais il secoua la tête et sortit de son rêve presque immédiatement.

Elle ne serait jamais sa Sam Carter si elle était juste la femme d'un général, attendant que son époux rentre à la maison, le dîner prêt et une maison qu'elle avait passée la journée à nettoyer. Elle ne serait pas heureuse ainsi. Et son bonheur était primordial pour lui, peu importait ce qu'il devait supporter.

La carrière de Sam était sans limite à cet instant. Elle avait tant fait, et méritait tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait maintenant. Les fruits de son labeur attendaient encore. Son rêve l'attendait au tournant, le commandement qu'elle méritait et pour laquelle elle était particulièrement qualifiée pour y exceller.

L'armée des Etats-Unis faisait pression pour un changement à la tête d'Atlantis. Les huiles insistaient que le genre de situations auxquelles les équipes faisaient face dans la Galaxie de Pégase nécessitait un commandement militaire, et Jack ne pouvait pas ne pas être d'accord. Il savait, cependant, que si quelqu'un était choisi pour remplacer Weir, Sam serait celle qu'ils choisiraient. Et il savait, même si son cœur se serrait à cette pensée, qu'il ne se mettrait jamais sur sa route.

ooo

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et s'adossa à son siège, fermant les yeux avec résignation. Teal'c était égal à lui-même. Il avait réagi exactement comme Jack l'avait prédit durant sa conversation téléphonique avec Sam. Son ami était déterminé à traverser seul la Porte des étoiles pour exercer sa vengeance sur l'homme qu'il tenait pour responsable de l'attaque envers son peuple.

Hank Landry n'était pas content, mais Jack avait réussi à calmer ses craintes et l'avait convaincu de s'écarter et de laisser Teal'c partir. Jack ne voulait pas découvrir ce que l'ancien Primat était prêt à faire pour quitter le SGC et accomplir sa mission de vengeance.

« Tu seras incapable de l'arrêter, de toute façon. Laisse-le partir, Hank. Il reviendra quand il aura fait ce qu'il a à faire. Si tu essaies de l'arrêter, nous pourrions le perdre pour de bon, » conseilla Jack d'un ton plein de regrets.

« Jack, tu sais que quoi qu'il fasse, cela rejaillira sur nous. Tout le monde dans la galaxie considère Teal'c comme un membre de la Tau'ri. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait tort sur cette affaire. Et fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que ce serait plus facile d'arrêter une avalanche que Teal'c. C'est toujours ta décision, mais c'est un conseil que je te donne. »

« Eh bien, tu le connais mieux que personne, je vais donc suivre ta recommandation. Nous le laisserons partir, mais je m'en lave les mains. »

'On verra bien, Hank,' pensa amèrement Jack. Les choses ne tournaient jamais aussi facilement avec SG1. Il savait qu'ils seraient entraînés dans le conflit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il avait quand même le sentiment qu'il était juste de permettre à Teal'c de suivre sa conscience.

ooo

Jack grimaça à l'information que Sam venait de partager avec lui au téléphone. Bra'tac était à présent conscient et soutenait la décision de Teal'c de pourchasser Arkad, et il semblait que mentor et élève avaient eu raison sur l'identité du coupable. Les informations du Colonel Reynolds venaient de confirmer que l'homme travaillait avec les Ori et menaçait d'attaquer la Terre.

Quelque chose lui disait que Teal'c était sur la bonne piste depuis le début, mais il n'était pas pour autant content du fait que son instinct avait eu raison cette fois. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus rester sur le bas-côté et attendre. Ils devaient faire quelque chose pour empêcher Arkad d'accomplir ses plans contre la Terre. Et Teal'c était probablement déjà en route pour essayer de l'éliminer, ce qui pouvait, ou ne pas, aller dans leur sens.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de Teal'c ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas encore, » informa Sam d'un ton plein de regrets.

« OK, » maugréa Jack. « Eh bien, je suppose que j'attendrai l'appel de Hank et voir ce qu'il veut faire. Nous parlerons plus tard, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je t'aime ! » répondit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

ooo

Il s'avéra que Jack n'eut pas de nouvelles de Hank Landry avant tard cette nuit. L'arrivée inattendue d'Arkad, l'ancien Primat, les avait tous surpris. Mais ses protestations d'innocence avaient été bien plus qu'extravagantes.

Les membres de l'IOA, cependant, avaient décidé de pécher par excès de confiance et de coopérer avec l'homme dans l'espoir d'empêcher une attaque contre la Terre. Ils avaient aussi pensé qu'avoir un contact direct – et supposément amical – avec lui pourrait faciliter les choses pour eux pour garder les traces de ses actions.

Jack les avait prévenus que c'était peu probable, et qu'ils devraient garder leur distance et laisser Teal'c poursuivre sa vengeance, mais ils n'avaient pas été du même avis. Ils avaient ordonné au SGC de coopérer avec le leader Jaffa et de tenter d'arrêter Teal'c.

Jack avait été furieux, sachant qu'il mettait ses hommes – et sa femme – en danger en les envoyant sur cette mission, mais il n'avait pas pu convaincre l'IOA de laisser les choses se dérouler d'elles-mêmes.

Maintenant, il était assis dans son bureau, furieux et inquiet, alors que SG1 se dirigeait vers le quartier général d'Arkad pour tenter d'empêcher leur coéquipier de tuer le salopard. Il avait confiance en Teal'c pour ne pas les blesser trop sérieusement, mais parfois les accidents arrivaient, et il avait prévenu Sam de rester hors du chemin de Teal'c autant que possible.

« Suis tes ordres, mais n'affronte pas Teal'c directement. Ne l'accule pas, Sam. »

« Je te comprends, Jack. Je laisserai Cam prendre la tête sur cette mission. »

« Bonne idée. Tu sais que tu ne seras pas capable de l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais. J'ai essayé de prévenir Cam, mais il semble penser que c'est encore possible. Il ne connaît simplement pas Teal'c comme nous le connaissons. »

« Fais attention à toi, ma puce. »

« Je le ferai. Je t'appellerai dès que nous serons rentrés, promis. »

Jack savait que jamais Teal'c ne blesserait Sam s'il pouvait l'éviter, mais il savait aussi que l'équipe entière pouvait se retrouver dans un feu croisé. Il n'y avait cependant rien qu'il pouvait faire, aussi il se leva pour se rendre nerveusement à sa prochaine réunion, redoutant l'ordre du jour autant que l'actuelle situation de SG1.

Il était prévu que l'IOA et les huiles continuent de débattre sur le futur commandant d'Atlantis, et il savait que le nom de Sam serait à nouveau mentionné. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour rester neutre jusque-là, sachant que toute opinion venant de lui serait considérée comme suspecte, peu importait son avis en la matière. Mais il savait que l'Air Force ne lui permettrait pas de continuer ainsi pendant très longtemps. Sa position en tant que chef du Homeworld Security ne lui allouerait pas ce luxe éternellement.

ooo

« Est-ce tu vas bien ? » demanda Jack d'un ton angoissé aussitôt qu'il décrocha le téléphone, après avoir été arraché d'une réunion quand l'appel de Sam était finalement arrivé.

« Je vais bien, mais Teal'c est assez sérieusement blessé. Et Cam est pas mal esquinté aussi. » Elle semblait fatiguée, et Jack n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait bien.

« Est-ce que tu as été blessée ? » insista-t-il.

« Non, pas vraiment. Teal'c a utilisé une grenade de choc pour nous rendre inconscients, mais Cam n'était pas avec nous. Il a tenté de l'arrêter. C'est là qu'il s'est fait tabassé. »

« Ne lui avais-tu pas dit de ne pas faire ça ?! » demanda Jack avec impatience.

« J'ai essayé de le prévenir, Jack. Mais tu sais combien il est fonceur quand il s'agit de son devoir. Il a essayé de suivre les ordres du mieux qu'il pouvait, et ils ne suffisaient tout simplement pas quand il a dû faire face à notre ami Jaffa. »

« Comment Teal'c a-t-il été blessé ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ? » demanda Jack, écartant de son esprit le lieutenant colonel têtu.

« Arkad l'a poignardé, mais s'est arrangé pour rater tous les organes vitaux. Le temps que nous reprenions connaissance et arrivions jusqu'à eux, tout était fini. Il y avait des Jaffa morts partout, Teal'c était au sol et saignait, et Arkad était mort, suspendu à un mur. Nous avons immédiatement transporté Teal'c à l'Odyssée et arrêté l'hémorragie. Il est toujours sur le vaisseau et il récupère. C'était une bonne idée d'emmener le Dr. Wagner. »

« Remercions Hank pour ça. Il voulait être préparé, et je lui ai dit que le Dr. Wagner avait beaucoup d'expérience avec Teal'c et la physiologie Jaffa en général. C'est aussi un excellent chirurgien. Je peux personnellement m'en porter garant, » dit Jack en grimaçant, des souvenirs désagréables de blessures anciennes venant à l'esprit.

« Je sais. C'était agréable de le revoir, » sourit Sam, sachant à quoi Jack se référait. « Le Dr. Lam garde un œil sur Bra'tac et elle dit qu'il reprend ses forces à un bon rythme. Pas de rechute jusque-là, » dit Sam, incapable d'empêcher un bâillement d'accompagner ses derniers mots.

« Tu es fatiguée. Va à tes quartiers et reposes-toi un peu. Nous parlerons demain, » ordonna Jack avec douceur, sachant qu'elle essaierait de pousser jusqu'à ses limites.

« Je voulais voir... » commença à arguer Sam.

« Tu pourras voir Teal'c demain. Il sera probablement sous sédatif jusque-là de toute façon. Va dormir, Colonel, » insista Jack.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais aller dormir, mais d'abord, j'ai besoin d'une longue douche brûlante, » accepta-t-elle, étirant ses muscles douloureux.

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour t'aider avec ça, » plaisanta Jack.

« Moi aussi, mais bientôt, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Plus tôt que tu ne le penses, » mit en garde Jack d'un ton taquin, son sourire disparaissant malgré sa répartie.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit, Jack, » répondit Sam, ne relevant pas son soudain malaise.

« Bonne nuit, ma puce. »

Alors que Jack raccrochait, s'adossant sur le dossier de son fauteuil et fixant d'un air abattu l'extérieur par la fenêtre, il souhaita presque pouvoir parler à Sam du dilemme auquel ils feraient probablement face dans un futur proche, mais il ne pouvait pas. Seuls les représentants de l'IOA, le Président et une poignée de militaires de hauts rangs étaient au courant du possible remplacement du Dr. Weir.

Le nom du Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter avait été mentionné à plusieurs reprises comme prochain leader potentiel d'Atlantis, mais l'IOA n'était pas convaincu qu'un commandant militaire était ce qu'ils voulaient dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Et Jack croyait fermement qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis à moins que quelque chose de catastrophique n'arrive.

Hayes était déjà à moitié convaincu que le changement serait bénéfique, et le Président pensait déjà que Sam était capable de marcher sur l'eau, donc quand l'IOA et les huiles avaient finalement demandé à Jack, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, son avis, il avait été déchiré entre honnêteté et intelligence politique, entre son désir de promouvoir la carrière de sa femme et son désir encore plus grand de la garder auprès de lui. Mais au bout du compte, il avait décidé de suivre son instinct et de dire ce qu'il croyait vraiment.

Il avait été d'accord sur le fait qu'il y avait des avantages certains à avoir un militaire entraîné à la tête d'Atlantis, mais il leur avait aussi rappelé le travail exemplaire que le Dr. Weir avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, malgré ce handicap. Il ne voyait pas la nécessité de la remplacer, et le Colonel Sheppard avait prouvé être un commandant militaire et un chef d'équipe très capable. Pourquoi changer quelque chose qui fonctionnait ?

L'IOA l'avait tout à fait approuvé, et le Président avait décidé d'ajourner le débat et de laisser les choses comme elles étaient pour le moment. Ses collègues militaires, cependant, l'avaient regardé comme s'il les avait poignardés dans le dos, et Jack était sûr qu'il avait gagné quelques ennemis de plus ce jour-là.

Pas de problème. Il pouvait vivre sans être populaire. Les gens soit le mettaient sur un piédestal soit le détestaient, et il en était arrivé à un point où il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Seuls ceux qu'il aimait comptaient pour lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il avait l'amour et le respect de sa femme et de ses amis, il était heureux. Il sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait inclure Hayes dans ses amis.

Jack n'avait aucune illusion que les huiles renoncent à leur dada. Il savait qu'ils continueraient à pousser pour le changement désiré à la première opportunité, et il savait aussi que Sam partirait dans la Galaxie de Pégase quand cela arriverait. De tous les candidats possibles, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses compétences. Elle était le choix évident. Pas même Sheppard, avec toute son expérience avec les Wraith, ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'expérience de Sam tant au niveau scientifique que stratégique, et même du combat.

Sa femme lui manquerait. Elle serait si loin de lui qu'il ne la verrait probablement que très rarement, mais quand le transfert redouté arriverait, il devrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui faire croire que c'était OK pour lui. Il ne la laisserait jamais rater ce genre d'opportunité parce qu'elle pensait que cela le rendrait malheureux. Il aurait juste à la soutenir et l'encourager à suivre son chemin. La vie militaire exigeait parfois ces sacrifices, et durant l'année passée, il avait pris conscience des difficultés éprouvées par Sara sur ses longues absences, comme jamais auparavant.

Maintenant il comprenait vraiment.

The end


	17. Chapter 17 : Family Ties

**Tag to "Family Ties" Episode**

_Avertissements : Situations sexuelles_

_Résumé : Sam partage avec Jack ses inquiétudes concernant la relation entre Daniel et Vala._

ooo

Sam se réveilla lentement pour trouver la main de son mari en train de caresser doucement son bras nu, son corps, vêtu de son uniforme, étendu sur le lit au-dessus des couvertures, et sa respiration régulière, chaude sur sa nuque – prendre conscience qu'il était là depuis un certain temps, attendant patiemment en la caressant doucement. Se réveillant complètement, avec un immense sourire de plaisir surpris sur le visage, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et rencontra son tendre regard endormi.

« Jack ! Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle, se blottissant contre lui, inhalant profondément son parfum masculin et familier, et enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de lui. Il portait encore son uniforme de cérémonie, n'ayant ôté que sa veste et ses chaussures avant de la rejoindre dans le lit, et elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore dormi. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est juste 2 heures du matin. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te réveiller, mais il fallait que je te touche, » avoua-t-il d'une voix douce et pleine de tendresse. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Et je suis contente que tu m'aies réveillée, » ronronna-t-elle, mordillant son cou. « Alors, comment se fait-il que j'ai la chance de te retrouver dans mon lit ? »

« J'ai été épargné de la réunion de demain... hum... d'aujourd'hui avec l'IOA. L'un des délégués a été appelé et on ne se réunira pas avant lundi, aussi le président m'a dit de prendre quelques jours de congés et de rendre visite à ma femme. »

« J'adore notre Président ! » plaisanta Sam, ses mains caressant sensuellement le dos de Jack. « Je dors beaucoup mieux quand tu es avec moi. »

« Tu semblais très bien dormir ! Je suis là depuis presque trente minutes, » taquina-t-il.

« Ohhh, eh bien... c'est à cause de tout le vin que j'ai bu avant, » avoua-t-elle d'un ton penaud. « Vala et moi avons eu une longue discussion. Nous avons commencé avec une bouteille pleine et nous avons terminé avec trois vides. »

« J'espère que tu as pris de l'Alka-Seltzer avant d'aller au lit, » taquina Jack, se rappelant son remède pour ses abus.

« Oui, » lui sourit-elle. « Bon, pourquoi ne m'embrasserais-tu pas au lieu de parler ? »

« Tu es sûre ? Je sais que tu es fatiguée et que tu as besoin de dormir. Nous pourrions nous 'embrasser' au matin, » offrit-il généreusement alors même que sa main empaumait avec enthousiasme un sein.

« Embrasse-moi, Général ! C'est un ordre ! » exigea-t-elle alors que ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes et que sa langue envahissait effrontément sa bouche.

Jack n'eut pas la moindre chance de répondre. L'empressement de Sam se transforma en agressivité comme elle le dépouillait de ses vêtements et ôtait son propre haut et l'envoyait valser. Puis elle se lova contre lui pour offrir ses seins pleins à sa bouche affamée alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Elle gémit tout haut lorsqu'il se saisit d'une pointe alors que ses mains se glissaient sous le short, qu'elle portait pour dormir, et atteignaient sa chair déjà humide.

Ses caresses ne durèrent pas. Sam souleva impatiemment son corps pour ôter son short et sa culotte, puis s'installa sur son membre, fermant les yeux et gémissant à nouveau avec délice alors que les doux tissus de son intimité engloutissaient son érection.

Les mains de Jack saisirent fermement ses hanches, l'aidant à se stabiliser lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger au-dessus de lui, contractant ses muscles autour de lui en glissant sur lui, le conduisant à l'extase, leurs yeux rivés ensemble. Très vite, leur tempo augmenta et elle put sentir la vague de plaisir s'intensifier alors qu'elle approchait du point de rupture.

« Jack ! Je t'aime ! » haleta-t-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de sa jouissance, regardant les yeux sombres de son mari devenir vitreux alors qu'il essayer de se retenir et de l'attendre. Voir la grimace de passion contorsionner son beau visage fut de trop pour elle.

Poussant un cri et jetant la tête en arrière, elle craqua, frissonnant en une jouissance explosive et sentit Jack la suivre, inondant son intimité de son essence brûlante alors qu'elle continuait de trembler et de se contracter autour de lui.

« Dieu, Sam ! » l'entendit-elle crier en écrasant son bassin contre elle, ses doigts puissants étreignant ses hanches, soulevant presque leurs corps du matelas alors qu'il se déversait en elle, le cou tendu et les yeux étroitement fermés.

Il était magnifique ! Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un de plus sexy. Il l'excitait rien qu'à la regarder, la plupart du temps, et le regarder jouir sous elle était une de ses expériences préférées.

Se détendant enfin et fondant presque sur lui, elle laissa son corps envelopper le sien, le chevauchant toujours et réticente à le relâcher. Elle pouvait le sentir s'amollir en elle, mais sa taille lui permettait de rester fermement en place alors qu'elle était étendue sur lui. « Je t'aime tellement, » murmura-t-elle, immensément reconnaissante pour le cadeau inespéré de sa présence.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma puce, plus que tout, » répondit-il sincèrement, sa voix lui faisant plisser les yeux d'inquiétude. Quelque chose l'ennuyait.

Levant la tête de sa poitrine et se redressant pour le regarder, elle demanda, « Qu'y a-t-il, Jack ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux sombres se détournant un bref instant et lui disant qu'il n'était pas sincère.

« S'il te plait, Jack. Ne me mens pas. Je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose, » insista Sam, se détachant de lui et s'allongeant à ses côtés, ses yeux attentifs sur les siens.

« Ce n'est rien... juste le travail ! L'IOA est vraiment pénible, comme d'habitude. Tu n'as rien à t'inquiéter, » insista-t-il, se détournant, et Sam réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas le faire parler. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose de classé secret, et elle essayait toujours de respecter cela et de ne pas s'en mêler, aussi elle laissa tomber.

« Bien, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Et je veux que tu oublies ton travail quand tu es dans mon lit, compris ? » avertit-elle d'une voix sévère, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'affection.

« A vos ordres, Ma'am, » lui dit-il en souriant, ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. « Je suis heureux d'être là, aussi. Alors parlons d'autre chose. De quoi avez-vous parlé Vala et toi pendant que vous descendiez trois bouteilles de vin ? »

« Oh, eh bien... c'était surtout à propos de son looser de père et... un petit peu de Daniel, » répondit Sam, puis elle roula des yeux quand Jack haussa les sourcils pour s'enquérir davantage. « Très bien, nous avons surtout parlé de Daniel. »

« Elle est toujours attirée par lui, hein ? » demanda Jack. « Je pensais qu'elle aurait renoncé et s'intéresserait à Mitchell. »

« Tu n'es pas juste avec elle, Jack. Remarque, tu ne la connais pas vraiment. Elle n'est pas aussi superficielle que tu le crois. C'est en grande partie une apparence qu'elle utilise pour se protéger. Elle tient sincèrement à Daniel, même si elle est très inquiète par la distance qu'il met entre eux depuis peu. Même quand il essayait de la réconforter et de la conseiller à propos de son père, elle pouvait dire qu'il était davantage sur ses gardes près d'elle qu'auparavant, et elle ne sait pas ce que ça signifie. »

« Est-ce que TU sais ce qui se passe dans la tête de Daniel ? » demanda Jack.

« Non... pas vraiment. Ca fait un certain temps que Daniel et moi n'avons pas parlé d'autre chose que des Ori. Je sais s'inquiétait de donner de faux espoirs à Vala et peut-être de la blesser. Il compare toujours toutes les femmes à Sha're, et il ne sait pas s'il peut tomber à nouveau amoureux. »

« C'est idiot ! Elle est morte depuis des années ! » se plaignit Jack, et Sam put dire qu'il était inquiet pour son ami.

« Je sais, mais tu sais comment il est. Parfois, il n'y a qu'un grand amour pour certaines personnes, et personne d'autre ne peut se comparer à ça. Comme toi... pour moi, » avoua-t-elle timidement. « Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime, Jack. »

La joie de Jack était clairement visible sur son visage lorsqu'il lui sourit et ses doigts se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux, amenant son visage vers lui pour un tendre baiser. « Pareil pour moi, ma puce. Tu es... » Il hésita comme s'il cherchait les mots justes et ses yeux parcoururent son visage avec amour et tendresse, « Tu es tout pour moi. »

« Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, son sourire de joie remplissant son visage de bonheur.

« Moi aussi, » répondit-il, amenant son visage près de son cou. « Alors, d'après toi, qu'est-ce qui ennuie Daniel dernièrement ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Sam sourit, réchauffée par la tendresse en réalisant que son mari s'inquiétait sincèrement du bonheur de leur ami. « Je ne sais pas, Jack. Je souhaiterais pouvoir aider Vala davantage. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était de l'écouter et de l'encourager à continuer de tenter d'éveiller l'intérêt de Daniel. Je pense vraiment qu'il tient à elle, mais c'est comme si... »

« Comme si quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il a... peur. »

« Peur de tomber amoureux ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Sam avec confusion. « Dernièrement, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter Vala. Il ne lui a accordé qu'un peu d'attention quand son père était là parce qu'elle semblait sérieusement troublée. Mais juste après ça, et maintenant que son père est parti, il fait de son mieux pour rester loin d'elle. Il est presque brutal ! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais avoir une petite discussion avec lui, » suggéra Jack.

« C'est mon plan. Mais je dois attendre le bon moment. Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression et me retrouver à empirer les choses pour Vala. Je pense vraiment qu'elle serait bien pour lui. »

« Aussi longtemps qu'elle est sérieuse avec lui, » acquiesça Jack.

« Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais jamais qu'elle joue avec les sentiments de Daniel. Mais si tu l'avais vue pleurer la nuit dernière, tu comprendrais pourquoi je crois qu'elle est sérieusement amoureuse de lui. Elle était vraiment, vraiment triste... et très troublée. Je dirais presque qu'elle a le cœur brisé. »

« Wow. Ca, c'est difficile à imaginer. »

« Je sais. Elle le cache bien. »

« Alors tu es vraiment devenue amie avec notre nouvelle alien ? »

« Je crois que oui. L'amitié d'une femme m'a manqué. Avec Cassie à l'université et depuis... depuis Janet... »

« Je sais. »

« Vala est une femme bien, Jack. Elle est quelqu'un de fort, plein de ressources et intelligente, qui a fait face à des situations impossibles dans son passé. Elle a appris à survivre malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé, mais elle a beaucoup souffert. Elle mérite un peu de bonheur. »

« Elle semble heureuse pour moi, » remarqua Jack.

« Elle est heureuse d'être là. Elle dit qu'elle a enfin l'impression d'être à sa place, et qu'elle a de vrais amis. Elle m'a étreinte et pleuré sur mon épaule pendant presque deux heures. »

« Eh bien... je suis heureux qu'elle t'ait. Tu es la meilleure, » affirma-t-il sincèrement, faisant sourire Sam.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis la meilleure ? » taquina-t-elle, lui faisant un grand sourire et le serrant plus étroitement.

« Absolument. Aucun doute là-dessus. Tu es la meilleure amie, le meilleur soldat, la meilleure scientifique, le meilleur chef, la plus... belle, » gronda-t-il en disant les derniers mots, ses mains parcourant à nouveau son corps.

« Suis-je la meilleure à t'aimer ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix coquette alors que sa jambe venait s'enrouler autour de ses hanches.

« A M'aimer ? Bah... je ne sais pas... » taquina-t-il. « Pourquoi ne me remontrerais-tu pas que tu es si douée à ça ? »

« A vos ordres, mon Général, » ronronna-t-elle alors que ses lèvres couvraient les siennes et que ses mains caressaient les poils de son torse, sa jambe se resserrant autour de lui et amenant son pelvis plus près du sien.

Alors Sam procéda, méticuleusement, à montrer à Jack toutes les raisons qui faisait qu'elle était si douée à l'aimer, et comme en toute autre chose, elle le fit parfaitement.

The end


	18. Chapter 18 : Dominion

**Tag to "Dominion" Episode**

_Avertissements : thèmes adultes _

_Résumé : Sam et Daniel se disputent au sujet de Vala. _

ooo

Sam observa Vala disparaître silencieusement dans sa cabine à bord de l'Odyssée, et elle ne rata pas le regard préoccupé de Daniel suivre leur amie alien à la chevelure noire jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle. Vala était une femme habituée à faire face au chagrin seule et, fidèle à elle-même, elle avait présenté une façade forte après l'ascension de sa fille, niant avoir besoin du soutien de ses amis. Elle avait juste permis à Sam de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pendant que Mitchell faisait son rapport au Général Landry par radio. Puis elle s'était excusée, avouant avec un sourire forcé qu'elle était épuisée.

Sam observa Daniel jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se détournent à contrecoeur de la porte et rencontrent les siens, seulement pour se baisser quand il se rendit compte que Sam était consciente de son anxiété. Se pivotant sur lui-même, il se mit à se diriger vers sa propre cabine.

« Daniel ! » appela Sam, et il se figea, mais ne se retourna pas.

Sam le rattrapa, s'arrêtant à côté de lui dans la coursive et regardant intensément ses traits graves.

Quand elle ne dit pas un mot, il la regarda finalement. « Qu'y a-t-il, Sam ? » s'enquit-il brusquement, mais une expression contrite s'afficha sur son visage quand il se rendit compte de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. « Pardon, » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi, Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais que vous tenez à elle, » demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle savait que Daniel savait exactement de quoi ils étaient en train de discuter. Elle avait deviné son désir de suivre Vala, mais il s'était retenu de le faire.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça, Sam, » esquiva-t-il, tentant de s'échapper, mais les doigts fermes de Sam s'agrippèrent autour de son bras.

« Parlez-moi, Daniel, » supplia-t-elle.

Comme d'habitude, il ne put lui refuser cela, aussi il hocha tristement la tête et prit sa main, la tirant derrière lui. Ils entrèrent dans sa cabine et elle s'assit en silence sur le seul siège de la pièce pendant qu'il fermait calmement la porte.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'essaie juste de calmer les choses, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir comprendre le message, » essaya-t-il d'expliquer. « Je ne veux pas empirer les choses en tentant de la réconforter. Elle pourrait penser que j'essaie de l'encourager... et ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que vous en étiez presque là. Vous sembliez commencer à être plus à l'aise avec ses avances. J'aurais même juré que, parfois, vous les accueilliez volontiers, » répondit Sam, se sentant confuse.

« C'est vrai... je... oui... mais, » il secoua la tête. « C'est juste que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est mieux que nous restions juste des coéquipiers. »

« Coéquipiers ? Vous n'avez pas dit amis, » remarqua Sam.

« Coéquipiers, ça devrait être suffisant. J'ai assez d'amis. Je vous ai, vous, » lui dit-il en souriant, essayant de plaisanter, mais Sam secoua la tête avec tristesse.

« Et je serai toujours là pour vous, Daniel, vous le savez. Mais je pense que Vala pourrait être tellement plus pour vous ! Elle pourrait vous rendre heureux, » affirma-t-elle sincèrement.

« Vala ne peut rendre heureux personne, Sam ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant, se détournant et s'éloignant aussi loin que la petite cabine permettait.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est superficielle, déloyale et inconstante. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! » dit-il avec colère.

« D'où tenez-vous ça ? Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?! Elle a prouvé maintes fois qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle nous aime ! Elle a besoin de nous ! »

« Exactement ! Elle a besoin de nous en ce moment, elle joue donc la coéquipière modèle... pour l'instant, » contra-t-il.

« Que s'est-il passé, Daniel ? Pourquoi êtes-vous soudain si en colère ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je ne le suis pas... ! »

« Si, vous l'êtes ! »

« Qu'en savez-vous ?! Vous êtes si occupée à travailler sur ce problème des Ori ou à rendre visite à Jack que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passe pour moi ! » reprocha Daniel.

« Daniel ! » s'exclama Sam, bouleversée et blessée par son accusation. « Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas pour vous ! C'est pourquoi je suis là ! »

Daniel resta silencieux après sa réplique, regardant d'un air penaud l'expression blessée de Sam tout en faisant les cent pas dans la cabine.

« Je vous demande pardon, » s'excusa-t-il pour la seconde fois, en un marmonnement à peine audible.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Parlez-moi, s'il vous plait. Je suis inquiete pour vous... ET pour Vala. Elle est aussi mon amie, vous savez ? »

« Alors maintenant ELLE est votre amie ? Ne devriez-VOUS pas être avec elle, alors ? » répondit-il, semblant à nouveau en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se mettant debout.

« Rien ! » lui cria-t-il.

« Conneries ! »

« Allez-vous en ! » la congédia-t-il, lui tournant le dos.

« Non, bon sang ! Parlez-moi ou... ou... Je vous casse la figure ! » menaça-t-elle, faisant un pas vers son ami de longue date, qui se retourna automatiquement et fit un pas en arrière.

Son expression choquée se détendit finalement en un sourire amusé. « Vous me casseriez vraiment la figure pour me faire parler ? »

Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent, et elle laissa échapper un petit rire las. « Si c'est le seul moyen, » le mit-elle en garde en plaisantant.

« Très bien, » soupira-t-il. « Très bien... mais... asseyez-vous et gardez vos poings à vos côtés, » dit-il en plaisantant. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et laissa sa tête pendre entre ses épaules.

L'inquiétude de Sam augmenta d'un cran en regardant son ami essayer de rassembler ses pensées, mais elle attendit patiemment.

« Je... je tiens vraiment à elle, » avoua-t-il finalement. « J'essaie de ne pas le faire, mais je tiens à elle. C'est juste que... je... je ne pense pas que ça marchera entre nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment sérieuse ! Elle ne peut pas l'être ! Elle pense qu'elle me veut parce que je ne fais pas attention à elle... mais... dès que quelqu'un de mieux viendra, elle le voudra aussi. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle vous quitterait pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Elle voulait coucher avec Cam ! »

« QUOI ?! »

« Vous m'avez entendu ! Elle est allée avec lui au Kansas. »

« Je sais, mais... » répondit Sam, totalement confuse. Elle savait avec certitude que rien ne s'était passé entre Vala et Cam au Kansas. Ils avaient tous les deux raconté, à un moment ou à un autre, leur voyage, et il avait semblé que Vala avait été la peste habituelle et Cam avait eu des difficultés à ne pas l'étrangler. De plus, elle savait que Cam avait rencontré une ancienne camarade de classe et était très intéressé par une relation romantique avec elle. Il avait ouvertement demandé à Sam de lui conseiller un présent pour elle il y a de ça quelques semaines ! « Rien ne s'est pas passé entre eux au Kansas, Daniel. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle voulait coucher avec Cam ? »

« Il me l'a dit ! Je devine que ses parents devaient penser que Vala était sa petite amie et elle était heureuse de les laisser croire ça. Ils ont tenté de les mettre dans la même chambre et c'est lui qui a mis le holà et a dormi sur le canapé. Elle était plus que désireuse de coucher avec lui ! »

« Elle plaisantait probablement ! Vous savez combien elle adore taquiner tout le monde ! Elle titille tout le monde juste pour les regarder s'empêtrer et ne pas savoir où se mettre ! Elle prenait juste plaisir à mettre Cam mal à l'aise. »

« Comment savez-vous cela, Sam ? Vous n'étiez pas là ! »

« Je le sais parce que je crois, sans aucun doute possible, qu'elle ne risquerait jamais sa relation avec vous pour une rapide partie de jambes en l'air avec Cam... ou avec quiconque ! »

« Pourquoi en êtes-vous si certaine ? »

« Je sais qu'elle vous aime, Daniel ! » explosa Sam, puis se mordit la lèvre. Vala avait avoué son amour pour Daniel au cours de leur conversation intime cette nuit-là, après trois bouteilles de vin blanc, et Sam était sûre que Vala ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle brise sa confidence.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle m'aime ? Elle ne fait rien sinon flirter avec moi, comme elle le fait avec tous les mâles qu'elle voit. Elle flirte même avec Teal'c ! Elle l'appelle 'M. muscles', » dit-il d'un ton moqueur, ressemblant à un adolescent jaloux.

Sam sourit, mais s'efforça de ne pas rire de lui. « Je sais, mais... eh bien... elle est toujours là pour vous. Elle croit aveuglément en vous. Et elle était dévastée quand Adria vous a emmené ! Elle était si inquiète pour vous ! »

« Vous étiez tous inquiets pour moi ! C'est ce que vous m'avez dit, » se justifia-t-il.

« Oui, mais... elle était sincèrement... je veux dire... vraiment inquiète, » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, ses yeux bleus s'élargissant.

« Vous vous raccrochez à un fétu de paille, Sam. Je ne dis pas qu'elle se fiche de moi comme de sa première chemise. Elle tient à moi comme elle tient à tout le monde dans l'équipe. Mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ! Elle est trop superficielle pour ça ! »

« C'est tellement injuste ! » protesta Sam, se sentant indignée pour son amie.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Et je ne vais pas la laisser s'amuser avec moi et me jeter après pour vous prouver que vous aviez tort ! »

Sam fut réduite au silence par le choc, comprenant maintenant à quel point Daniel devait se sentir vulnérable. Il repoussait Vala parce qu'il l'aimait déjà. Bien sûr ! Il avait peur qu'elle lui brise le cœur !

« Lâche ! » accusa-t-elle à voix basse.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez entendue. Vous êtes un lâche, » réaffirma-t-elle sans pitié.

« Dieu, Sam ! » se plaignit Daniel, donnant l'impression d'être blessé.

« Elle vous aime. Vous l'aimez. Elle est en peine à l'instant où nous parlons, et vous n'allez pas aller la voir pour tenter de la consoler parce que vous avez trop peur d'exposer vos sentiments pour elle. »

« OH ! Voilà l'experte en relations intimes, la très Chère Sam, essayant de m'apprendre l'amour ! La femme qui a nié ses propres sentiments et a failli épouser un type qui n'était même pas la moitié de l'homme qu'était Jack parce qu'elle avait trop peur de briser ce putain de règlement ! » lui jeta Daniel avec colère, quittant le lit pour faire à nouveau les cent pas.

Le silence assourdissant dans la pièce sembla finalement l'atteindre et le faire réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. La gorge serrée, il cessa ses allées et venues et regarda Sam en hésitant, rencontrant en silence ses yeux blessés.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, pensa Sam. Quel droit avait-elle de venir lui crier dessus ? Elle n'était pas experte. Elle tenait à Daniel et à Vala, mais elle pouvait avoir tort. Et il avait absolument raison dans ce qu'il avait dit. Elle avait été la plus grande des lâches, niant ses sentiments pour Jack et le faisant souffrir pendant des années. Elle n'avait aucun droit de crier après Daniel de faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour lui.

Réalisant que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, elle se leva avec raideur et s'approcha de la porte fermée.

« Sam... je vous en prie, » supplia doucement Daniel, semblant profondément contrit. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Elle secoua la tête, ne laissant pas échapper une larme. A la place, elle dit d'un ton ferme, « Ce n'est rien, Daniel. Vous avez absolument raison, et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir crié sur vous. » Elle s'arrêta, regardant la porte, puis elle le fixa dans les yeux, réussissant à ne pas pleurer. « Mais... précisément parce que j'étais une lâche... je peux en reconnaître un quand j'en vois un. »

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et partit, laissant un Daniel à la mine dévastée, debout dans la pièce, se sentant sans aucun doute très mal.

Sam ressentait la même chose. Mais elle espérait que leur dispute le ferait vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'en se rappelant ses erreurs à elle, cela lui éviterait d'en faire de même.

ooo

Ils étaient rentrés le matin suivant. Sam n'avait pas été capable de beaucoup dormir dans sa cabine, son esprit en effervescence avec les souvenirs de sa dispute avec Daniel.

Il l'avait remise fermement à sa place avec son accusation. Cela avait fait mal, mais il avait eu raison. Elle avait été lâche pendant des années concernant sa relation avec Jack. Mais la différence était qu'il y avait eu des raisons externes qui ne lui avaient pas permis d'être plus brave et de s'autoriser à aimer son supérieur sans le cacher. Daniel n'avait pas la même excuse.

Elle plaignait son ami. Daniel ratait l'amour et la compagnie qu'elle avait maintenant, et elle savait que sa relation avec Jack avait fait un monde de différences pour elle. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était une petite enfant. Sa vie semblait complète, même si elle et Jack n'avaient pas pu encore avoir de bébé, et elle ne pouvait s'imaginer sa vie sans lui.

Secouant la tête alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à être téléportée au SGC, elle ouvrit la porte de sa cabine pour trouver une tasse fumante de café qui l'attendait dans la coursive. Daniel la tenait presque au niveau de son nez.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-il d'un ton coupable, des excuses dans ses yeux bleus.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle en souriant avec tristesse, prenant la tasse de café et le buvant à petites gorgées, se mettant à sa hauteur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de téléportation.

« Je vous demande pardon d'avoir été si méchant avec vous hier soir, » dit-il doucement.

« Je... je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit, Daniel. Quoi que vous fassiez, ce sont vos affaires. Je n'ai aucun droit de m'en mêler, » contra-t-elle.

« Non, c'est faux. Vous avez tous les droits, » récusa-t-il, l'arrêtant au milieu de la coursive et la tournant pour la regarder en face. « Vous êtes ma sœur. Je vous aime et vous m'aimez. J'exige que vous vous en mêliez ! »

Sam lui fit un sourire éclatant, hochant la tête en signe d'acceptation. « Je vous aime vraiment. Et je veux que vous soyez heureux, c'est tout. Mais je comprendrais si vous avez besoin d'aller doucement. C'est juste que... ne refermez pas déjà la porte, » demanda-t-elle.

Daniel écouta attentivement, pesant apparemment ses mots, puis hocha la tête. « J'essaierai, promis. Donnez-moi juste... un peu plus de temps, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas encore sûr que je devrais... vous savez... »

« Je comprends. Comme je l'ai dit... c'est votre décision. »

« D'accord ! »

« D'accord ! » répéta-t-elle, les faisant rire tous les deux.

Puis elle fut abasourdie quand Daniel demanda soudain, « Alooors... que voulait l'Agent Barrett quand il vous a prise à part lorsqu'on sortait avant-hier ? Je me suis posé la question depuis. »

« Malcolm ? » demanda-t-elle en différant, sachant parfaitement bien à quoi Daniel se référait. L'agent du NID leur avait apporté des informations sur les activités de Ba'al sur Terre et les avait avertis de la réunion imminente hors planète et avait saisi l'occasion pour 'discuter' avec elle.

« Le seul Agent Barrett que je connaisse, » taquina Daniel. « Il semblait impatient de vous parler. »

« Oui... je sais... » répondit-elle mal à l'aise. « Il... hum... il voulait me féliciter pour mon mariage. »

« C'est tout ? » défia Daniel avec une expression incrédule.

« Oui ! Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Il semblait un peu... je ne sais pas... sombre. J'ai failli vous interrompre. Vous sembliez vraiment gênée... comme... maintenant. »

Sam soupira, décidant que Daniel était trop perspicace pour le tromper. Elle le regarda à nouveau et avoua toute la vérité. « Il n'était pas content que je ne lui ai pas parlé personnellement de la relation entre Jack et moi. Il... pensait qu'il méritait de savoir, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je crois qu'il avait... a.... le béguin pour moi, » répondit Sam, semblant aussi déconcertée que lui. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi sérieux sur ça ! » se défendit-elle, se sentant un peu indignée. L'agent du NID l'avait coincée de façon inattendue et lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait gardé le secret sur sa relation avec Jack, alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et elle avait été, à juste titre, abasourdie.

Elle ne l'avait jamais mené en bateau ! Au contraire ! Elle avait refusé ses avances chaque fois, sans exception, et s'était toujours comportée avec lui comme une amie et rien d'autre. Mais l'homme avait semblé sincèrement affligé, et elle avait eu de la peine pour lui.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a harcelé ? » demanda Daniel, ses yeux bleus étincelant dangereusement, et Sam oublia l'Agent Barrett pour sourire tendrement à son ami.

« Pas vraiment, Daniel. Je m'en suis occupée et maintenant tout va bien entre nous. Mais merci de votre sollicitude, » dit-elle en frappant son épaule plaisamment.

« Bien sûr que je m'en soucie ! Vous êtes ma petite sœur ! Il ferait mieux de prendre garde ! » plaisanta-t-il, la faisant pouffer de rire.

« Vous n'avez même pas plus de deux ans de plus que moi ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Néanmoins... je suis plus vieux. Et vous feriez bien de vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas censée menacer vos aînés ! » avertit-il, pointant un doigt vers elle.

« Je vous aime, Daniel, » dit Sam en lui souriant alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche vers la salle de téléportation.

« Je sais. Et l'amour fait mal parfois, » taquina-t-il en soupirant, faisant semblant d'être une victime souffrante et la faisant à nouveau pouffer de rire.

The end


	19. Chapter 19 : Unending

**Tag to "Unending" Episode**

_Avertissement : thèmes adultes_

_Résumé : Teal'c se rappelle des cinquante année passées, et réalise que la seule personne, autre que lui, qui sait ce qui s'est passé à bord de l'Odyssée est sa coéquipière, le Colonel Samantha Carter._

ooo

Teal'c écoutait, amusé, ses amis plaisanter dans le mess, résistant résolument et stoïquement aux tentatives de Vala pour lui faire dire toute information à propos de leurs cinquante années de confinement à bord de l'Odyssée. Il sourit à nouveau silencieusement et détourna son investigation obstinée pour savoir avec qui elle avait fini au lit, sans donner le moindre indice et sans rouler des yeux comme Daniel Jackson le faisait.

Avant qu'ils ne tentent de rétablir la ligne de temps, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord qu'ils ne devaient connaître aucun détail de leurs vies à bord du vaisseau spatial – même la dernière coéquipière de SG1 – et il tenait sa parole en gardant le silence. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils aient décidé ensemble que cette connaissance affecterait leurs décisions présentes et changerait, peut-être, leur futur, car à présent il avait l'impression d'avoir raison de refuser de répondre, malgré la curiosité obstinée de Vala, aux questions voilées du Colonel Mitchell, les regards inquiets de Daniel Jackson et le silence sombre du Colonel Carter.

Etrangement, O'Neill n'avait rien voulu savoir du tout, et Teal'c soupçonnait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre que sa femme avait souffert, ou que, peut-être, elle avait finalement été brisée par la solitude et avait partagé son confinement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et à cause des inquiétudes inexprimées de son ami, la veille, Teal'c avait décidé de divulguer, confidentiellement, quelques informations concernant ces cinquante longues années.

_« Vous êtes étrangement silencieux concernant notre plus récente mission, O'Neill. Ne voulez-vous pas savoir, vous aussi, ce qui s'est passé à bord de l'Odyssée ? » demanda Teal'c au-dessus des dernières miettes de son énorme petit-déjeuner au mess, où seuls lui et le général restaient._

_Ils avaient partagé un repas animé avec leurs amis pour son dernier matin en ville, et il était prévu que Jack retourne à DC très bientôt. Tandis que Vala et Mitchell avaient été ouvertement curieux à propos de leurs vies à bord du vaisseau spatial, et que Daniel avait paru intéressé mais s'était retenu de poser des questions, Jack et Sam étaient restés quant à eux très silencieux, se jetant des coups d'oeils subreptices et éloquents, en se tenant la main sous la table._

_« Non, mon ami, » dit Jack en secouant immédiatement la tête, baissant les yeux sur la table. « Je préfère ne pas savoir. »_

_« De quoi avez-vous peur, O'Neill ? » demanda-t-il sans ménagement, mais au silence buté de son ami, il sourit tristement et continua. « Etes-vous inquiet en ce qui concerne la fidélité du Colonel Carter durant ces cinquante années ? »_

_Les yeux de Jack se relevèrent brusquement sur le visage de son ami, la surprise mêlée à l'outrage. « Non, Teal'c ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » Il soupira alors et ajouta, « Merde, si elle avait fini avec l'un d'entre vous, je comprendrais parfaitement. C'est juste que je... » Il hésita, « C'est juste que je ne veux pas entendre qu'elle était malheureuse pendant toutes ces années. C'est... C'est tout simplement trop douloureux à imaginer ce que ça a pu être pour elle. Je sais ce que ça aurait été pour moi... et je... » Il ne put finir, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation._

_Teal'c opina de la tête, se demandant s'il devait divulguer quelques informations. Le Colonel Carter avait, en effet, été malheureuse sans son mari, et le général ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais il y pensait, il y croyait, et il le ruminait._

_« Je crois que vous avez besoin de savoir quelques faits, O'Neill. Premièrement, le Colonel Carter n'a cessé de vous aimer, et uniquement vous, toujours. » Il regarda Jack fermer les yeux, avec une profonde tristesse, mais il continua. « Deuxièmement, elle est restée la même personne sage, affectueuse et aimante qu'elle est maintenant, et son soutien en tant qu'amie fut vital pour le reste d'entre nous. »_

_Jack hocha la tête, puis leva les yeux sur Teal'c, un demi sourire relevant les coins de sa bouche. « Et troisièmement ? Il doit y avoir un troisièmement, vous savez ça, pas vrai ? »_

_Teal'c sourit à Jack, puis acquiesça. « Troisièmement, elle est devenue une violoncelliste accomplie. »_

_Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent d'étonnement. « Vraiment ? Le violoncelle ? »_

_Teal'c hocha simplement la tête, souriant de plaisir au souvenirs des soirées passées à écouter son amie jouer pour eux, allégeant la sensation d'oppression d'une longue et déprimante journée._

_« Wow, » murmura Jack. « Elle sait vraiment faire à peu près tout, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta-t-il fièrement, un sourire suffisant s'affichant sur ses traits auparavant tristes._

_« En effet, » acquiesça Teal'c, heureux d'avoir réussi à dissiper les pensées qui avaient tourmenté un peu plus tôt l'esprit de son ami._

_« Maintenant je sais ce que je vais lui offrir à Noël, » dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant, puis il rencontra les yeux de Teal'c et ajouta, « Merci. »_

_« C'était un plaisir, O'Neill, » répondit sincèrement le Jaffa._

_Jack se mit sur ses pieds et plaça une main sur l'épaule musclée de Teal'c. « On se verra la prochaine fois que je pourrais m'éclipser. Je ferais bien d'aller embrasser ma femme avant de partir. Prenez soin de vous, d'accord ? »_

_« J'attends avec impatience votre prochaine visite, O'Neill. »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Teal'c se rappela combien la vie n'avait pas été toujours plaisante, ou sans incidents, à bord de l'Odyssée. En fait, malgré les longues années de frustration et d'ennui étouffants, il y avait eu des crises qui avaient été encore plus difficiles à supporter que d'autres, la mort du Général Landry se présentant à son esprit. Mais la pire chose avait été la solitude qu'ils avaient tous endurée, surtout ceux qui avaient laissé des êtres aimés derrière eux, comme le Colonel Carter et lui. Ishta lui avait manqué, de même que son fils et sa famille le Colonel Carter regrettait Cassie et avait été terriblement malheureuse sans O'Neill.

Les choses avaient été plus simples et plus supportables pour Vala et Daniel Jackson. Ils étaient rapidement devenus un couple, et leur liaison les avait soutenus durant les longues années de solitude. Malgré leur désir d'avoir des enfants et l'impossibilité de le faire pendant qu'ils étaient coincés indéfiniment dans l'espace, ils avaient été chanceux.

Le Général Landry avait accepté leur destin sans sourciller, prodiguant son attention à ses plantes, lisant sans cesse, et jouant aux échecs avec le Colonel Mitchell. Cela avait été sa mission de maintenir leur entrain, et il n'avait jamais douté qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait faire en arrêtant le temps pour leur donner la chance de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la destruction de l'Odyssée et de préserver l'héritage des Asgard. Il avait continuellement encouragé le Colonel Carter dans ses efforts pour les sauver et il avait dissipé d'innombrables situations tendues avec un optimisme et un humour inépuisables. Même lorsqu'il avait expiré son dernier souffle, il l'avait incitée à continuer d'essayer de les ramener à la maison. Sa foi en elle n'avait jamais chancelé. Et il avait eu raison.

Durant toutes ces années d'efforts, le Colonel Carter n'avait jamais cessé de travailler sur leur problème, même quand elle affirmait y renoncer. Pas un jour n'avait passé où on ne la trouvait pas dans son labo, penchée sur son ordinateur ou profondément plongée dans ses pensées, son esprit jamais au repos. Et Teal'c savait que, quand elle ne pensait pas à une possible solution à leur dilemme, elle pensait à l'homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière.

_Il se tenait en silence dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant ses joues miroiter les larmes alors qu'elle fixait sans voir les étoiles de plus en plus familières à travers la grande baie circulaire de son labo. Ils étaient coincés sur le vaisseau depuis maintenant plus de trois mois, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était témoin de son désespoir._

_« Vous ne devez pas perdre espoir, Colonel Carter. Vous avez toujours trouvé une solution à nos problèmes. Vous le ferez encore, si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, alors ce sera demain, ou après demain. »_

_Sam sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Elle se redressa et poussa un profond soupir, essuyant rapidement son visage. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Teal'c. Je ne renonce pas, » répondit-elle d'une voix nasillarde._

_« Je n'étais pas inquiet. Je vous rappelais simplement que nous avions foi en vos capacités. »_

_« Je sais, » répondit-elle, et Teal'c sut qu'elle n'était pas en train de penser à leur problème._

_« Il vous manque, » affirma-t-il, et il la regarda baisser la tête d'un air abattu. Sa misère était palpable, et il souhaita pourvoir faire quelque chose lui remonter le moral. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire._

_« Oui, » avoua-t-elle. « Je suis heureuse que, pour lui, seules quelques secondes se seront écoulées, et que je ne lui manquerait pas du tout. »_

_« Je ne crois pas qu'il passe une seconde sans que le Général O'Neill ne pense à vous, » répondit-il doucement, la faisant sourire amèrement._

_« Nous avons attendu si longtemps pour être ensemble, Teal'c. Si longtemps ! Et maintenant... » Elle secoua la tête. Sa voix se brisant, elle se confia à lui pour la première fois. « Je me sens si perdue sans lui ! »_

_Que pouvait-il dire ? Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? O'Neill lui manquait aussi. Il était le frère que Teal'c n'avait jamais eu. Mais sa peine n'était rien comparée à la sienne._

C'était la première fois qu'il avait trouvé le colonel en train de se morfondre d'angoisse, mais pas la dernière. Durant cette première année, il était petit à petit devenu son fidèle compagnon, le seul devant qui elle pleurait, le seul devant qui elle ne se cachait pas quand elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Il avait été à plusieurs reprises témoin de sa peine à l'état brut, et il l'avait tenue dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait tant et tant.

Il s'était désigné son gardien. Il n'avait jamais été très loin. Il passait la voir plusieurs fois par jour, s'assurant qu'elle mangeait régulièrement et qu'elle dormait suffisamment. Au premier soupçon de fatigue, il la prenait par les épaules et lui faisait abandonner son travail pour qu'elle se repose. Il la traînait à leurs soirées cinéma, leurs petites fêtes d'anniversaire, et leurs célébrations de Noël, peu importait les excuses qu'elle trouvait. Il s'entraînait régulièrement avec elle, et discutait avec elle chaque matin pendant qu'elle buvait son premier café et qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner. Au début, elle avait résisté à ses efforts, complètement découragée, mais il se plantait à sa porte, sans dire un mot, et ne bougeait pas tant qu'elle ne cédât et fît ce qu'il voulait, aussi elle avait, rapidement, cessé de lutter avec lui.

Mais le Colonel Carter, malgré sa solitude affligée, n'avait pas été celle à craquer. En fait, elle avait été celle qui avait conféré force et santé mentale à leur première victime, le Colonel Cameron Mitchell.

La célébration du premier Noël était arrivée et passée. Ils l'avaient fêté avec un magnifique dîner et avaient porté un toast, savourant sincèrement la compagnie des uns et des autres durant cette période spéciale de l'année. Le Colonel Carter avait joué, timidement, son premier morceau au violoncelle, surprenant tout le monde par son interprétation bouleversante de 'Silent Night'.

Daniel et Vala avaient été extrêmement éloquents l'un envers l'autre, se délectant de leur nouvelle relation et rendant les autres involontairement envieux. Teal'c avait pensé à Ishta, tandis qu'il était sûr que le Colonel Carter avait pensé à O'Neill, mais ils avaient tous les deux souri au couple et étaient heureux pour eux. Le Colonel Mitchell, par contre, était devenu maussade avec les démonstrations publiques d'affection et, peu après le dîner, il s'était excusé. Deux semaines plus tard, il craquait.

_Teal'c se tenait à la porte du Colonel Mitchell, écoutant intensément le brusque silence à l'intérieur. Le vacarme l'avait tiré hors de ses quartiers, les plus près de ceux du Colonel Carter, lesquels étaient sur le même niveau que ceux de l'autre colonel. Il avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte pendant le remue-ménage, mais elle était verrouillée, et les seuls qui avaient un passe étaient le Général Landry et le Colonel Carter._

_« Que se passe-t-il, Teal'c ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers lui, pieds nus, fermant d'une main la robe de chambre blanche qu'elle avait passé hâtivement, tenant son passe de l'autre._

_« Je n'en suis pas sûr, Colonel Carter. C'est silencieux à présent, mais on aurait dit que le Colonel Mitchell était soit en train de détruire la pièce soit de combattre un assaillant. Nous devrions ouvrir la porte. »_

_Sans répondre et avec une expression anxieuse sur le visage, elle s'approcha rapidement de la porte et glissa son passe à travers le mécanisme de verrouillage, leur permettant de voir la destruction absolue lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit en sifflant._

_Une lumière tamisée éclairait un coin de la pièce, mais le reste était carrément dans le noir. Teal'c observait attentivement alors qu'elle faisait deux pas à l'intérieur de la chambre à présent complètement détruite, ses yeux inquiets visualisant les objets brisés et les meubles renversés. Ils repérèrent le Colonel Mitchell au même moment, mais Teal'c s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte quand elle leva une main et se tourna vers lui._

_« Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça, Teal'c, » murmura-t-elle._

_Il hocha la tête, mais il refusa de la laisser seule. Il se tint fermement à la porte et continua d'observer alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un pas hésitant de la forme prostrée du Colonel Mitchell, qui était assis par terre et adossé sur ce qui restait de son lit, son dos vers la porte, les coudes sur les genoux, et se fichant, ou inconscient, de leur présence. Sa tête était posée sur ses mains, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas fermés. Il fixait froidement le tapis._

_Le Colonel Carter se tint près de lui, l'appelant par son nom, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle se baissa alors doucement et s'agenouilla devant lui, ses jambes nues dépassant brièvement de sa robe et ses yeux bleus pleins de compassion alors que sa main se tendait vers son épaule. « Cam ? Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_Le Colonel à l'air abattu ne répondit pas tout de suite, et les yeux de Sam rencontrèrent ceux de Teal'c de l'autre côté de la pièce, une lourde anxiété pesant sur elle. Elle insista alors, « Cam ? »_

_« Nous ne nous sortirons jamais de cette galère, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il finalement, sa voix rauque et presque inaudible. Seule l'oreille perçante de Teal'c lui permit d'entendre clairement la conversation à voix basse._

_« J'essaie encore de trouver un moyen, Cam. Ne renoncez pas, » répondit-elle, sa main caressant doucement son épaule._

_Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, mais il récusa. « S'il y avait un moyen, vous l'auriez déjà trouvé. Nous sommes condamnés à vivre notre vie ici... seuls. »_

_« Ne dites pas ça. C'est trop tôt pour... »_

_« Je le vois sur votre visage, Sam, ne me mentez pas ! »_

_« Je ne... »_

_« Si, vous mentez ! Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de nous en sortir. Nous aurions aussi bien pu laisser ce rayon nous détruire et mettre fin à notre misère ! »_

_Teal'c se tendit, prêt à intervenir quand il remarqua la soudaine méfiance de Sam. Le Colonel Mitchell la regardait à présent, et elle avait ôté sa main de son épaule et refermait plus étroitement son peignoir autour d'elle, un geste inconscient d'autoprotection._

_Les mots amers atteignirent les oreilles de Teal'c. « Le Général Landry sera le premier à partir. Il est le plus vieux. Je serai le prochain... ou pire, peut-être vous. Daniel et Vala dureront plus longtemps parce qu'ils ont l'un l'autre. Au bout du compte, Teal'c restera tout seul, et il deviendra probablement fou de chagrin ou de solitude. Nous pourrions aussi bien mourir maintenant. » Sa voix sombre était maintenant plus forte, mais remplie d'amertume et de désespoir._

_Sam essaya de dire quelque chose, mais le Colonel Mitchell continua lentement, « Nous vieillirons en ne faisant rien sinon faire du jogging dans le vaisseau... avoir ensemble des dîners assommants... et jouer aux échecs pour que notre cerveau ne prenne pas la poussière et ne perde pas tous ses moyens. Nous ne verrons jamais plus un autre être humain, jamais plus nous ne piloterons un vaisseau... jamais plus nous ne sentirons le soleil sur nos visages... » Il s'arrêta, puis leva ses yeux baignés de larmes sur elle, et ajouta, « Nous ne ferons jamais plus l'amour. »_

_Sam secoua la tête en le regardant, et sa douce voix fut pleine de compassion. « Nous nous en sortirons, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Cam. Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer de sitôt. »_

_Il la regarda fixement pendant ce qui sembla des minutes, puis soudain, il saisit sans douceur son visage et la tira vers lui, plantant fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Teal'c fit un pas dans la salle, prêt à la défendre, mais il s'arrêta quand Sam leva la main pour lui ordonner silencieusement de s'arrêter, alors même que l'autre se posait sur l'épaule de Cam pour le repousser doucement. Teal'c observa comment elle continuait d'exercer une pression pour se désengager du baiser désespéré, attendant patiemment que le Colonel Mitchell reprenne ses esprits. Et lorsque le baiser mourut lentement et que les doigts de Cam se détachèrent, elle ne se recula pas tout de suite. Elle le laissa tenir son visage et il baissa la tête, commençant à sangloter. Le Colonel Carter le prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos pendant de longues minutes, laissant le désespoir de son ami s'écouler de lui alors qu'il s'accrochait à elle et pleurait._

_Teal'c resta à la porte et observa, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus en danger et que la crise était passée, mais ne désirant pas partir sans elle. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le Colonel Mitchell la relâche finalement et elle se releva silencieusement avec son aide. Le colonel sembla momentanément surpris de voir Teal'c à la porte, mais il ne dit rien. Puis Teal'c se joignit aux deux colonels alors qu'ils tentaient de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, juste le nécessaire, pour que le Colonel Mitchell pût dormir cette nuit._

_Quand ils eurent terminé, Cam regarda ses deux amis avec des yeux rouges et les remercia. « Merci pour... ça. Je suis... » Il s'arrêta, agitant une main pour indiquer la pièce. « Je me sens à chier pour ça... et... » ajouta-t-il, lançant un regard qui en disait long à Sam, « et pour... »_

_Il était visiblement trop embarrassé pour s'excuser du baiser, et le Colonel Carter écarta d'un geste l'incident. « Ne vous excusez pas d'être humain, Cam. Nous sommes tous stressés, c'est juste que nous nous exprimons différemment. N'est-ce pas, Teal'c ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu, sans aucun doute se référant aux fois où elle avait pleuré sur son épaule._

_« En effet, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je vous remercie pour les entraînements, Colonel Mitchell. »_

_Cam eut un petit rire, lui faisant un signe de tête. « Vous pouvez me mettre la raclée quand vous voulez, mon ami. C'est un plaisir. » Puis il se tourna vers Sam et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Merci, Sam. Merci d'être là et... d'être vous. »_

_Le Colonel Carter sourit, l'expression de son visage montrant clairement qu'elle était surprise par ses mots, mais elle lui rendit son étreinte. « Si vous avez besoin de parler, venez me voir, Cam. Nous avons les uns les autres, ce qui est plus que bien d'autres peuvent en dire. »_

_« Je sais. Ceci ne se reproduira plus, promis. »_

Et cela ne s'était pas reproduit. Cam Mitchell avait tenu le coup après cela. Il avait continué à faire du jogging, à s'entraîner avec Teal'c, à jouer aux échecs avec le Général Landry, à participer avec bonne humeur à toutes les réunions, et à passer de longues heures à discuter en toute intimité avec Sam, son psy officieux.

Teal'c s'était senti extrêmement mal à l'aise avec leurs réunions privées, au début, pour bien des raisons. Il n'était pas sûr que le Colonel Mitchell n'essaierait pas de séduire son amie, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre étant donné leur solitude oppressante. Il sentait qu'il avait le devoir, vis-à-vis de O'Neill, de prendre soin de sa femme. Et il avait finalement réalisé qu'il se sentait un peu jaloux de l'intimité entre les deux coéquipiers, se sentant un peu laissé de côté quand elle portait toute son attention à Cam Mitchell. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que rien d'autre que l'amitié n'existerait entre les deux colonels, même si Mitchell aurait souhaité plus.

Les années passèrent de cette manière, Samantha Carter utilisant le cathartique violoncelle pour supporter sa solitude, pleurant parfois sur l'épaule de Teal'c, conférant sa sagesse et sa chaleur à Teal'c et à Cam, aussi bien que jouant aux échecs avec le Général Landry qui, visiblement, savourait sa compagnie et leurs longues conversations sur bien des sujets. Son amitié avec Daniel continuait, mais elle le laissait, respectueusement, passer la plus grande partie de son temps avec Vala ou sa quête sans fin du savoir. L'archéologue était soit dans la 'librairie', soit dans sa chambre, soit dans la salle d'entraînement, et les seules fois où Teal'c avait pu saisir une expression fugitive de tristesse dans ses yeux étaient quand le sujet des enfants était mentionné.

Vala continuait d'être leur boute-en-train officieux. Elle était toujours joyeuse et optimiste. Elle croyait aveuglément que Sam les sauverait tous, un jour, et elle passait un temps considérable à essayer de 'l'aider' dans ses expériences et ses simulations. Teal'c savait qu'elle aimait juste la compagnie féminine, et la même chose pouvait être dite du Colonel Carter. Elles décrétaient parfois une 'soirée entre filles' et s'enfermaient ensemble dans la chambre de Sam, où on pouvait les entendre pouffer, discuter sans fin, et Sam jouer du violoncelle pendant que Vala écoutait. Elle était celle qui aimait le plus les interprétations de Sam.

Teal'c sortit soudain de ses réflexions et se rendit compte que, alors que les trois autres coéquipiers continuaient de taquiner et de rire de toutes les folles possibilités que leur cinquante années de confinement auraient pu permettre, le Colonel Carter l'avait observé silencieusement. Affichant intentionnellement un sourire plaisant sur son visage, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il s'enquit doucement, « Souhaitez-vous aussi m'interroger sur notre expérience à bord de l'Odyssée, Colonel Carter ? »

Elle sourit avec tristesse, secouant la tête. « Non, Teal'c. Je pense que je sais exactement comment j'ai passé ces cinquante années. Pas besoin que vous disiez quoi que ce soit. »

Le sourire de Teal'c disparut, et il sut qu'elle avait raison. Elle savait. Son amour pour un homme et sa détermination sans limite ne pouvaient permettre qu'une seule possibilité : son succès inévitable à sauver leurs vies et à les ramener à la maison, et des années déchirantes et solitaires à se languir de son bien-aimé.

The end

ooOoo

_Note__ : voilà, les tags de la saison 10 s'achèvent ici. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à les lire. _


End file.
